Heroic Days
by Capptianm
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is born without a quirk, and was treated like trash because of it. But Izuku isn't as powerless as people think he is, for Izuku has been blessed with the power of a stand! And he will use his stand Great Days to be a hero! AU where Izuku gets a stand instead of One For All
1. Ricochet

Izuku Midoriya learned an important lesson at age 4: in a world filled with superpowers, all men were not created equal. Some people were born stronger than others, while others were born weaker. Izuku was the weakest out of them all since he was one of the only people in the world who wasn't born with a quirk. He was weak. A quirkless, useless Deku.

At least, that's how it seemed on the surface. In reality, fate had a very different plan. A plan much more dangerous and much more bizarre than anyone could predict.

"Now, it's time to start thinking about your futures. I would hand out these career forms, but you all want to be heroes don't you!"

The class erupted in excitement at this, most of them showing off their quirks.

"I know, you all have great quirks, but you know the rules! no quirk usage in School!" It was at this moment that one of the students let his voice be heard.

"Don't lump me in with these extras, teach! I'm way stronger than these weaklings!" Izuku sighed at the statement made by his friend Katsuki Bakugou. well, friend was a bit of a stretch. they used to be friends before Izuku was revealed to be quirkless. Katsuki had received a quirk before that point that let him create explosions from his hands. When Izuku didn't receive a quirk, Katsuki started to bully him. Izuku put his head on his desk. he knew what was coming, he had seen it happen hundreds of times before.

The entire class shouted out to protest Katsuki's insult, but he didn't let them. he immediately jumped onto his desk to give a speech.

"Do you all seriously think you can stand against me!? I'm way stronger than all of you assholes! I'm gonna be the best hero in the world, and my first step to getting there is UA High!"

"UA!? isn't the acceptance rate super low?"

"It was only 3% last time I checked!"

Izuku tried his best to drown out the other student's mumblings, but it was no use. Ever since he was little he wanted to be a hero. seeing heroes like All Might save people with a smile left Izuku wanting to be a hero too. This didn't change when he became quirkless. It certainly became harder due to all the bullies, but nothing they said would stop him.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to go to UA too, right Midoriya?"

All of the mumblings immediately stopped, being replaced with laughter at Izuku's expense. Izuku desperately tried to explain himself but was immediately stopped by Katsuki exploding his desk, causing Izuku to fall back

"You think you can stand up to me Deku!? your quirkless! you're way worse than all of these-"

"Will you shut your damn mouth Bakugou? some of us are trying to learn here."

Everyone stopped to stare at the person who spoke. The boy in question was sitting in the very back of the room, leaning forward while also glaring up a Katsuki, giving a menacing aura. He was wearing a traditional school uniform, with the jacket opened revealing a bright blue shirt with the words "Ricochet" written on it. His black hair was combed back, and he wore a pair of glasses.

"What did you say to me, you bitch?"

"Are you deaf or something? I told you to shut your mouth!" many of the students gasped, Katsuki was the strongest in the school, no one ever dared to challenge him!

"Are you sure you want to be a hero Bakugou? cuz I'm pretty sure heroes don't bully people who can't defend themselves. You would be a great villain in that regard."

"It's Deku's fault for thinking he can be a hero, he's useless! the only thing-" But Katsuki never got to finish his sentence. The boy sat up slightly as a transparent blue and black arm came out of his shoulder and punched Katsuki straight in the face! the sheer force of the punch caused Katsuki to fly back and land right on his own desk. the entire class started screaming in fear of what happened. The boy left in the confusion, leaving the class to wonder what happened.

"Did you see what happened?"

"From what I could tell, he has some sort of telekinesis quirk, he didn't even touch him!"

Telekinesis? Izuku saw an arm come out of the boy and punch Katsuki, it definitely wasn't a telekinesis quirk. did the other students not notice the arm?

At this point Izuku noticed the boy had left, so he started to follow the boy.

* * *

Izuku found the boy outside the school, it looked like he was about to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku shouted out, trying to catch up to the boy. by the time Izuku got there, the boy turned around to look at him.

"You're Midoriya, right?" the boy asked.

"Uh, y-yeah! What's your n-name?" The boy waited a few seconds before replying:

"Call me Jonah."

"Your quirk w-was really cool Jonah! what was it? Every one in c-class thought it was a telekinesis quirk-"

"That's none of your business," Jonah said, before turning around to leave.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry! it's just that I like to document quirks and yours seemed really interesting-"

"Midoriya, I'm only going to say this once." Jonah then turned around again to look Izuku in the eyes.

"If you think I stopped Bakugou because I wanted to help you, you wrong. I only stopped him because he was annoying. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

Jonah, then left, leaving a dazed Midoriya behind him.

* * *

Bakugou left the school in a daze. although he flew a good few meters, the damage done to his face was somehow limited to a bruised nose. Right now he was walking home through a shortcut. It was a dark alleyway, but Katsuki didn't care since it got him home faster. while he was walking, he was contemplating what happened in class.

He couldn't believe that kid had managed to get a hit on him! he was Katsuki Bakugou, future number 1 hero! he should have been better than anyone at the school!

"Do you know that guy's name?"

"I think his name was Jonah or something."

It certainly didn't help that his two lackeys couldn't shut up about it. the constant discussion about Jonah was not appreciated.

"Who cares what his name is!? there is no way that asshole is stronger than me!" Katsuki then picked up an empty soda can from the side of the alleyay."If that moron thinks he's better than me-" He then used his quirk to explode the can in his hand. "Then I'm gonna knock him down a peg." tossing the can away he started to resume his walk home.

Except, right as he turned around, there was suddenly a massive man standing right in front of him.

"That's a nice quirk you got there kid."

Katsuki stared up at the man's face to see it slowly turn into sludge.

"Mind if I borrow it for a bit?"

* * *

Izuku walked home feeling rejected. He never let the other kids get under his skin, but it was days like these that seriously tested him. UA removed a rule that said you needed a quirk to sign up, surely he had a chance to be a hero!

The other kids just didn't see it that way. in their eyes, the only thing that made a hero was a powerful quirk. those who didn't have a quirk were left to watch from the sidelines.

While he was considering this, he ended up walking past what seemed to be a villain attack taking place in a small street surrounded by large buildings. hoping to get some good notes, Izuku pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"I can't do anything! we need to wait for a suitable hero!" That sounded like Death Arms! Izuku had wanted to get notes on him for a long time.

a large shadow passing overheard momentarily stopped him. It was Mt. Lady! Izuku wanted to get more notes on her too.

"I'm sorry kid, you're going to have to wait a bit longer!"

Izuku's spirits started to drop. A kid was taken hostage? _I hope whoever it is makes it out! _Izuku thought.

when he finally got through the crowd, he noticed a few things. first, Death Arms and Mt. Lady weren't the only heroes here. Backdraft and Kamui Woods were also there, seemingly doing there best to save civilians from the villain.

Second, the villain himself seemed to have a quirk that let him turn his body into sludge. his green body was surrounded by fire. from what Izuku could see, there was a person stuck inside the sludge.

Izuku felt sick. There is no way that the person could breathe in the sludge, right? If Izuku was stuck in there, he probably wouldn't last long.

Izuku jumped back in surprise when an explosion came from the sludge villain.

That's_ weird, if his quirk is to turn his body into sludge, then how is he-_It was then Izuku noticed who the villain kidnapped. trapped in the body of the sludge villain was none other-

than Katsuki Bakugou.

Izuku felt a chill up his spine. It looked like Katsuki was suffocating in there, how long had he been trapped? Izuku desperately hoped that a hero would come.

The more he looked at Katsuki's scared face, the more and more he felt for Katsuki. Every insult that Katsuki had thrown at him came to the surface.

_You can't stand next to me!_

_You're a quirkless nobody._

_A weak and useless Deku!_

with a spur of a moment decision, Izuku ran past the police barrier to the sludge villain, questioning every step he took.

_What am I doing, what am I doing, WHAT AM I DOING!? Wait, I remember! Page 25!_

Remembering one of his notes from his hero notebook, Izuku threw his backpack at one of the Sludge Villain's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Izuku frantically scrapes at the sludge, giving Katsuki a chance to beath, and a chance to yell at Izuku.

"What the hell are you doing!? you'll get yourself killed!"

"I don't know! I just saw your face, and I thought you needed help."

Katsuki couldn't help be flabbergasted at Izuku until the Sludge Villain regained its sight.

"You damn brat, I'll kill you!" The Sludge Villain raised it's hand to attack Izuku, with various heroes rushing to save Izuku.

Izuku closed his eyes, expecting to be killed by the Sludge villain...

Only to be pulled back at the last second.

"I gotta admit Midoriya, I took you as a guy with all talk and no action. I was dead wrong."

Izuku looked up to see Jonah standing above him. apparently he was the one that pulled Izuku back at the last second. He looked tired, seemingly from running from the police barrier. The other heroes were standing behind him, surprised he was able to surpass the heroes in running after Izuku.

"You don't have to worry Izuku, I'll save him," Jonah said before walking to the Sludge Villain. It was while he was walking that the hand Izuku saw earlier, except he saw a lot more than just a hand.

The being that emerged from Jonah was 6 feet tall, with a slim frame and a blue body. In the center of its chest was a mass of swarming blue energy, with veins running from the core along the arms. It had no nose, no ears, and black holes for eyes.

"Let's show him what we can do, **Ricochet**!" As Jonah said this, two marbles appeared from both of his hands and flew over to Ricochet's hands. Ricochet then threw them at the walls of the building. The 2 marbles bounced off the walls into the Sludge Villains eyes. The shock and pain from the high-speed projectiles hitting his eyes caused the villain to revert to his normal human form. Katsuki was left to the side to wonder what was happening in confusion. the Villain himself was overweight and hideous. He looked terrified over what Jonah was going to do to him.

"Wow. As a normal person, you're not nearly as scary. Well, it doesn't matter what you look like." Jonah leaned forward and looked into the man's eyes.

"Cuz I'm gonna beat you senseless! **Ricochet**!" Ricochet then jumped in front of Jonah and started rapidly punching the villain while crying out:

**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!**

The villain flew back landed on his head, leaving Jonah to admire his handiwork. Jonah was snapped out of his enjoyment by Izuku interjecting with a question:

"What was that!? What was that being you summoned!? Was that your quirk?" Jonah looked incredibly surprised.

"Wait, you can see Ricochet!?" Izuku simply nodded.

"Then I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Jonah said as the heroes ran over to them to see if they were alright.

* * *

**Stand name: Ricochet (after Ricochet by David Bowie)**

**Stand master: Jonah**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: B Range: C(5 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: A Development Potential: B Precision: A**

**Ability:**** Ricochet has two main abilities. It's first and prominent ability is to make any object it throws rebound against objects in any way the user wants. The objects must be as big or smaller than a baseball in order for the rebounding effect to work properly, but larger objects can be rebounded with concentration. The objects can travel as far as the user can see, and must rebound every 20 meters for the rebounding effect to stay. The objects will keep rebounding and will only stop if the object is destroyed, or the user wills the object to stop.**

**Ricochet's second ability allows it to trade the destructive power of its punches for a much higher knockback in an inverse relationship. The same can be done the other way, trading knockback for higher damage.**


	2. Heroes and Friends

After the heroes scolded Izuku and Jonah for their reckless actions, Jonah took Izuku to a fast food place nearby. According to Jonah, whenever he got into a fight, he always ended up hungry afterwards.

This is how Izuku ended up trying to talk to a kid who was stuffing his face with cheeseburgers about the intricacies of his punching ghost. He had bizarre days before, but this was a little more ridiculous than he was used too.

"Uh, this is one of the best burgers I've had in my life!" Izuku couldn't help but feel exasperated about the mysterious Jonah. The kid had just saved Izuku and Katsuki's lives from a villain who had a lot of pro heroes on the ropes. Those pro heroes then threatened to arrest him on the count of vigilantism if he did it again! And here he was, ranting about how good his cheeseburger was. Despite his irritation with him, Izuku had to admire his bravery. Izuku was threatened alongside Jonah, even more so than the boy since Izuku didn't have a quirk. It was no walk in the park, and Jonah's ability to shake off the stress of the encounter was impressive, to say the least.

"This is the only fast food place I've been to that put fries on their cheeseburgers. And I gotta say, it adds a lot of flavor to the burger-"

On the other hand, it was certainly annoying for Izuku to find a gap in the conversation to interject with a question. from the moment they arrived at the restaurant, Jonah could not stop talking about how good their cheeseburgers were. Eventually, Izuku just decided to interrupt him, "Aren't we here to talk about what just happened!?"

Jonah, stopped his burger rant to answer, "You got questions right? I'll provide the answers if you ask."

"What's your quirk then?"

"I can create marbles from my palms," Jonah answered, before putting down his burger. He held out his hands over the table while 15 marbles came out of his palms.

"I can only create fifteen at a time. They disappear after 5 minutes, but I can will them to disappear by snapping my fingers." Jonah then snapped his fingers, almost immediately the marbles fell apart only leaving a bit of dust on the table.

"Well, that's neat. But that's clearly not the ghost thing that came out of you earlier!"

"That's because Ricochet isn't my quirk, but my stand!"

At this statement, Izuku's frustrations with Jonah melted away, replaced with a thirst for knowledge. He leaned forward and replied, "A stand?"

"That's right. A stand is a physical representation of a person's soul, usually taking the form of a being that 'stands' by your side. Every stand has a unique ability. Ricochet, for example, can throw objects and make them rebound in any way I want."

Izuku leaned back to contemplate what he just heard. Ricochet's ability was unlike any quirk he had seen before. He was already thinking of situations where an ability like that would excel.

"I guess that's why you were so confident in that fight. with Ricochet, you don't have to worry about much."

"About that..." Jonah looked... almost guilty?

"Before today, I did my best to stay away from fights. I would only fight if there was no chance to escape. I kept to myself and never interacted with anyone. That interaction with Bakugou this morning was probably the first time I ever talked in class. But when I saw you go to save a kid who mocked you for having a dream?" Jonah began to laugh.

"It was pretty damn inspiring. It's my belief that an important aspect of being a hero is to inspire others. So in that case..."

"You can be a hero, Midoriya."

Izuku was already sniffling during Jonah's speech, but when Jonah said that, he couldn't stop the waterworks. He didn't even know Izuku before today, and he was saying Izuku could be a hero? Today had to be the best day of Izuku's life! But, did it really matter?

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't have a quirk. I can't do anything."

"I doubt it Midoriya. You might not be as powerless as you seem," Jonah said, leaving Izuku speechless.

"Wha- What do you-"

"There are a few other things about stands you should know," Jonah then held up his hands as he made his points. "1, wounds are shared between stands and their users. 2, the only thing that can hurt stands are other stands. And 3, Stands can only be seen or heard by stand users."

"Since you can see Ricochet, There's no doubt that you're a stand user like me."

"W-wait, I have a s-stand too!?"

"Seems like it," Jonah then pulled out a pen and started writing on a napkin. "And since the power of stands and quirks are inverse, meaning that a person with a strong quirk would have a weak stand, your stand should be really strong! Once you properly manifest your stand, text me on this number," Jonah then gave Izuku the napkin and then went to leave, leaving Izuku to ponder what Jonah told him.

* * *

Izuku couldn't sleep that night since he had a lot on his mind. Today was one of the best days of his life, being told that he could be a hero, and then learning he has a secret ability that few people have? He pinched himself at least 5 times on the way home, he was so excited.

Izuku didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. throughout the rest of the day and into the night, Izuku imagined what his stand ability could be. Maybe he could Teleport? Maybe he could stop time? Maybe he could rebound objects like Jonah? Throughout the night he tried everything he could think of to awaken his stand. He texted Jonah throughout the night asking for advice to help him manifest it. He only got one response:

_Jonah: The best way for you to learn is to go through the motions yourself. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep._

Izuku decided to follow his instructions.

By the time he was in class, he still had no idea how to use his stand. He would think that the entire day previously was just a dream if it wasn't for the news reports of the Sludge Villain's attack and Jonah's number in his phone. For some reason, Jonah himself wasn't in school. Izuku would soon wish that Jonah was here.

**"_Hey, you. I need to talk to you. Follow me, I need to talk to you."_**

The voice sounded abnormally high pitched, and it sounded like it came right from his shoulder. Izuku took a brief look around, from what he could tell no one else heard the voice. as he turned around, he remembered something Jonah said the day before,

_Stands can only be seen or heard by stand users_.

The thing on Izuku's shoulder that was talking was no doubt a stand. It looked like a long centipede-like creature. It was about 10 inches long with 8 legs, 4 on each side. the body was colored dark green, with segmented black armor. Its eyes were massive golden bug-like eyes, Large black pinchers over its mouth. The stand jumped off Izuku's shoulder to the line, somehow going in a straight line.

**"_I'll wait in the hallway."_**

The stand then burrowed through the wall, seemingly into the hallway.

_Should I follow it? _Izuku thought. _I can't rely on Jonah to save me if this stand__ turns out to be harmful... But I can't be weak anymore. I'm a stand user and a hero! I can do this!_

Asking the teacher to use the bathroom, Izuku left to follow the stand. Izuku found the stand outside of the classroom on the wall, which when Izuku walked into the hallway, started to move down the hallway. Eventually, the stand led Izuku to a wing of the school that was under construction, blocked off from the rest of the school by a plastic sheet. Izuku had never been in this wing before, he would be in an unfamiliar environment, which would be incredibly dangerous if a fight broke out. _You only live once,_ Izuku thought before moving through the sheet into the unknown.

The wing certainly looked the part of being under construction. The walls were colored an unpainted white, there were paint cans strewn about, and the floor was covered with more plastic sheets.

Izuku kept himself cautious while he walked through the wing. He had no idea where the centipede stand scurried off to, and he had no idea where the user was. the more he traveled through the wing, the more terrified he got of the possibility that the stand was hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack. He kept waiting and waiting for the enemy to attack, until-

"Oi Deku, why the hell are you over here?"

Oh, it was just Katsuki. Izuku let out a sigh of relief. Whoever the user was would be more hesitant to attack if more people were around.

"Oh, hey Kacchan. I was just-"

"I don't care, I just saw you come in here and thought it would be a great time to have a little heart to heart." Izuku was feeling less secure now that Katsuki was here, and that feeling dropped completely when Katsuki slammed his hand on his shoulder.

"If you think you're seriously better than me, just because you and your dumbass friend stopped a villain, your dead wrong."

"I-i just wanted to help K-Kacchan! I'm s-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm gonna be the only hero-" But Izuku stopped paying attention to Katsuki at that moment. Instead, he focused on the centipede stand, who was currently flying through the air to Katsuki's wrist.

The impact from the stand hitting Katsuki's wrist caused it to break. It took Katsuki to notice his broken wrist. When he did, he tried to scream but was immediately cut off by the stand hitting him over and over again, ending with a shot to the jaw which knocked him out and caused him to land back on the floor.

Izuku almost screamed, before being cut off, this time with a hand pressed over his mouth and a whisper in his ear, saying "Calm down, if you scream, the other people in the school will know were here."

The unknown individual did his best to drag a kicking and screaming Izuku into an empty classroom, eventually succeeding. As soon as he closed the door, he let Izuku go, letting him get a good look at the person.

The man in question was a few inches taller than Midoriya and looked like a high school student. He wore black jeans, and a zipped up leather jacket. His hair was combed back, making him look like a character from an 80s teen movie. The high school put his hand out for Izuku to shake while saying, "My names Daryl Oates, what's yours?"

Izuku immediately slapped the hand away saying, "Why did you do that to Kacchan!?"

"I thought he was about to hurt you! You don't have to worry, he may be knocked out, but the worst injury he should have is a broken wrist!"

Izuku calmed down after that. What Daryl said made a lot of sense, if the confrontation had gone on, there was a large chance that Katsuki would have tried to hurt Izuku.

There was a long, awkward pause before Daryl said, "So, uh, you're a stand user right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I overheard you yesterday in the restaurant." Izuku cursed at himself silently. If this guy happened to hear him, who else heard Izuku and Jonah in the restaurant?

"I've never known any other stand users growing up. I've never had anyone that has a stand like **Private Eyes**," Daryl said before his stand appeared on his shoulder. "But recently I've met these other stand users who are forming this sort of club. I know it's hard living alone with a stand, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me!"

Izuku had to agree that meeting other stand users seemed like a great prospect, but his analytical side couldn't help but question it.

"What would we be doing in this 'stand club'?"

This question caused Daryl to breakdown. "Well, they might have been related to a villain group, but from what I could tell they weren't going for some serious crimes! I know it sounds bad bu-"

"Daryl, I'm sorry, but I can't join you." This caused Daryl to break from his breakdown.

"For all my life, I've dreamed of being a hero. Now that I have a stand, that dream is just as strong as ever. I'm sorry, but I can't throw away my dream."

Daryl looked forlorn Like he was really Hoping Izuku would join him.

"I... I see."

Private Eyes immediately launched from Daryl's shoulder right at Izuku, but he was expecting that. Right as Private Eyes left Daryl's shoulder, Izuku dodged to the side, ran out of the room, and dived into a different room.

_Private Eyes is fast, and it can burrow through walls from what I saw earlier,_ Izuku thought. _Is there any way to beat him?_

**"_I'm sorry kid._"** Izuku turned to listen to Private Eyes, who came from the wall.

**"_If I let you go, you'll tell the heroes about me and the club. I can't let you get rid of my chance." _**

Private Eyes shot to Izuku, only for him to dodge at the last second. Every time Private Eyes shot at Izuku, he would dodge. This wasn't so bad. someone had to notice that Izuku hadn't returned to class. If he just bided his time, then someone would come eventually-

This thought was immediately cut off when he felt a stinging pain in his arm. Private Eyes had just jumped into his arm, taking off a bit of his skin! But how did Private Eyes get behind him? It was then Izuku noticed. There were more than one Private Eyes. 2 of the stand stood before Izuku, with 3 Burrowing out of the wall. All of them jumping around the room to attack him.

_I had no idea a stand could have multiple bodies, all of them are surrounding me, WHAT CAN I_ DO!?

* * *

**Stand name: Private Eyes (after Private Eyes by Daryl Hall and John Oates)**

**Stand master: Daryl Oates**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: C Range: A(20 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: B Development Potential: E Precision: C**

**Ability:**** Private Eyes is made up of 5 centipede-like beings. These beings can burrow through walls and jump at high speeds. Private Eyes then can ram into enemies in the air, causing massive damage.**

* * *

**The next chapter will introduce Izuku's stand, and I gotta say, It's one of the best stands I've ever come up with. I'm sure you'll all love it.**

**If you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask them in the comments. I'll try my best to answer some of them in the next chapter!**


	3. Great Days

Izuku had a lot of bad days in his life. Especially lately where getting bullied at school was a forgone conclusion. Getting attacked by a centipede stand definitely topped that list.

One of Private Eyes' centipedes jumped at Izuku from the side, and he dodged backward in response. As soon as Izuku dodged, another one of Private Eyes centipedes jumped at Izuku from the back, sending Izuku flying into the wall. More centipedes followed suit, slamming into Izuku. The pain from Private Eyes' attacks caused blood to spew from his mouth, and panic to go through his mind. How was he meant to fight against a stand with 5 different bodies!?

**"_Why are you not using your stand? You clearly have one since you can see Private Eyes, but why haven't you brought it out? Is your stand only a passive ability? If so, then this encounter will be easier than I thought."_** Private Eyes let Izuku frantically run away while he talked, leaving Izuku to wonder how he was going to get out of this encounter alive. _How can I survive when I don't even know what my stand can do!? I guess I am just a useless Deku..._

His eyes wandered to the unconscious body of Katsuki down the hall. Staring at his downed friend, Izuku's resolve hardened. He didn't have any time to doubt himself now! Jonah said he could be a hero!

Private Eyes jumped out of the wall to attack Izuku. Before the centipede could reach him, Izuku stopped the stand with a punch.

But the punch didn't come from Izuku.

The stand that stood in front of Izuku was the same size as Izuku. Its upper body was colored green and it's lower body was white, with a black stripe separating the two that looked like a belt. More black stripes accented the green part of its chest. Its arms were entangled with black USB cords and USB ports. Its eyes were covered by a pair of goggles with green tinting and holographic green bunny ears topped his head.

"My... My stand! Yes!"

Private Eyes landed against the wall, blood coming out of his mouth.

**_"I guess I underestimated you. I'll definitely be more careful from now on." _**Private Eyes then burrowed into the wall.

Now that Izuku manifested his stand, Private Eyes was going to be much more cautious, if it wasn't already. If Private Eyes decided to attack from all sides, Izuku wouldn't be able to dodge or block, with or without his stand. This entire fight rested on his stand's ability.

"So, uh, not to be rude or anything, but can you do? Your ability, I mean." The stand stared at Izuku with an inquisitive look, before turning to the wall. One of the cords unraveled from the stand's arm, revealing a USB plug on the end. A port appeared on the wall and the wire jammed itself in the plug.

As soon as the cord was plugged into the wall, Izuku felt like a door opened in his mind, _something _traveling through. It took a bit for Izuku would realize: he was getting information about the wing through the wire! the layout, the date and time the renovation started, the location of objects in rooms, everything! a plan started to form in his mind as Izuku thought to himself.

* * *

Daryl was cautious in his search for Izuku. He had no idea what his stand was capable of, and he didn't have any idea where he was. He had Private Eyes search the whole wing, but the centipede stand couldn't find Izuku anywhere. Did he leave the wing to find heroes?

Daryl frowned to himself. When he first manifested his stand, he was left lonely due to the fact that no one else had a stand either. He could still remember all the bullies who mocked him for not having a quirk, nothing Daryl said about Private Eyes would stop them. When he met another stand user, his eyes were opened. This stand user told Daryl about a gang of stand users he was forming. It didn't matter if the gang was going to be a villain group, It was the first time in a while that Daryl was hopeful that he would make friends.

He was hoping Izuku would agree, but it seems he couldn't see past the moral problems of the gang. Daryl understood this, and he wanted to leave Izuku alone. But he realized that letting Izuku leave the wing would have been dangerous. He told Izuku his full name, if Izuku told the police, they would be able to find him easily!

It seemed like Izuku was long gone until he turned to the left and noticed a flash drive on the floor. That definitely wasn't there when Daryl looked there earlier. The flash drive was colored dark green, with 'DEKU' written on the side in bold, bright green letters. Daryl picked up the flash drive to inspect it, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He suddenly felt a punch to the back of his head, looking up behind him, he saw Izuku and his stand looking at Daryl from an air vent above him.

"Let me give you an offer Daryl. If you go to the police about this stand user group, I'll let you go without a fight."

"I can't do that. This is the only opportunity I have to make friends. I can't just throw that away."

"I could be your friend if you want me too."

Daryl would be lying if he said that the prospect Izuku offer wasn't appealing. He even considered it for a second. But his fear of the gang wouldn't let him fall away. He voiced his concerns to Izuku.

"Then be prepared to lose Daryl, cuz I'm not backing down now." Izuku then frantically scurried away through the ventilation.

Daryl had to stifle a laugh. Did Izuku really think He was being sneaky? Daryl could hear him move throughout the ventilation. If Izuku was hoping he could run away, then that was stupid too. Private Eyes was a long-range stand, anywhere Izuku went in the school, Private Eyes could follow.

Daryl sent all 5 of Private Eyes centipedes after Izuku. He was moving surprisingly quickly in the vents (No doubt with the help of his stand), But Private Eyes was fast enough to catch Izuku. Izuku stopped at a vent as Private Eyes rounded the corner.

**_"It looks like it's the end of the road, there's nowhere else for you to run!" _**Private Eyes said, before launching all of its centipedes at you.

"Your right Daryl, its the end of the road for you."

Izuku then used his stand to break open the vent and jumped out. Private Eyes continued out of the vent, right to Daryl. He was shocked when he heard Izuku destroy the vent right next to him, and was even more shocked when he saw Private Eyes launching at him. He was so in shock that he didn't bother to dodge. The impact of all 5 Private Eyes' broke many of his bones and knocked him out.

* * *

Izuku was amazed that his plan worked. He knew that he couldn't go for a full-frontal assault since Private Eyes would just beat him away, but the plan he imagined was just insane. _I guess insanity comes with the territory._

Izuku could hear voices come from outside the wing. It seemed like his fight attracted the attention of the school. He looked back at the unconscious bodies of Katsuki and Daryl. They would be alright, the other students would keep them safe. If Izuku stayed there, He would be questioned about what happened, and he didn't want to deal with that. Opening a nearby window, he carefully jumped out of the wing and ran away.

As soon as he believed he was far away enough, he took out his phone and called Jonah. Jonah answered the phone almost immediately, and Izuku practically yelled through the phone before Jonah could speak

"I manifested my stand!"

"Nice, meet me at Dagobah Beach Park in an hour." Izuku was a little disappointed. He was thinking Jonah would be interested or impressed about his stand. This feeling disappeared with what Jonah asked next:

"What's its name?"

Izuku paused for a minute. A few names floated around, but eventually, the perfect name came to mind. A name that resonated with the depths of his soul, almost as if his own stand was pleased.

"Great Days."

"Good name, see you in a bit." Izuku wasn't even upset after Jonah hanged up.

* * *

The beach was covered with garbage. Izuku could still remember his mother talking about how beautiful the beach once was, how she met her husband on the wide stretch of sand. You wouldn't be able to tell that from how the beached looked today. Izuku could barely see the ocean from the parking lot right next to the beach.

Izuku could see Jonah on the beach, now wearing black jeans, a blue jacket, and the same Ricochet shirt he first wore when he met Izuku. He was currently using his stand, Ricochet, to destroy some garbage by rapidly punching it, it's stand cry echoing out throughout the beach.

**DORARARARARARARARARARARA!**

The garbage was destroyed in about 8 seconds, completely turned to dust. Izuku found the display impressive. After Jonah finished, he noticed Izuku watching behind him.

"Hey, Midoriya! You got your stand right?"

"Yeah, check him out!" Izuku then summoned Great Days. Jonah looked impressed, the overall look and name really suited Izuku.

"I want you to use Great Days to destroy that pile of garbage. Do it in any way that seems natural to you." Izuku broke out into a grin. This was the first time in quite a while that someone was impressed with him, the first time he felt powerful. Was this how Katsuki felt when he got his quirk? It certainly was a rush. Izuku walked forward as Great Days rushed forward to destroy the garbage, a cry emanating from his mouth with Izuku's voice:

**YUSHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHA!**

The difference between Great Days' strength and Ricochet's was immediately noticeable. The garbage pile was about the same size as the one that Ricochet destroyed, and it was destroyed in only a few seconds at Great Days' hands. Both Izuku and Jonah were impressed. Jonah guessed that Izuku's stand would be powerful because of his quirkless nature, and it looked like he was right!

Izuku seemingly then realized that he didn't know why he was there, asking: "So, why did you ask me here Jonah?"

"I'm glad you asked Midoriya. You probably already know how this beach was once beautiful. One of the most important things about being a hero is serving the public, and I can't think of a better way to do that right now than cleaning this beach." Jonah then pointed upward at the sky.

"In order to prepare our bodies for UA, we'll both be cleaning this beach! It's going to be tough. There are only 10 months left until the UA entrance exam, you think you're up to it?"

"I can handle it." Izuku didn't even need to think about it, his resolve was already set in stone.

"Good, cuz this is going to be hell."

* * *

The first month of training was entirely devoted to learning the ins and outs of Izuku's stand ability.

To put it mildly, it was a lot to digest.

Great Days' ability seemed to be focused on data collection and storage. Along its arms were flash drives and USB cords, these could be placed into any object, and information about the object would be absorbed. Both seemed to have benefits and drawbacks. the USB cords were a direct connection, meaning it was faster, and Izuku could choose what information to collect. The main drawback of the cords was that they were limited to Great Days' 2-meter range. The flash drives, on the other hand, were slightly slower, could be seen by non-stand users, and absorbed random bunches of information, but could be used at any range and by anyone.

Great Days' could also transfer information to other sources. May that be other computers to even people. When Izuku absorbed information about a particularly beat-up car, he could then plug the USB cord into Jonah and transfer the information into Jonah's brain. Jonah hypothesized that Great Days could absorb information from people, including memories. Izuku refused to test it. The data collection of the flash drives were entirely random, and it only took one simple thought from Izuku for Great Days to take particular information from an object, Izuku didn't want to take private memories from a person, with or without permission. Jonah agreed wholeheartedly.

It also seemed that Great Days had some sort of intelligence, which surprised Izuku. The stand could display some basic emotions but couldn't communicate, and a few times Izuku noticed thoughts in his head that just sort of appeared. It took a while to crack what the intelligence was for, but the 2 stand users came to the conclusion that the intelligence was meant to analyze the information absorbed. It may have been what helped Izuku to analyze quirks in such detail.

Eventually, Izuku had to tell his mother about this new ability. They decided to pass of Great Days' flash drives as his quirk, but it still went about as well as Izuku thought.

_Inko Midoriya loved her son Izuku. She always did her best to encourage him in everything he did. But when it was determined that Izuku was quirkless, She couldn't for the life of her encourage his dream of being a hero. Without a quirk, Izuku would be hopeless against superpowered villains. When Izuku asked if he could be a hero, Inko said he couldn't. Ever since then, she realized she said the wrong thing. Izuku constantly tried his best, never complained about anything, seemingly to prove himself to his own mother. Watching Izuku like that broke Inko's heart._

_"Hi mom, we're home!" Inko was preparing lunch when Izuku came home. accompanying him was a boy he didn't recognize. __"We, uh, have a lot to talk about."__ Izuku went to his room to drop off his backpack while the boy stayed behind. _

_"Sure thing honey, and what's your name?" Inko held out her hand for the boy to shake. The boy looked neutral, almost bored._

_"I'm Jonah." Jonah didn't take her hand._

_"W-what about your last name?"_

_"Just Jonah is fine." _

_"O-ok." Why was Izuku hanging out with this punk? Izuku then came out of his room, at least she didn't have to stay alone with Jonah for long._

_"So mom, you might want to sit down, this is going to be a lot to take in."_

_"Its fine Izuku, I can handle it." Izuku and Jonah looked at each other before Izuku held out his hand. A flash drive suddenly materialized in his hands._

_"I got my quirk! from what I can tell, I can create flash drives and use them to absorb information." Inko looked like her whole world was falling apart before she fell to the ground unconscious. Izuku frantically scurried to pick his mother off the ground, while Jonah looked on in shock. That was not the reaction he was expecting._

_"Does she do this a lot?"_

_"Sometimes." _

In that month, Jonah taught Izuku to have better control of his stand. Having his stand out meant that Izuku was getting two different sets of senses, one from his stand, and one from his body. Jonah put it like this: "Using a stand is a lot like renovating a house. If you do everything at once you'll get distracted and fall apart. You need to focus on one thing at a time in order to get everything done."

Izuku wasn't sure if the analogy he used was really effective, but what he said was true. At first, he had a hard time focusing on one set of senses, usually getting overwhelmed with information and just staying still. After a month, he could use his stand as naturally as he breathed.

The rest of the 10 months were entirely spent on training their bodies. Jonah was decently in shape, while Izuku struggled with small bags of trash. They would pick up trash after school on weekdays, with weekends off to practice with their stands. Izuku had done his best to stay decently in shape over the years, but not to the degree he was hoping to reach in 9 months. After training for the first few weeks, Izuku was dead tired. One time he passed out from being so tired.

_Jonah came through the door with an unconscious Izuku in his arms. Seeing Izuku like that, Inko scurried over in fear for her son. _

_"Hold your horses, Miss, Midoriya is just tired," Jonah said, before putting Izuku down on a couch. He sat down with Izuku while Inko went to get some water for him._

_"You know, I didn't know what to think of you back when I first met you," Inko said, Prompting Jonah to look up at her. "I first thought you were a punk, I had no idea why Izuku hanged out with you. But the more I saw you and Izuku grow, the more I learned how much you care for him." Jonah didn't know how to respond._

_"If you tell that to Izuku, I'm never coming back." Inko couldn't help but laugh. Izuku woke up while they were talking._

_"You never were the socializing type, were you Jonah?"_

_"Hey, I talked to people today!"_

_"What are you... Oh yeah! Some kids were bothering you and you told them to fuck off! you call that socializing?!"_

_"Usually I would just walk away! I'd call that progress!" _

_Inko laughed at their interaction. It looked like Jonah was a good friend to Izuku after all!_

Eventually, there ten months of work paid off.

* * *

Jonah always made sure to get up early on weekends so he could have plenty of time to train. He would go to Izuku's apartment to get him, walk to the beach, and they would train with their stands until either they got too tired, or it was time for lunch. This time when he got to Izuku's apartment, he wasn't there. Inko said that Izuku had already left for the beach.

While Jonah walked to the beach to catch up with Izuku, he wondered while Izuku would go without him. In the first few months, Jonah had to drag him out of bed. Later when Izuku got more energy, he would still wait for Jonah out of habit. This was the first time in ten months that Izuku actually left before him.

When Jonah got to the beach, His jaw dropped at what he was seeing. Izuku was standing on a pile of garbage, shirtless, screaming out into the sea. His body was covered in sweat. His muscles were ripped, way more than Jonah was expecting. He had never seen Izuku's muscles before, it seems like the ten months really changed him!

Izuku fell off of the trash pile before he could fall on the ground, Jonah sent out Ricochet to catch him. Ricochet sat Izuku down on a bench while Jonah sat down next to him.

"Midoriya... Your JACKED! You're so ripped! you did good!" Izuku smiled at Jonah.

"You've been so nice to me Jonah... Helping me on my way to UA... I'm so lucky..."

"Oh, shut up Midoriya. I only started the engine, you were the one who drove the way here. I mean, if it wasn't for you jumping to save Bakugou, I would have never helped you." The two friends admired the sunrise until Izuku said:

"My name's Izuku, Jonah. Y-You should probably use it." Jonah thought for a minute before laughing.

"Alright, Izuku. Get a shirt on let's go celebrate."

* * *

**Stand name: Great Days (after Great Days by Daisuke Hasegawa)**

**Stand master: Izuku Midoriya**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: A Range: D(2 Meters) Speed: A**

**Persistence: C Development Potential: C Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Great Days can use USB cords and flash drives to absorb, and transfer information to and from any source. The USB cords absorb information faster and can absorb specific information. The flash drives can be seen by non-stand users, are slower, and can be used by anyone. Great Days can also analyze absorbed information.**

* * *

**I realized while writing the ending that people might think that Izuku x Jonah was going to be a pair. To anyone excited about that: I'm sorry, that is not the pair I'm going for. There are going to be pairings, but I will reveal those later.**

**Otakumode: Thank you for your questions! to answer your questions: strong quirk users can have stands, they'll just have weaker stands. I actually have plans for people with strong quirks to have weak stands, even one of the gang members! To answer your other question, There will be a stand arrow. You'll see it in the next chapter in fact!**


	4. Iron Maiden

Jonah's idea of a celebratory breakfast was the fast food place they went to when they met. Instead of getting a breakfast item, Jonah ordered the two of them cheeseburgers. Izuku was really hoping for a warm breakfast, not cheeseburgers from a fast food place. To make it even worse, Jonah ordered what he called a 'Jonah Special' for the two of them. Izuku had no idea what to expect.

"So, what do you think?" Izuku would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was a normal cheeseburger with mayo, ketchup, bacon, and french fries. The strange combination came together very well. But...

"I wish I wasn't eating a cheeseburger for breakfast."

"Heh, yeah, I have to agree with you there."

"How did you even get a burger named after you?"

"I come here so often, I know every member of the staff personally. I order this every time I come here, so they eventually put it on the menu."

Izuku found it humorous that they even sitting in the same window seat that they sat at when first discussing Izuku's hypothetical stand. It had been ten months since that point, but Izuku felt such a rush in those ten months that it barely felt like ten days. When he mentioned this to Jonah, he agreed, "We surely have come a long way. There are only a few more days until the UA entrance exams."

Izuku still had his doubts. He had only had his stand for a few months. His control over it had greatened in the past ten months, but he still wasn't sure it would be enough to pass the exam. Jonah could see his doubt, So he stood up and yelled, "Hello everyone! can I have your attention please." The other patrons and the staff stopped their chatter to listen to Jonah.

"Ten months ago, Izuku Midoriya was a weak, quirkless kid with dreams of being a hero. He was bullied for his dream, every day of school being a reminder of his uselessness. But he didn't back down. In fact, he did his best to help anyone around him!" Izuku looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Ten months ago, I felt numb. I had no purpose, I went through every day with a scowl on my face, hoping for the day to end. I pushed people away because I didn't want to drag them down in my misery. It might sound overdramatic, but it's true." Izuku was surprised, He had no idea Jonah felt that way back then!

"But then I saw this kid, this kid who the whole world said was useless, this kid bravely jumped in to save his bully. This action inspired me to act as well. For these past ten months, We've been working hard. In a few days were going to apply to the UA entrance exam," Many people gasped. UA was notoriously tough to get into. The fact that these kids were applying means they must be really strong! "Izuku here is worried that he won't be able to pass the exam. But I think he has a 100 percent chance of getting in. He inspired me to get out of my rut. I think that makes him a great hero!" The patrons agreed. Seeing so many people support his dream made him cry.

"You got this Izuku. Were gonna ace that test."

* * *

It was the day of the UA entrance exam. Izuku and Jonah stood in front of the main UA building, Izuku was wearing a green tracksuit, and Jonah was wearing the same jeans, jacket, and shirt he had on the first day of training. Both were determined to do there best.

"This is it Izuku. All of our training is about to pay off."

"Let's become heroes, Jonah."

"Lets."

Izuku could feel his resolve shining through, This was his chance to prove his strength!

Before he even took a step, Izuku tripped on his own feet.

_I guess not._

But before Izuku and his resolve could fall flat on his face, he stopped in the air, almost as if gravity had just, stopped working. After frantically scurrying in the air, he was helped upright by Jonah and a third girl. The girl was wearing a thick pink sweater and black pants. Her hair was a nice tone of brown, and her round face held a perky grin.

"Sorry I used my quirk on you without asking, but I know falling on your face before a big test is bad luck, so I decided to help. Man, taking this test sure is nerve-wracking, huh?" Izuku felt frankly terrified. This was one of the first times that a girl had talked to him. He had no idea how to respond. Thankfully Jonah took the reigns for him. Placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder, he said, "It sure is. My name is Jonah, and this is Izuku Midoriya. Don't worry about him, he's not used to social interaction, you see."

"Oh, that's fine! My name is Ochaco Uraraka. You both here for the test?"

"Yep! were hoping to get into the hero course!"

"Wow, I'm going for the hero course too! I hope we make it in the same class!"

"Thanks, good luck on the test!"

"You too!" The gravity girl then walked away, leaving Izuku and Jonah to themselves.

Jonah could hear Izuku mumbling under his arm, but couldn't quite make it out. "Hey Izuku, what are you mumbling about?"

"I... I... I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!"

"You didn't even say a word Izuku! You gotta work on that confidence."

* * *

Izuku and Jonah sat next to each other in what looked like a college classroom. On the podium stood the voice hero, Present Mic. "To all my listeners here today, thanks for tuning in to my show! EVERYONE SAY 'HEY'!" Present Mic waited for a response, but there was none. Either they were too scared about the exam they were about to take, or they didn't like Mic's attitude. This didn't seem to phase Preset Mic.

"What a refined response. Anyway, Here's how the practical exam is going to go down! ARE YOU ALL READY!" Again, no response. Izuku was excited to see the hero. UA was actually taught by pro heroes, so it wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

"Oh my god, it's Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every week!"

"You sure are a hero nerd, Izuku."

"You listen to his show to Jonah, don't try to lie to me."

"Hell yeah, I do."

"You listeners will be participating in 10-minute mock battles. You'll all head to a specified battle zone, You'll be able to bring anything with you! There will be 3 different types of mock villains roaming the battle zones, each is assigned different point values from 1 to 3, the higher the point value, the more challenging they will be! Your goal is to run around, destroy the bots, and earn some points! Attacking other examinees or performing other villainous actions is strictly prohibited."

A black hair, glasses-wearing examinee stood up and asked, "You said there were 3 types of villains, but the handout here says there are 4 types. If this is a misprint, the UA should be ashamed of this mistake! And you 2!" the Examinee then pointed at Izuku and Jonah. Izuku looked embarrassed, while Jonah looked bored. "Your muttering is distracting! If your here to relax then you should leave immediately!"

"Ok, ok, let's all calm down. As for your question Examinee 7111, I was getting to it! The 4th villain type has 0 points attached to it, it's more of an obstacle to be avoided than a villain to take down!"

"Thank you for answering, sorry for my interruption," The examinee said before sitting back down.

"Mic would have talked about the 0 pointer if 4 eyes just waited."

"Calm down Jonah, He's taking the entrance exam just like us."

"... So were going to different exam sites?"

"Yeah, probably to make sure people from the same school don't cooperate."

"You don't need to worry Izuku. With Great Days and all the training we did, you'll ace this."

Izuku could feel his resolve shining through. Jonah was right, He could do this!

* * *

Izuku stood by in astonishment. The UA campus was huge! The single battle zone Izuku was at was bigger than his old school, and this was just one of the battle zones! Izuku was surrounded by hundreds of other examinees, each with different quirks. One person was completely invisible, one had several arms, and a few more were a little more inconspicuous. Izuku could see Ochaco a few meters away from him, doing breathing exercises to calm herself down.

"I should thank her for helping me earlier!" Izuku went to do just that until the black hair examinee from earlier put his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"That girl over there is trying to concentrate. If you're just here to distract us, then you should-"

"I worked hard to get here. I worked for ten long and hellish months to get where I am now." The examinee looked surprised at Izuku's resolve. "Don't you dare think I'm here just to distract you!" The examinee looked shocked. But before he could respond, the gates to the battle zone opened.

"It's go time! There are no countdowns in real emergencies, Let's go!"

Izuku hesitated for a second, before running with the other examinees into the battle center. After running into an alleyway, He found a 3 pointer. _Alright! It's time to prove myself!_ Izuku summoned Great Days and attacked the bot.

**YUSHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASHA!**

The bot was destroyed immediately. If the other robots were this easy, then he was guaranteed to pass! 2 USB cords came out of Great Days' arms, one connecting to the bot, and the other plugging into the road. From the robot, he absorbed the weaknesses of the various bots. From the road, he absorbed the layout of the battle zone. Izuku grinned as he ran to get more points.

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka both looked forward to and dreaded the UA entrance exam. She wanted to be a hero to support her family, but she also didn't want to fail. She would have failed her family if she didn't make it into the school.

But things started out great! She met 2 new friends before the exam, and even helped one of them! She was already starting her hero career before she even got into school! As she started the practical exam, Her spirits soared. She had gotten 28 points in the first 5 minutes of the exam! If she continued this streak, she would ace this test no problem!

Her plans derailed as she saw another examinee down an alleyway, wearing a red t-shirt and black pants. The examinee looked hurt, sitting down on the ground holding his hand.

"Hey, are you ok!?"

"One of the robots hit my hand! I don't think I can continue the exam!"

"It's alright, I'm sure you did your best!" She turned around to look at the entrance of the alleyway. "I don't think the bots can get to you from here, you should-"

But Ochaco didn't get to finish that thought. As soon as she turned around, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a golden arrowhead poking out of her stomach. She started to feel lightheaded and was almost about to pass out until she was pulled away. It was Izuku! He looked at the perpetrator with hatred. Ochaco moved her hand up to feel the wound on her stomach, but there wasn't one!

"Who are you!?" Izuku shouted at the attacker. The attacker looked happy.

"My name is Richard. I was told to use this arrow to create some chaos. It looks like that woman is capable of spreading chaos." Ochaco looked terrified at being mentioned by Richard. "You should leave, this is between me and her!" Richard ran forward, a red aura emanating from his body. Izuku also ran forward, with a green and white being coming from his body. The being punched with a **YUSHA! **coming from his lips. Before the punch connected, another being came out of Richard. This being had a red and black diamond pattern over his body. The being was wearing sunglasses, with red lights emitting from the lenses.

"So you're a stand user too. Your not that I created, however. Are you a natural-born stand user?"

"Wait wait- What the hell is going on here!?" Izuku and Richard looked surprised, almost as if the forgot Ochaco was even there.

"It seems like you have awakened a stand, miss," Richard said. "Why don't you show me?"

"Wait, how could she have awakened a stand!?"

"This arrow is no ordinary arrow." Richard held the golden arrow in front of him. "This arrow kills some of the people it pierces. The rest obtain stand abilities."

Izuku didn't need to hear anymore. From what he was hearing, Richard had already used that arrow on other people in the exam. If Richard was telling the truth, in that some people are killed by the arrow, and Izuku couldn't have that happen again! Izuku had Great Days slip past the stands punch in order to punch the stands head, only for the head to open up and let the punch move through the hole.

"Attacks like that won't do anything against **Rocket**. Your stand is worthless." Rocket parried more of Great Days' punches, Only for his arms to wrap around Great Days' arms and throw Great Days, and Izuku by extension, into the wall of the ally. Izuku used Great Days to jump around the alleyway, with Rocket extending his limbs to punch Izuku from far away. Izuku tried his best to get to Richard, but Rocket wouldn't let Izuku close. Eventually, Rocket got a hit on Izuku, causing him to fall to the ground. Rocket got in hit after hit, every punch driving Ochaco more and more into distress. Seeing this person that tried to help her get beat up by Richard drove her into despair.

"Stop... STOP IIIITTT!" As Ochaco screamed, a pink stand came out of her stomach. The stand looked like a bird, about the size of a large dog. The bird was made up of various pieces of steel, with its eyes being big silver screws. The main body was colored pink, while the wings were yellow. Instead of tail feathers, the stand had a large handle.

The stand flew over to Rocket. As soon as it was just behind the red and black stand, its beak opened up and let out a massive caw, throwing Rocket and Richard back. Izuku looked amazed at the stand. "Y-you have a stand Uraraka!"

I- I guess I do..." Both soon noticed Richard doing his best to get up. "Let me handle this Midoriya."

Ochaco grabbed her stands handle with one hand and touched her side, disabling her gravity with the other. "Let's take care of this pest **Iron Maiden**!"

Iron Maiden and Ochaco flew to Richard, surprising him with their speed. As soon as Ochaco arrived at Richard, she slapped him to erase his gravity and Iron Maiden cawed once again. With Richard's disabled gravity, he flew dozens of meters into the end of the alleyway, the impact knocking him out instantly. Ochaco placed fingers together returning her and Richards gravity back to normal. It looked like a weight came off her shoulders when she did.

"Wha- What was that?"

"A stand battle. I think there are still a few minutes of the exam left. I'll explain everything afterward."

"I'll take you up on that." Ochaco left Izuku in the alleyway. It took Izuku a bit to recognize what happened due to the adrenaline. Holy shit, he talked to a girl, for real this time! He was going to meet her later too! Izuku left frantically to make sure he got enough points to pass the exam. He left so suddenly that he didn't even notice that Richard had mysteriously vanished.

* * *

Izuku had gotten 30 points by the time the exam ended while Ochaco got 28 points. Neither of them could tell if they had enough points to pass the exam since they didn't have any of the other examinee's point values to compare it too, so they decided to wait for the results in a week before they got excited or nervous. Overall, Both left the battle zone in high spirits, with one stuttering his way through a conversation while the other reassured the first that he was doing fine. The 2 eventually met with Jonah at the front of the school.

"You 2 seemed to hit it off. What happened? I know Izuku wouldn't be able to talk to a girl unless the battle center was about to be destroyed, or something." Izuku looked both flustered and annoyed at Jonah's comment, while Ochaco responded, completely oblivious to Izuku's feelings.

"He saved me from one of the other examinees that attacked me!"

"Some weird stuff happened during the exam," Izuku interjected, seemingly recovered from his bout of nervousness. "Uraraka awakened a stand."

Jonah looked shocked. "Sh-she did?"

"Yep! I was pierced with this golden arrow and my stand came out! It's this cute bird thing I named Iron Maiden! Izuku explained some of this stand stuff earlier, but I'm still not 100 percent sure I understand it."

"Why don't the two of us explain over lunch, my treat." Izuku looked amazed at how Jonah could ask a girl for lunch so easily, while Ochaco looked delighted.

"That sounds amazing! Let's go Midoriya!" Ochaco said, before dragging Izuku by the hand, the boy in question blushing profusely the whole time.

Jonah stayed back a bit to watch the 2 of them. He was happy for Izuku, he definitely needed more friends. But the reality of the situation eventually crashed down around him.

Someone had a stand arrow and was using it to create stand users. He had heard stories of what individuals with stand arrows were capable of, and it was not pretty. Jonah almost considered taking out his phone to call someone about it. It would only take a few minutes...

No. Doing so would mean forgetting why he was applying to UA for. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Jonah shaked away his thoughts before running off to join Izuku and Uraraka.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki waited in the bar for Richard to return. He gave Richard 30 minutes to finish what he wanted to do. It's been 35 minutes, and Tomura hated having his time wasted. His boss ranted and ranted about the power of stands, it was getting annoying. Tomura promised himself that if Richard didn't get here in 5 minutes, he would disintegrate him.

Unfortunately for him, Kurogiri warped back with Richard in tow. Richard definitely looked worse for wear, barely keeping himself conscious.

"What happened to you?" Tomura asked.

"There were more stand users in the exam. They got the jump on me."

"There were? I'm sorry Richard," A third voice interjected. "I should have known there would have been other stand users at the exam."

Kurogiri, Tomura, and Richard looked to the speaker. He was sitting down at one of the tables of the bar, reading a book. He wore a black suit with white vertical stripes, with a green shirt underneath it. His hair was black with a bit of white sneaking through, and he had multiple freckles on his cheeks. The League of Villains knew him simply as 'David', his true name a mystery to everyone.

Tomura hated David with every fiber of his being, mostly being due to how David had beat Tomura in a fight when they first met. If Tomura was more prepared then he would kick his ass easily. In a fit of rage, Tomura slammed rushed to David and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping one of his fingers up to make sure he didn't disintegrate him.

"Listen here asshat, the only reason you're here in the first place is that Sensei is _marginally _interested in what stands can do. I, however, am not interested. If your precious stands disappoint me one more time then I'll disintegrate your ass to next week, understand?"

"Loud and clear Tomura. I promise you will not be disappointed."

* * *

**Stand name: Rocket (after Rocket by Def Leppard)**

**Stand master: Richard**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: B Range: C(5 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: A Development Potential: C Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Rocket's body can stretch into different shapes to either dodge or attack. Its user can also manipulate his body, but that requires more stamina.**

**Stand name: Iron Maiden (after the band Iron Maiden)**

**Stand master: Ochaco Uraraka**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: C Range: A(20 Meters) Speed: A**

**Persistence: C Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Iron Maiden can release a powerful caw that can push enemies back. It also has a handlebar for its user to hold on to. this handlebar makes it easy for the user and the stand to fly around without a care in the world.**

* * *

**Originally this chapter was also going to include the first test with Aizawa, but then I realized that including that scene would make this chapter way longer. Each of these chapters has been longer than the last, but if I included the scene then this chapter could have doubled to 6 thousand words. I simply do not want to write a chapter for that long, so I just decided to include the entrance exam.**

**The 'Jonah Special' is actually the cheeseburger I get at Wendy's every time I go there. If anyone was confused as to how specific that detail was, there's the reason!**

**I hope everyone likes the stands I made for this chapter! Everyone was really positive about Great Days' ability, and I was scared that the rest of the stands wouldn't be able to live up to that potential. Don't worry, if these stands don't impress you, I can guarantee that future stands will!**

**OkayThatsKindaCringe: The stand arrow in this story is the normal stand arrow, not the requiem arrow. There are a few reasons for this, but the main reason is that the requiem arrow wouldn't add much to the story of Heroic Days I have planned besides what a 'Great Days Requiem' would look like. If you want to hear my other reasons, then ask away!**


	5. Glam Slam

_'This place is huge! How can UA afford all of this stuff!?'_ Jonah thought, as he stood before the battle center he was assigned to. It looked to be about the size of a large city, definitely larger than his old school. In front of the massive doors leading to the center were hundreds of other applicants, waiting for the doors to open. The number of people here greatly outnumbered the students at his old school. _'Heroism is a popular career choice, I guess'_. The variance in the applicant's quirks was nothing to scoff at either. Jonah came from an average middle school, so the people there either had weak quirks like him or sometimes didn't have quirks at all. The difference was staggering. One person had pink skin, one had horns and a cartoon-like face, and- Did that guy have a speech bubble for a head!?

Jonah was marveling at everything around him, until another applicant walked past from behind Jonah, bumping into him on the way. The boy in question was about the same size as Jonah, with a normal frame for a teenage boy. The boy had duel colored hair, his left side being red and his right side being white.

"Hey man, what was with that?" Jonah asked. The boy turned to look at Jonah. His right eye was black, while his left eye was a bright blue. A big red scare covered his left eye.

"You were in my way."

"There was plenty of space around me! You sure are great at making a first impression."

"I'm not here to make friends." the heterochromatic teen said, before turning around and walking away. Jonah couldn't believe the teen, heroes constantly worked together, and this kid thought he could do it alone?

"Let's go aplicants! The exam starts now!" Jonah could hear the voice of the pro hero Power Loader over the loudspeaker. '_I guess I don't have the time to worry about that_', Jonah thought before he used Ricochet to run into the battle center.

The first robot that Jonah came across was a Two-Pointer. He easily destroyed the robot by throwing two marbles into its eyes. If the rest of the robots were that easy, then this would be easy! Jonah used Ricochet to destroy two different Three-Pointers with a rush attack, a fearsome **Dorarara! **coming from Ricochet. The test went on like this until He came across the heterochromatic, destroying a swarm of robots with a wave of ice coming from his right feet. '_An ice quirk, huh? Simple, yet effective. I guess he had a reason to be such an ass earlier. I shouldn't worry though, I should just get more points.'_

* * *

In a surveillance room far away from the battle centers, teachers from UA watched the applicants with interest. Included in the crowd were Heroes like Present Mic, Cementoss, Midnight, All Might in his weakened form, Nezu, and Recovery Girl. Shoto Aizawa, known as the pro hero Eraserhead, watched from the back, feigning boredom.

"The applicants this year certainly are varied."

"There are the information gatherers, who learn about the situation before everyone else." On a tv showed a student with six arms, looking out to the battle center on the top of a building.

"People with high mobility, who can get anywhere before anyone else." On another tv showed the glasses kid running through a robot.

"The ones who stay cool under pressure." An applicant shot a laser out of his stomach, a look of confidence on his face.

"And the combat experts, their abilities in fighting are unmatched." One monitor showed a video of Katsuki, who was standing in a pile of destroyed robots, and Izuku, who was running around destroying any robot he found.

"Although it's great to excel in one of these areas, those who do well in them all will be the cream of the crop." All Might hovered his fingers over a big red button.

"Let's see what they make of this."

* * *

After 5 minutes of robot destruction, Jonah had around forty points. From what he overheard the other applicants say, the average was about twenty to thirty points. If he kept going like this, there was a good chance he would pass!

That feeling disappeared when he first saw the Zero-Pointer.

The robot was massive! it looked to be even bigger than the buildings that surrounded it. Mic did say that the robot was supposed to be an obstacle, but wasn't this a bit much!? Jonah decided to follow Mic's advice, He went to leave to look for more robots, but was stopped when he noticed the heterochromatic looking up at the robot. The boy almost looked happy at finally having a worthy target, but it was hard to tell with the neutral expression he kept on his face. Suddenly, a massive glacier came out of his right side, completely engulfing the Zero-Pointer. With a look of confidence on his face, he turned around and walked away, not even noticing the destruction he had caused.

The Zero-Pointer was in the middle of taking a step when the boy froze him, now that it was frozen solid with one foot off the ground, it was starting to buckle over. Not only that, but some applicants managed to get trapped in the ice! Jonah ran up to the teen and yelled, "What the fuck do you think your doing!? because of you that robot is about to fall over!"

The teen looked shocked as he realized what he had done. "I... I-"

"We don't have time to argue about this! Make yourself useful and stop the robot from falling!" Jonah yelled, before running at the Zero-Pointer to save the trapped students. The ice quirk user soon regained his senses and creates dozens of ice pillars to keep the giant robot from falling over. '_It seems he wasn't a total ass._' Jonah thought as he ran to free the applicants. He threw 2 marbles at the ice, breaking the ice around a kid with red hair. As Jonah freed him he asked: "Are you ok!?"

"Aside from being covered with ice, I'm fine! once you get me out, I can get help free some more people!"

As Jonah broke the ice around him, he said "That would be appreciated. I would hurry though, I don't know if Icy over there can hold the Zero-Pointer for long." The ice using teen definitely looked worse for wear. His entire right side was covered in frost. Constant use of his quirk must have done that to him. After getting out of the ice, the skin of the red-headed teen hardened, and he used his arms like swords to cut the ice around the trapped students. After a few minutes, All of the applicants were freed from the ice. It looked like they saved everyone just in the nick of time, as the heterochromatic looked like he was going to pass out from stress. The teen stopped making pillars as Jonah and the red-head ran away from the Zero-Pointer. They barely made it away from the robot as it crashed behind them.

"And that's the test, great job everyone!"

Jonah almost forgot about the test, the rush of saving people from the crashing robot stressed him out to no end. The heterochromatic sat on the ground, refusing to address Jonah or the red-head.

"That sure was a rush huh? My name is Eijiro Kirishima." Eijiro said as he held out a hand for Jonah to shake. Jonah stared at the hand for a second, before smiling and taking it.

"Jonah, and it sure was a rush."

* * *

The week between the entrance exam and getting his results was one of the best weeks of his life, for multiple reasons. The first was the entrance exam, He felt really good about his point total at the end of the exam, and he was happy that he saved some people. Ever since he saved Izuku and Katsuki from the Sludge Villain, he loved the feeling of rescuing people and saving people from the falling Zero-Pointer gave him the greatest high he had experienced in his life.

The second reason was his new friends. He loved the company of Izuku, but his nervous disposition got annoying every once in a while. Ochaco was might as well have been made in heaven, she was a treasure that some people would never get in their lifetimes. Ochaco's cheerful disposition Perfectly balanced out Izuku's nervousness. If that wasn't enough, Ochaco's antics most of the time made Izuku blush, and it was a treasure any time it happened. Jonah could remember when the three first when out to eat together.

_"So stands are a representation of, like, our souls?" Ochaco asked._

_"Yeah, that's right," Jonah answered._

_"And their called stands because they stand by our sides?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"But Iron Maiden is a bird when its flying is it called a flap?" Izuku laughed at Ochaco's joke, while Jonah just sat there with a neutral look on his face. He had never seen such bullshit before in his life. Izuku decided to add more fuel to the fire by saying,_

_"Yeah Jonah, you once told me about a stand that was a car, is that one called a drive?" Izuku and Ochaco lost their minds like they just told them the best joke in the world, while Jonah was dumbfounded he walked right into that joke. _

_"Yeah, yeah, you guys are hilarious. But anyway, how did you two do in the entrance exam?" Izuku and Ochaco tore themselves away from their laughter to talk about the exam._

_Ochaco interjected immediately: "I got about 28 points. I would be more disappointed if I didn't get Iron Maiden during the exam! I feel more... I guess complete? I mean, I can feel Iron Maiden in the back of my head, and I'm more confident knowing I've got someone to lean on."_

_"I felt the same way when I first got Ricochet. Izuku was like that when he got Great Days, he would text me every few hours about some cool thing he did with his stand." Jonah and Ochaco laughed at Izuku's expense._

_"Well, the exam wasn't as positive for me. If it wasn't for you Uraraka, I would have been killed!" Izuku said with a frightened look on his face. Ochaco noticing his discomfort scooted closer to Izuku. Izuku reacted with a massive blush, one that went unnoticed by Ochaco. The sheer adorableness of the interaction put a smile on his face, one that he tried his hardest to hid from the two. They were so cute together! Jonah was willing to bet that the two would get together during their time at UA. _

_"If that Richard guy was right, then there are going to be a lot of stand users at UA. If we meet those stand users, then it probably isn't going to be a friendly chat."_

_Ochaco could feel the tension of the conversation rising, so she did her best to take it back down. "Let's not worry about that, were going to UA after all! All the teachers are pro heroes, I hope we see Thirteen! She's my favorite hero, she's my inspiration for becoming a rescue hero!"_

_Jonah marveled at Ochaco's fanboying, "She's just like Izuku!" he thought. "They're perfect for each other!"_

Jonah laughed at the memory but was pulled away from his reflection by a letter being pushed through the mail slot of his front door. Ricochet grabbed the letter for him before it even hit the floor. After Ricochet gave the letter to Jonah, He immediately tore it open, a silver disc falling out. As soon as the disc landed on the table in front of him, a video was projected onto the wall, with a familiar-looking hero filling the frame.

"I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!"

The voice of the symbol of peace surprised Jonah so much he fell out of his chair. They got All Might to do these videos?

"You might be wondering why I am recording this video. That's because, as of now, I am teaching at UA!" Jonah was astonished. How did they get All Might to teach at UA when he must be so busy being a hero?

"I was very impressed with your abilities Jonah! The way you used your quirk was quite impress- I have to hurry this up? but I wanted to compliment him- wait, I how many are left!? Ok, I'll hurry up. You got a resounding 40 points, which would have been enough for you to pass If that were all it took! The entrance exam looks at a lot more than villain points." A video of a panel of judges was then shown. "Rescue points are dolled out by a panel of judges, who judge each contestant on their heroic actions in the exam! For taking control of a dangerous situation and saving dozens of people, You gained a maximum of 60 rescue points!"

Next, a rankings board was shown, and he was at the top with 100 points! He knew he did pretty good, but not that good! He laughed when he saw that Katsuki was right behind him in second place. He got 77 villain points and no rescue points, oh he was going to be mad about that one! Right behind Katsuki was Eijiro at 74 points, Ochaco at 73 points, and Izuku at 70 points.

"Congratulations Jonah, welcome to your hero academia!" The video ended and the projection shut down. As soon as it ended, Jonah ran to his cell phone, he needed to call Izuku!

* * *

Izuku stood in front of the main building of UA with a feeling of pride. Thousands and thousands of people applied to this school, and he was one of the lucky few to make it! Last time he came through the front gates of UA, he tripped before he could get in. That wouldn't happen today, he was confident. He walked through the gates, ready for whatever they threw at him.

When he came to the massive door to class 1-A, he wondered who got in his class. Ochaco, Jonah, and Izuku all agreed to not share what class they got in. Would Katsuki be in his class or the scary glasses kid be in his class? Izuku put these fears away as he opened the door.

"Take your legs off your desk! Actions like that reflect poorly on our image!?"

"I'll sit how I want to sit Four-Eyes! What school do you come from?"

"I come from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida"

"God your an elite are you? I wonder you'll be able to handle hero work."

Izuku could see Jonah sitting with his legs on his desk, with Tenya standing over him. He could see Katsuki sitting in the back of the class, glaring at Jonah. Once Tenya noticed Izuku standing at the door, He approached Izuku.

"Congratulations on passing the exam. My name is-"

"Uh, Yeah! I overheard you! I'm Midoriya, uh, nice to meet you!"

"I guess I misjudged you Midoriya, You definitely aren't here for fun based on your point total." Tenya could remember how crushed he was to see his 52 point total. He did good, for sure, but not nearly as good as some of the other students. Especially Jonah, who got one hundred points! He could still hear All Might's words: _"You got an admirable 52 points, but you got no rescue points! Your focus on doing your best in the exam clouded the meaning of a hero. But don't let that get you down, your coming to UA to learn after all! So come to UA Iida, Let us teach you how to be a hero!"  
_

"Hey, Izuku! You got into 1-A too?" Ochaco asked, surprising Izuku.

With a flustered look on his face, Izuku answered. "H-hey Uraraka! Jonah i-is here too!"

"That's good to hear!"

"If all your here to do is socialize, then you should leave."

Looking past Ochaco, Izuku saw what looked like a massive yellow caterpillar! On closer inspection, it looked to be a person in a yellow sleeping bag. The man unzipped the bag and stepped into the classroom.

"It took you a grand total of 8 seconds for you all to quiet down. For people about to enter the hero course, you certainly are unreasonable. Anyway, I'm Aizawa, the hero course teacher of Class 1-A."

The entire class stared in awe of their teacher. Most of them expected a pro hero they recognized, like All Might. None of them recognized Aizawa as any sort of pro hero. Izuku felt like he knew Aizawa from somewhere, but at the moment he couldn't recognize him.

Tenya was confused about what Aizawa said, and asked "Sensei, You said we were about to enter the hero course. I thought since we all passed the entrance exam, we were in the hero course."

"Oh right. You see, I am aware of your combat ability because of your practical results, but I have no idea what your personalities are. So in order to find out what kind of people you are, were going to be holding a test of your quirks." Most of the class responded to Aizawa's announcement with glee.

"A test of our quirks? Awesome!" said a student with yellow and black hair.

"That's the hero course for you!" said a pink-skinned student.

"This is gonna be fun!" Said Jonah.

Aizawa didn't look happy at the class's response. "Fun, you say? I should have known. If you all can't take this seriously, how about this? The person who places last on this exam gets expelled immediately." The class immediately stopped at what Aizawa said. The way he said it radiated with cold, hard truth.

"You can't just expel us, It's not fair!"

"Are you serious? You call yourselves hero students, and you don't understand how the world works? Well, if you didn't know before you will know now. The world is filled with unfairness. From villain attacks to natural disasters. It's a hero's job to fight back that unfairness." As Aizawa exited the classroom he added, "There are gym uniforms in the locker rooms. Put them on and meet me outside."

* * *

The class quickly changed into their UA gym uniforms and followed Aizawa to a field behind the building. The field served as UA's main training ground and was filled with different running tracks and softball pitches.

"the fifty-meter dash, the grip strength test, the standing long jump, the repeated side steps, The ball throw, the distance run, the seated toe-touch, and sit-ups. All of you were subjected to these tests in middle school, and you're going to do them again. This time, however, things are gonna play out a little differently. Jonah, step forward."

Jonah looked surprised that he was mentioned directly. After taking a few sentences to process what Aizawa said, he stepped forward.

"Why do you think Sensei chose Jonah?" Ochaco asked, turning to Izuku for an answer.

"Probably because he got first in the entrance exam" Izuku responded, annoying Katsuki in the process.

Aizawa took a good look at Jonah before asking, "What was your ball throw score in middle school?"

Jonah thought for a minute before answering with "Around 10 meters, I think"

"A little below average then. Do it again, but use your quirk this time. Just make sure you don't leave the circle."

After Aizawa tossed Jonah a softball, he walked into the circle and thought for a minute. '_I can't use Ricochet's main ability since there isn't anything for the ball to rebound off of... I guess I can do this_'. With help from his stand, Jonah threw the ball straight up into the air. As the ball was falling, He said, "Sensei, I think you misinterpreted me when I said this was going to be fun."

"Oh really? What do you mean by that?"

"I've never used my ability consistently until recently, nor have I actually tested how good I am at this type of stuff. I'm not excited because I can slack off, I'm excited because now I can see what I can _really_ do."

As the ball fell in front of Jonah's face, he overshadowed Ricochet's arm with his own and punched the ball, yelling out a powerful **Dora! **as the punch connected. The ball flew incredibly far, the other students jumped back because they weren't expecting it! Eventually, the ball fell down to earth. Aizawa checked the distance the ball went on a tablet and smirked.

"Now this is the type of behavior I like to see," Aizawa said as he flipped the tablet around, showing his class the 580.3 meters displayed on the device.

The entire class reacted with fervor as Jonah returned to the group. When Jonah got back Izuku said "You didn't have to punch it. You could have easily thrown it. You might have done better too!"

"The punch looked cool though." Izuku prepared a retort, but eventually just sighed. The punch did look cool after all.

"Alright, calm down. We still have a lot of events to go through. Follow me to the track."

* * *

The first test the class took part in was the fifty-meter dash. The first two to try out were the blonde Frenchman Yuga Aoyama and the pink hair and skinned Mina Ashido. Mina's quirk Acid allowed her to secrete acid from her hands and feet. It wasn't suited to physical tests so she just ran with her own athletics. She got a respectable time of 4.53 seconds. Yuga, on the other hand, used his quirk Naval Laser to it's fullest. He simply turned around, jumped up, and let the lasers coming out of his stomach propel him forwards, confusing Izuku and Jonah.

"Wait, laser's don't have mass! How is he pushing himself?"

"It must be like Cyclops and the punch dimension... I guess."

"How is he even keeping himself straight? God this is confusing!"

Yuga would have gotten a better time than Mina if it wasn't for the fact that he stumbled halfway to the end. He got a time of 5.51 seconds. "I if use my beautiful lasers too much I get a tummy ache," He explained.

The next pair to perform the dash were Tenya and a green-haired girl named Tsuyu Asui. Tsuyu's quirk Frog gave her all the physical attributes of a frog. Just one of Tsuyu's jumps traveled twenty-five meters. After two jumps, Tsuyu passed the fifty-meter dash at 5.58 seconds. Tenya's quirk Engine was perfectly suited for a test like this since Engine gave Tenya superspeed. He ran the fifty meters in 3.04 seconds.

The next pair to participate was another blonde boy named Mashirao Ojiro and a black-haired girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. Mashirao had one of the most simple quirks of the class; his quirk Tail gave him a tail. He used the tail to launch him up in the air and got a time of 5.49 seconds. Momo had the attraction of most of the boys in the class due to her beautiful figure. This attraction turned into bloody noses as Momo lifted up her shirt and pulled _roller skates _out of her stomach. Her quirk Creation allowed Momo to create anything from the lipids in her body, as long as it's non-organic. With the roller skates, she got a time of 6.23 seconds.

If any of the students were excited by Momo's display they kept it to themselves. One student didn't seem to have such restraint. An incredibly short boy named Minoru Mineta, looked at the display and said: "God that's hot." Jonah noticed what the short boy said, and frowned. He filed the moment in his brain before continuing to watch the tests.

The next pair was Katsuki and Ochaco. Ochaco originally planned to use Iron Maiden to give her a speed boost, but it looked like Katsuki would kill her if she beat him in this event, so she decided to just erase the gravity of her clothes and run normally. With this method, she got a time of 7.15 seconds. When the starting gun went off, Katsuki went off like a rocket, creating explosions from both of his arms to propel himself forward. He got a time of 4.13 seconds.

After Katsuki and Ochaco came a literal invisible named Toru Hagakure and Eijiro. Toru's quirk, Invisibility was simple to understand but didn't do much to give her a good score. She only got a time of 7.53 seconds. Eijiro's quirk Hardening let him harden his skin, making it incredibly tough. His quirk didn't do much to amplify his time, but he got a better time of 6.52 due to being more physically fit than Toru.

Up next was the heterochromatic Jonah met at the entrance exam (His name was Shoto Todoroki) and a tall blonde boy named Urami Nomo. Shoto's quirk was Half Hot Half Cold. As Jonah saw in the exam, it allowed him to create ice from his right side, but it also let him create fire from his left side. He decided not to use his fireside, instead choosing to slide along the ground with his ice. He got a time of 5.56 seconds. Urami's quirk was called Unfold, It gave Urami the ability to unfold his body in whatever way he wanted. He unfolded both of his arms to be the longest he could, grabbed some trees at the end of the track, and pulled him across the track. He got a time of 5.55 seconds.

"How much can you unfold your body?" Izuku asked. Urami thought for a moment before saying,

"I Haven't really measured it. Since I just finished a fifty-meter dash, I guess more than fifty meters," with a smug look on his face. He was one of the tallest of the class. This combined with his handsome look made him one of the hottest guys in the class in the girl's eyes.

The next pair to participate was Mineta and a purple-haired girl named Kyoka Jiro. Minoru's quirk transformed his hair into sticky purple balls that could be pulled off of his head and regrown. He tried to bounce off his balls to move forward faster, but it didn't do much because of his short stature. He got a time of 7.89. Kyoka's quirk was called Earphone Jack, It gave her natural headphone jacks that came out of her ears. She could use these jacks as normal headphones, or they could be used to project her own heartbeat through the jacks. Second verse same as the first, this quirk didn't affect her performance in the test, so she got a normal time of 6.99 seconds.

The next pair included a boy named Hanta Sero and a yellow-haired boy named Denki Kaminari. Hanta's quirk was called Tape, and it let him shoot tape out of his bizarre-looking elbows like a discount Spiderman. He had a similar strategy to Urami, He shot his tape to the end of the track and pulled him along getting him a time of 5.21. Denki's quirk Electrification gave him the ability to discharge energy. You can guess what happened, he got a time of 7.25 seconds.

After them came an honest to god_ bird person _named Fumikage Tokoyami and what looked to be a massive, octopus looking boy named Mezo Shoji. Fumikage had a quirk named Dark Shadow, a strange shadow bird being that came out of his body (Despite its nature, Dark Shadow was not a stand as far as Jonah and Izuku could tell). Fumikage decided to not use Dark Shadow, instead running with his own strength. He got a time of 6.65 seconds. Mezo's quirk, Dupli-Arms, gave him four extra arms to use. If that wasn't scary enough, He was at least 6 feet tall and could make various appendages like eyes, ears, and mouths on the ends of his six arms. He had immense physical strength and made it through the fifty meters in 4.23 seconds.

And finally, there was Izuku and Jonah. As the two came up to the track, Jonah said to Izuku, "Whoever ranks the lowest pays for dinner."

Izuku thought for a second as he prepared to run the fifty meters. Before the starter pistol went off, Izuku responded with, "Your on."

When the starter pistol went off, the two went off like a rocket. Both used their stands to increase their strength. It looked like Izuku was gonna win for sure, but when Jonah reached the twenty-five-meter mark, he cupped his and Ricochet's hands together. When he felt the air compress in his hands, he jumped up, turned himself around, and pushed his arms out. A massive burst of air came out of his hands and launched to the end of the track. They both crossed the finish line seemingly at the same time. Ultimately, Izuku got a time of 3.31 seconds while Jonah got a time of 3.36 seconds.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I simply used my ability to it's fullest! I put Ricochet's rebound effect on the air in my hands and threw it, giving me forward momentum!"

"You can create marbles! Why do you need to throw air!?"

"My quirk is listed as Rebound! If I used my marbles, people would get suspicious."

"Jonah... We just ran fifty meters in a few seconds! what will people think of that!?"

"Were listed as having duel quirks, don't you remember?"

The main body of students couldn't hear what the two were saying but could tell they were arguing. "Those two are either best friends or rivals," Mina said.

Ochaco noticed this and responded with "Oh, they're best friends. I've never seen them separately."

"Do you... think they're in love?"

"W-what? NO! Not at all."

"Just watch Uraraka! They're totally in love!"

"No, I-I know they're not!"

"So are _you _in love with one of them?"

"NOOOOO! NOT AT ALL, WERE JUST FRIENDS!"

Izuku and Jonah couldn't hear what the two girls were saying, but knew they were having a heated conversation. "What are they talking about?"

"Hell if I know. Come on, it's time for the next event."

There weren't that many outstanding scores in the grip strength test, for a few exceptions. Izuku got 350kg with Great Days, and Jonah got 260kg with Ricochet. Mezo used three of his arms to get a massive score of 540kg. Momo was the obvious standout, she created a jaws of life with her quirk and got an 'error' signal on the strength tester. Aizawa seemed annoyed that he didn't get a concrete score, eventually deciding to give Momo a score one kilogram over Mezo's.

The standing long jump was much more interesting. Katsuki created two massive explosions from his hands, clearing the sandbox easily. Mezo used his arms to glide over the sandbox. Jonah used Ricochet to punch the ground under him as he jumped, maxing out the knockback on the punch. Anyone with a little knowledge of the laws of motion could tell what happened. The knockback from the punch combined with his jump launched him over the sandbox. Yuga once again used his Naval Laser to propel himself over the sandbox. Without the fear of Katsuki blowing her up, Ochaco used Iron Maiden to enhance her score, getting an even better score than Katsuki.

The repeated side steps were easily the most boring test. None of the students were that good at side steps. There was only one remarkable score, coming from Mineta of all people. He used his Pop Off balls to bounce back and forth.

The final test was the ball throw. Katsuki, mad from being showed up so many times, created a massive explosion while yelling "**DIIIIIEEEEE!**", getting a strained reaction from the class. He got a very respectable score of 756 meters. Urami stretched his legs and arms to stand as tall a possible before throwing the ball. Being that tall made it harder to throw the ball however, he only got a score of 100 meters. He looked angry at himself for getting such a low score compared to his classmates. Izuku threw the ball with help from Great Days, getting a score of 665 meters.

Ochaco just placed five of her fingers on the ball and lightly threw it. The ball kept going... going... going... going... until it could no longer be seen. Aizawa looked up at the flying ball before asking, "That's not coming down, isn't it?". Ochaco just shrugged.

After all was said and done, the entire class watched as Aizawa projected the results onto the wall. To the surprise of Izuku, he got first place! He could feel blood rush to his face as Ochaco congratulated Izuku for his win. Jonah looked very disappointed, not at his fourth-place score, but at how he was going to pay for dinner. Katsuki was furious. He got fifth place, fifth! and that Deku got first!?

"How the hell did you get first place Deku!?" Katsuki yelled as he dashed for Izuku. Before Katsuki could get close, a bunch of cloth wrapped around his body stopping him in his tracks. He tried to use his quirk to destroy the cloth, but couldn't create an explosion no matter how hard he tried.

"And here I thought I could go a full day without having to use my quirk. I get dry eye doing this, you know." The entire class looked to Aizawa, seeing his hair standing on end and his eyes colored red. Izuku seemingly had a revelation while this happened.

"Wait, your Eraserhead! Your quirk lets you temporarily erase quirks!" The entire class seemed surprised at the revelation. The only one who wasn't as exited was Minoru. Since he got last place, he was going to be expelled. He felt this way until Aizawa shut down the projection and said,

"By the way, I totally lied about the expulsion." with a shit-eating grin on his face. The entire class was in shock at the revelation, especially Minoru. Izuku and Jonah didn't mind, they were currently arguing the results of the test, the entire class stared at the pair with a strained look. They were threatened with expulsion, and they were arguing who got to pay for dinner? What was up with these guys!?

* * *

Toru tossed her school jacket to the side as she entered her apartment. She was tired so tired! UA had such a strict schedule. Even though it was hard, she was lucky she was able to get enough rescue points to actually get in. She was especially lucky that the other kids in her class were so nice, her old classmates made fun of her for her invisibility.

Her thoughts drifted to some of the boys in her class. Izuku and Jonah were cute and strong, but they were always in their own little world. Urami was super hot, but wasn't Toru's type. Mashirao looked cute though, and his tail was super fluffy! If there was anyone she had a crush on, it was the tail boy.

She thought of this as she went to pick up a drink from her fridge. She went to pour the drink in her mouth, only to meet the fabric of her UA jacket. She looked back at where she threw her jacket, only to see her soda! How in the world did her drink and her jacket teleport like that? It was then that she noticed what looked like an arm holding the soda. Looking up from the arm she saw-

"Wha- What in the world is this!?"

* * *

**I know it's been almost a month since this story updated. Life has a priority, so I couldn't work on this chapter. I hope you all understand. I'm actually glad I took the break. If I didn't, Jonah's entrance exam wouldn't have been included! I decided to forget about the word length of chapters, and instead focus on what I want to be included.**

**Some of you may be confused as to why Shoto was taking the entrance exam and not the recommendation exam. If Shoto wanted to reject his father, then a great way to do that would be to reject his recommendation and take the entrance exam! In order to replace Shoto's place as a recommended student, I created Urami! I hope you like him, he will be important to the plot later!**

**The next chapter is gonna include the battle trial! Like always leave any questions and I will answer them!**


	6. Born to Fight

The curriculum of UA went like this: The day started with normal classes like English and Math. These classes were surprisingly normal despite being taught by pro heroes. English, for example, was taught by Present Mic. Mice taught English like any normal professor, boring disposition and all. The first English class 1-A took was so jarring because they never expected Present Mic of all people could be boring. A few times he would act like his normal self to get the class' attention, but he would immediately fall back into a boring tune.

"So, which of these sentences are grammatically incorrect?" Mic asked as various numbered sentences appeared on the tv that acted as the classroom's whiteboard. Most of the class had stunned expressions on their faces as they looked at the options, while some students were straight-up falling asleep (including Katsuki, who was resting his head on his desk). Mic waited a few seconds before walking over to Katsuki, slapped him in the back of the head, and yelled "Look alive now! Let's get learning! Which of the sentences are grammatically incorrect?". Katsuki looked frustrated at being awakened from his nap and grumpily started paying attention.

After those classes came lunch, students could choose to go off campus to eat or could eat the meals served in the cafeteria. The students never used the first option however due to how good the food was at UA. When Izuku, Jonah, and Ochaco first tried the food, they were shocked. The food at their old schools could be rated on a scale from passable to life-threatening. The food at UA was practically gourmet! eventually, they found out why the food was so good, as the pro hero Lunch Rush came to their table to ask how the food was. All three thanked the cooking hero for their food. Well, Jonah and Ochaco thanked him, Izuku stuttered out what they thought was a thank you before turning away to hide his blush.

But then came what the entire class was waiting for: Hero Basic Training.

The entire class waited in their classroom for one individual. They knew that All Might was one of their teachers, and the only class they had left was Hero Training. Logic dictated that All Might was going to be the teacher for Hero Training! Their logic turned out to be accurate, as the red, white, and blue hero came through the door of their class saying, "I AM... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!"

The entire class went into fits of excitement at seeing the hero. The most muted reaction was Jonah, and he still had a massive grin on his face.

"It's All Might! He really is teaching here!"

"That's his silver age costume, right?"

"Its style is so different, I'm getting chills!"

All Might stood behind the podium, and said, "As you probably guessed, I'm going to be teaching Hero Basic Training! Here we will train and learn the basics of hero work. Most of your time at UA will be spent in this class. How about we get started then! Today, we will be doing combat training!" Katsuki looked excited at the upcoming lesson, while Izuku looked frightened. Various panels opened up on the wall as All Might said, "And to go along with it, are your hero costumes! These were based on your quirk registration and your design requests. After you get these on, follow me to Ground Beta!"

* * *

Their acceptance letters they got a week after the entrance exams also included a request form for their hero costumes. Students included a description of their quirk and some ideas for their designs, and a support company would create a hero costume based on the from. Izuku remembered when he was working on the form...

_Izuku scrolled through his many hero notebooks, looking for a design that he liked. Over the years he drew various designs for his potential hero costume, nearly all of them were based on All Might. He was going through his most recent notebook when his mother walked through the door._

_"Hey, mom, what's up?"_

_"I'm so proud of you Izuku for getting through the hero course." She said as she rummaged through her bag. As she pulled out a green jumpsuit with white highlights she added, "I might have jumped to conclusions, but I made this for you! I happened to spot this design when you passed out from studying... I still feel bad for what I said back then. I look back to what I said and feel terrible for how terrible of a parent I am. I made this suit to hopefully make up for that."_

_Izuku looked over the costume, then looked at his mother. "This is perfect mom, thanks so much!"_

It didn't matter if it was simple, It didn't matter if it would fall apart in seconds. His own mother made this costume for him, why would he wear anything else?

The costume was very similar to his stand. It consisted mostly of a green and white jumpsuit, with black knee and elbow guards, white gloves, a red belt, and his favorite red shoes. The hood completely covered his face, with bunny ears topping his head and a mouthpiece resembling a smile covering his face. He was the last one to change into his costume and make it to Ground Beta. Once he arrived, Jonah and Ochaco greeted him. Jonah's costume consisted of black jeans, a dark blue leather jacket opened revealing his favorite Ricochet T-shirt, black aviator sunglasses, a black utility belt, and a blue scarf that seemed to constantly flow in the non-existent wind. Ochaco also had a jumpsuit, this time covered pink and black. The suit was also skintight, not leaving anything to the imagination. She wore a pink helmet, gauntlets, belt, and boots, making her look like a spaceman- er- woman.

"Nice costume Izuku, looks very down to earth! I'm glad they got my costume right!" Jonah said as he admired the, admittedly really cool, leather jacket.

"I wish I put more detail into what I wanted, the skintight suit is kind of embarrassing!"

The whole time the two were talking to Izuku, he was trying his best to look away from Ochaco. Her suit was a bit too revealing for his liking. But in the back of his head, he could feel a part of him want to say something. He was very familiar with this part of him. It was Great Days reaching out to Izuku, pushing him to act bolder. Even though Great Days didn't communicate with words, he could tell what Great Days wanted to say.

_You know she looks great, you should compliment her on her suit._

But if I do, she might be embarrassed, and she might push me away.

_She's one of your best friends. You like her, and you can tell she likes you too. Even I see it. _

But what if I'm wrong?

_You know your right. Even if you are wrong, that's not why I'm pushing you. I'm doing this so we can be stronger. Bolder. If we want to be the best, then you at least have to try._

"Izuku?" It seems that Izuku's 'talk' with Great Days took longer than he thought, both Ochaco and Jonah were staring at Izuku, waiting for him to say something.

_You got this Izuku._

"H-h-hey Uraraka, I think that suit makes you lo-look great!"

_Smooth._

Ochaco stared at Izuku for a bit, until finally processing what he said. Ochaco spiraled into a blushing mess, muttering off inaudible excuses and turning away while Jonah laughed out loud patted Izuku on the back, saying, "Very smooth Izuku." After he said this, he noticed Minoru commented about Ochaco's revealing costume behind him. He filed this moment away just like back at the quirk test.

"Alright, Alright, Let's concentrate now. It's time for combat training!" Thankfully, All Might took control of the situation.

"Sensei, Are we going to be performing urban battles?" Tenya asked. His costume made him look like a knight. His costume reminded Izuku of the turbo hero Ingenium.

"Not this time. Today we will be performing indoor battle simulations! You will all be split into teams of two and will fight in two on two indoor battles!"

"How will wins and losses be counted?"

"Can we explode the enemies?"

"Will we be expelled if we fail?"

"How will we be split up?"

"Isn't my cape like crazy fabulous?"

"I will answer all of those questions! In this scenario, the villains have hidden a bomb somewhere in a building, and the heroes have to dispose of the bomb. The heroes must catch the villains or the bomb under a time limit in order to win. The villains need to protect the bomb or catch the heroes to win! Unfortunately, you cannot just explode your opponents, you will have to tie this capture tape around them! You will not be expelled if you fail. You will be split up by drawing lots. And finally, yes, Your cape does look fabulous!"

The class looked stunned how All Might was able to say all of that in one breath. After All Might finished his speech, the lots were drawn and the battles were scheduled. The first fight would be Jonah and Momo versus Toru and Mashirao.

Jonah first looked over at his opponents. Mashirao's costume was a simple karate gi that was lined with fur the same color as his tail, He must have some experience in Karate. Toru's costume left some really naughty implications. The only things that could identify Toru were some gloves and a pair of shoes. From what he knew of Toru's quirk, It made her entire body invisible, she couldn't use it to make anything else invisible. If Toru's quirk worked like that, then Toru was straight-up naked. Jonah decided to look away from Toru to his partner to avoid blushing further and immediately got a nosebleed. Momo's costume was one of the most revealing of the class. The skimpy red top left her entire cleavage showing, probably to make using Creation easier. A Lexicon was stored on her back in a plastic case. She didn't have any sleaves, and as far as Jonah could tell, she wasn't wearing pants either. She just had two large yellow belts covering her... uh... _desirables._

"So, uh, Momo. What kind of stuff can you create with your quirk?" Jonah asked, doing his best not to look down at Momo's non-existant pants.

"Well, I'm able to create some mechanisms, some technology-"

"Technology? like, computers and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Jonah stared straight into Momo's eyes as he asked, "including cameras?"

* * *

Jonah watched the cameras as Toru and Mashirao entered the building. It seems like they didn't even notice the cameras as they walked in. '_God, this is going to be so easy'_

Jonah and Momo were assigned as villains. In the ten minutes they were given to prepare, Momo created barriers to guard the second-floor room they kept the bomb in, while Jonah spread cameras throughout the first few floors and drill holes in the walls big enough to throw marbles through. The plan went as follows: Momo would go to confront Mashirao and Toru directly, while Jonah would watch from afar, using Ricochet would stay by the bomb to watch the cameras and throw projectiles at the heroes. the range of Ricochet's rebound effect was only limited to where Jonah could see, So As long as he targeted things he could see in the camera, Ricochet could fight off the heroes from a safe distance. Momo created several steel balls for Jonah to throw. It wasn't technically necessary since Jonah could create marbles with his quirk, but he had to keep up appearances of Ricochet being his quirk. He would only use his marbles unless absolutely necessary.

Momo was currently waiting down the hall for the two heroes to approach. She had a trapped prepared, If either one of them fell for it, then they would be taken out easily. As the hero pair approached Momo's trap, Jonah prepared a steel ball to be thrown. If the trap didn't work, he would back up Momo with a ranged attack. As Mashirao walked down the hallway, he surveyed the building. It seemed like it took ages for him to cross the hallway. Once he was in the right place, Momo pulled a cord, dropping an electrified cross from the ceiling! He was able to dodge but was distracted by the failed trap. He didn't even notice the steel ball flying at his back until it hit him and knocked him over.

'_Jonah must be somewhere providing support, How can he see me in this cramped hallway?' _Mashirao thought before he was interrupted by Momo running at him with a staff. Mashirao dodged the first few strikes before using his tail to knock the staff out of her hands.

Momo heard Jonah in her headset say, "Judging from his costume, He's probably adept in karate. Standard combat won't work against him, use the environment and Creation to take him down." Momo took this advice and ran away from Mashirao. He went to follow the black-haired teen around the corner but was stopped as Momo hit him with a baseball bat, Mashirao barely blocked the blow with his tail. He almost got another attack in on Momo if it wasn't for more steel balls coming for him, forcing him to jump back. Momo then created numerous smoke pellets, and a pair of night-vision goggles as the pellets when off. Mashirao looked carefully through the smoke looking for Momo. He was unsuccessful as Momo laid half a dozen hits onto him. Eventually, he used his tail to dispel the smoke, only to see that Momo disappeared. He looked around to look for her, not noticing Momo was directly above him attached to the ceiling with a rope. She held a roll of capture tape in her hand, ready to tie the stuff around his tail. All she had to do to take him out was wrap the tape around his tail. She slowly lowered herself closer to Mashirao, waiting for the perfect opportunity... Almost there...

Momo was about to tie the tape until another roll of capture tape was wrapped around her own wrist! It must have been Toru, how could she have forgotten about her!?

"I knew you were above me the whole time," Mashirao said, "I just wanted to distract you from Toru sneaked up on you."

Momo lowered herself down to the floor as Mashirao and Toru left to find the bomb. She sat on the floor, contemplating her failure as All Might announced her defeat.

* * *

All Might and the rest of the class watched the fight from a safe distance away in a monitor room. Everyone felt for Momo's loss. She was doing so good too! If it was a one on one battle, then Momo would have won easily.

"It's two on one now. Do you think Jonah can win?" Ochaco asked Izuku, who were both looking at the monitors with interest.

"It depends on if Jonah can hold them off until time runs out," Izuku said while turning his head to look at Jonah. A shocked look appeared on his face as he added, "It looks like it's going to get harder for him."

* * *

Jonah felt bad for Momo's loss. She did so well, and she was taken out by a dumb sneak kill! The kill was still good since All Might announced her defeat over the speakers, but it still felt bad. After a few seconds, he came back to his senses and focused on his situation. Mashirao and Toru were going around the building looking for him. He might be able to take out one of them, but if both Mashirao and Toru got here, it would be a tough fight. Toru would be able to attack him sneakily with her stealth and Mashirao's skills in combat would overwhelm Jonah's strategy of just punching the enemy until they fell unconscious or died. He would need to hold them off until time runs out, or knock both of them out with his collection of steel balls. It would have been a good plan if it wasn't for Toru revealing her stand.

He first saw the stand in the reflection of his monitors: A grey being slowly reaching its hand to the bomb. He made sure not to react to the stand, just readying two steel balls to throw. He looked to one of the holes and threw the two balls as if he aimed for both of them to go through the holes. One of the balls, on the other hand, hit the rim of the hole and flew to the stand reaching out for the bomb. When the ball hit the stand's arm, it was thrown back to the opposite wall, a feminine cry escaping from its lips. '_The stand must belong to Hagakure.'_

The stand's body consisted of a black mist, it wore a white dress and a white masquerade mask covered its eyes. It only had a right hand, it's left was completely absent.

"I never thought I would see another stand user in this school before the entrance exam, I should have thought I would have seen more," Jonah said, addressing the stand. It looked surprised that Jonah could see it and said,

"You can see my spirit!? but no one else could see it!" in Toru's voice. The stand definitely Toru then.

"We're not so different, you see. Let me guess, you got stabbed with an arrow during the entrance exam and started showing stand abilities afterwards?"

"Yeah. You said these were called 'stands'? That's a neat name! I named my stand **Secret Girl**! Cool name, huh?"

While Secret Girl was talking, Jonah scanned the cameras out of the corner of his eye. He could see Mashirao on the second floor running away from his room, the bait he made by throwing the marbles in a direction away from the room apparently worked. It took a bit longer to spot Toru but eventually, he spotted her on the other side of the second floor, with Secret Girl's other arm floating next to her holding a small box. Since she had Secret Girl out and since she only got her stand recently, she was completely still, focusing on using her stand. From behind his back, he threw another marble to direct Mashirao away.

Jonah couldn't stand how lackadaisical Secret Girl was acting. They were supposed to be fighting, Mashirao was on his way to defeat Jonah and deactivate a bomb! This was no time to talk about how cool your stand was! It was then that he noticed that Secret Girl's legs were slightly bent as if it was readying to jump at the bomb. Sure enough, the stand bolted after the bomb, Jonah reacted quickly by summoning Richochet. He ordered his loyal stand to grab a nearby metal panel and throw it at Secret Girl's hand. The panel met Secret Girl's hand between the hand and the bomb. When Secret Girl's hand met the panel, the panel disappeared in a flash of light, only to be replaced with the small box Toru had. Jonah turned to the monitors to look at Toru, only to see the metal panel in Secret Girl's other hand.

_'Shit that's bad. Its ability seems to be able to teleport any object between its hands. If that stand gets its hand on the bomb, I will lose immediately.' _

"Wow, you have one too! It looks very nice!" Secret Girl said as she recovered from the panel being thrown at her.

"Thanks, I guess," Jonah said as he secretly threw another marble out of the room. "You know we're supposed to be fighting, right? Were roleplaying as heroes and villains!"

"I think it's pretty obvious that we're going to win, you see. You're outnumbered two to one. Once Ojiro gets here, we will win easily."

Jonah laughed at Secret Girl's statement, "You really think so? You really are an amateur stand user! because you see Hagakure, this fight was in my favor from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"Stand battles are very different than normal fights. In a stand battle, Figuring out your opponent's ability and strategy is crucial. You kept your strategy and ability out of the open for me to see. I, however, kept my plan behind my back, you didn't even notice how Ojiro was running right too you."

Secret Girl reacted with a look of surprise, before disappearing to return to its user. Looking back to the cameras, Jonah saw Toru and Mashirao land in a heap on the floor. It was a simple plan really, He just used the pieces he was given to create a win for himself. Toru was a stand-using rookie and tended to stay in one spot. Throughout his whole interaction with her stand, Toru didn't move a single inch from her spot. Mashirao, on the other hand, kept on running. Jonah was able to direct the tail-wielding hero to where Jonah wanted by throwing the steel balls at Mashirao, he just kept running in the direction the steel balls came from, assuming that the steel balls came directly from Jonah. It was easy to lead Mashirao straight to Toru and cause him to run into her. While the two were dazed from the unexpected interaction, Jonah quickly ran to them and tied capture tape around them. Jonah admired his handiwork as All Might announced his victory over the speakers.

* * *

The rest of class 1-A reacted to the fight with confusion. From their perspective, Jonah just talked to himself while Mashirao and Toru took themselves out. The only people who weren't confused at the fight were the stand users of class 1-A. As the teams arrived back at the monitor room, Jonah immediately joined with Izuku and Ochaco to discuss the fight.

"So who was the stand user?" Izuku asked.

Jonah answered with, "Toru was the user, her stand Secret Girl let her teleport objects between her hands to the other hand. If it wasn't for the fact that she had little experience using her stand I would have lost."

"Uh, alright everyone, let's talk about that latest fight! Who do you all think was the MVP?" All Might asked the class. All of them were having a hard time coming up with an answer, they were too caught up with the bizarre nature of the latter half of the fight.

Momo spoke up by saying: "Jonah was the clear MVP of the match. He came up with the idea of using cameras in combination with his quirk and was able to win the match when he was outnumbered. He was also able to keep me calm while I was fighting Ojiro." Jonah felt proud of how well he did, but this feeling disappeared when he took notice of Momo's body language. She seemed ashamed of herself, and Jonah felt bad for her.

"I would like to thank Yaoyorozu for her performance as well," Jonah said, surprising Momo. "She did well in her bought with Ojiro, if it was a one on one fight, she would have won easily. Let's also not forget how Momo was able to create cameras and monitors with her quirk. There's no doubt in my mind that she did an amazing job, and should also be considered MVP." Momo felt her cheeks fill with blood. The compliments from Jonah made her swell with pride.

"Well said, Jonah! does anyone else have any comments?"

As the rest of the class went to discuss the fight, Momo went to Jonah and said to him, "Thanks for what you said."

"No problem," Jonah said without looking away from All Might. A few minutes passed until Momo responded with,

"Were you truthful about the things you said?"

"I would kill to have a quirk like yours, Mine is kinda boring," Jonah said, this time turning to face Momo. Momo could tell from his eyes that Jonah was deadly serious. Momo could feel her admiration for the confident boy growing. Her parents would never compliment her, always expecting the best. They would force her to do her best in everything, even with incredibly pointless things. Hearing this person she just got to know compliment her on her abilities felt amazing.

While Jonah was looking at Momo, he noticed Minoru slowly inching towards Momo from behind her. He was slightly leaning down, seemingly trying to try to peak at whatever was under Momo's belts. Jonah kept looking at Momo as if he didn't notice Minoru and quietly asked, "I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable question, but I'm morbidly curious, are you wearing anything under those belts?"

If Momo wasn't blushing before, she was now. Her entire face was colored red, but she still managed to get out, "I-im wearing some panties." She looked like she was going to die from embarrassment. Jonah was relieved since he didn't have to hurt Minoru too badly, but he didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Jonah said. While he said it, he summoned Ricochet and commanded him to flick Minoru's nose, launching him back several feet into the wall. Minoru was left with a bruised and bloody nose and a surprised and scared look on his face. A few of the students around Minoru jumped in surprised, while Momo seemingly didn't notice at all.

"Anyway, How long did it take for you to learn how to make a camera? That must have taken months!"

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco were going to be fighting Katsuki and Iida. When Izuku learned this, his spirits fell to the core of the earth. There was no doubt in Izuku's mind that Katsuki would fight with all his might. Izuku had no idea how strong he was compared to Katsuki, so the potential winner of this fight was up in the air. Izuku looked over at Katsuki. His costume fits his personality perfectly. He wore a black and orange muscle shirt, dark green pants, and a pair of black and orange boots. He had a silver brace along his shoulders, massive grenade-shaped gauntlets on his arms, and a black mask over his eyes. He looked back at Izuku and scowled. Izuku could feel his confidence lowering under Katsuki's gaze. It went lower and lower until,

"You ok Izuku?"

Ochaco held Izuku's hand, helping him break out of his funk. He didn't even consider that a girl was holding his hand, he was so focused on how terrible he felt.

"I'm just nervous about this match. There's no doubt in my mind that Kachaan will rush to fight me from the get-go."

Ochaco looked nervous and asked, "How do you know that?"

"He can't kick my ass without getting closer."

"He... He bullied you in middle school right? I had no idea it was that bad."

Izuku remained silent for a minute until saying, "Let's get ready for the fight."

* * *

Izuku's plan was simple: Izuku would keep Katsuki busy while Ochaco slipped past and went for the bomb. Although he knew the plan was sound, he was still terrified. He was going to be fighting Katsuki Bakugou, the strongest person he knew. One part of him wanted to prove himself to Katsuki, and another part wanted to run away as far as he could and never turn back.

With Ochaco's Zero Gravity and Iron Maiden, they made their way into the building through a second-story window. Looking through the window, they saw an empty hallway, no Katsuki to be seen. Once they entered the hallway, Izuku started counting down in his head.

_'3...'_

They slowly walked down the hallway, being as silent as they could.

_'2...'_

At the end of the hallway was a room filled with boxes, still no Katsuki. After a few minutes of cautious searching, they continued through another hallway.

_'1...'_

as soon as Izuku counted down to one, Katsuki jumped from around a corner preparing to hit Izuku with an explosion from his right hand. Izuku saw the attack from the mile away and used Great Days to push himself and Ochaco away.

"He-he always starts with a-a right hook," Izuku whispered. He gave Ochaco a flash drive with the layout of the building, signaling her to head for the bomb.

"I bet it was fun making fun of me for years, keeping your quirk a secret from me. You were supposed to be useless!"

"Y-you got it all wrong Ka-Kachaan! I-" But Izuku didn't get a chance to finish since Katsuki launched himself at Izuku ready to deliver an explosion powered kick. Izuku was also prepared for this, as he used Great Days to catch the kick while he got the capture tape ready. Katsuki managed to use an explosion to free himself from Great Days' grip. Katsuki prepared another attack while Great Days attacked Katsuki with a flurry of punches. Despite Katsuki not being able to see Great Days, he dodged out of the way, peppering Izuku with explosions while he jumped around.

As Izuku was about to punch Katsuki, he grabbed Izuku's arm and, using his explosions as a boost, slammed him into the ground. As soon as he recovered, Izuku jumped away, ready for whatever Katsuki would throw at him.

"You always were a stalker, so you probably know that my explosions come from a nitroglycerin-like substance that I sweat and detonate from my palms. The funny thing is that my sweat can be detonated just like any fuel," Katsuki said as he raised his hand. "The guys at the support company actually took this into account and created something that took advantage of that fact." It was then that Izuku noticed what looked like a small red button on the side of Katsuki's index finger. When he noticed this, he immediately noticed something else important: Scattered across Izuku's body were small green disks filled with what looked like sweat.

Over the loudspeaker, he heard All Might shout, "DON'T BAKUGOU, YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"Shut up All Might! He'll be fine!" Katsuki shouted as he pressed the button.

Izuku's ears rang from the explosions generated at point-blank range. The pain was immense, he tried his best to stay awake but ultimately fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The class stared at the fight with discomfort. Katsuki's brutal strategy completely overwhelmed Izuku's more laid back fighting style, the final explosive attack from Katsuki made the classes skin crawl.

"Even though Midoriya placed first on the quirk test, he's getting overwhelmed by Bakugou's tenacity," Todoroki commented as he adjusted his costume. His costume looked incredibly uncomfortable, his right side consisted of a plain shirt, pants, and boots, all colored an off white. His left side, however, was covered in what looked like ice, from the top of his head to his boots. He had a red circle for an eye on his left side, and he had gold bands going around his shoulders on both sides.

Momo went to ask Jonah what he thought of the fight but was shocked at the state he was in.

Jonah's skin was pale, and he was shaking with fear. His eyes were wide as he looked at the screens, although no one could see this. His legs came out from under him and almost fell on his back before Momo caught him and held him upright. As the other students asked Jonah if he was alright, He placed his hand over his mouth, saying a silent prayer for the sake of his friend.

* * *

The sound of Ochaco worrying in his ear woke Izuku from his daze. He seemed to be in an air vent of some kind. He could hear Katsuki raging somewhere closeby. It was funny, in his first stand battle, he hid in the air vents as well. This time, however, He had a massive disadvantage against Katsuki.

All Might's voice could be heard over the loudspeakers, "This is just an exercise Bakugou! If you dare to perform an attack like that again, You'll be immediately disqualified!"

Katsuki was silent for a few seconds, before growling in fury and running off to find Izuku. Apparently he had no idea that Izuku was in the vent. How did he get into the vent anyway? Great Days had some level of intelligence of his own, did Great Days pull him into the vent when Katsuki wasn't looking?

He would have to worry about that later, Ochaco was worried sick over him. He put a finger to his earpiece and whispered, "Don't worry Uraraka, I'm go-good." The truth was that Izuku was not good at all. His costume was torn and ruined, while his body was covered with burns from the explosion.

"Are you sure Izuku? I heard an explosion and you screaming! What did Bakugou do to you!?"

Izuku refused to answer, he didn't want to scare Ochaco with how badly he was hurt.

"Izuku... I knew Katsuki bullied you, but this is insane! He hates your guts! How the hell do you still tolerate him?"

"Kachaan can be a bit... difficult some times, but I can't help but admire him. His tenacity, his intelligence, his quirk, he's everything I want to be."

Ochaco stayed silent for a bit, considering what Izuku said. He could tell that Ochaco was judging him, it happened all the time in his old middle school. He knew that Ochaco was better than that, but he couldn't help but be doubtful out of habit.

"Izuku... Why does he call you Deku? He called you that at the quirk test too."

"It- It's a nickname Kachaan gave me. It's supposed to mean 'useless'."

"Oh- I'm sorry. When I first heard it, I thought it was kind of cute. It has a real 'you can do it' vibe, you know?"

Izuku was stunned. Hearing someone speak of his nickname like that was unheard of. He could feel his confidence growing, and a plan started to form in his mind.

"Have you found the bomb yet, Uraraka?"

"What? Uh, no, I haven't found it yet. I'm on the fourth floor right now, that flash drive was super useful by the way!"

"Good, keep looking for the bomb, I'll take care of Kachaan."

* * *

Katsuki had never been so angry before. Izuku was supposed to be a useless Deku, He was supposed to be quirkless! Was Izuku hiding his quirk the whole time? Did he lie about his ability as some sort of joke? If Izuku thought he was better than Katsuki, then He would show Deku how far apart they were.

When he detonated the bombs across Izuku's body, Katsuki expected to see Izuku's unconscious body on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Izuku's body was nowhere to be seen! How the hell did Izuku survive the blast!?

Katsuki had been searching the first few floors of the building for a few minutes now, but he couldn't find him. He was about to go search the upper floors until he heard footsteps from around the corner. Rushing over, he found not a burned Izuku, but a green flash drive lying on the ground. Katsuki approached the flash drive and picked it up with caution. The flash drive was perfectly normal, nothing indicated that it was a trap. Did Izuku drop it while he escaped? Suddenly, the flash drive attached itself to Katsuki's arm and a message relayed in Izuku's voice through Katsuki's mind:

_BEHIND YOU..._

Katsuki swung around to block a potential attack, but nothing was there! Instead, he felt a punch to the back of the head, and was flown forward several feet into a wall! Katsuki turned around to see Izuku standing in the middle of the hallway, an air vent over his head. '_He must have used the air vents to move around! That sneaky bastard!'_

"You got it all wrong Kachaan. I've only had this ability for a year. I've been working hard to get to this point in that year, And I've learned a lot. I've learned how strong I am. I've learned I can be a hero." Katsuki could hear himself getting madder with each word Izuku said. "My Deku doesn't mean worthless. It doesn't mean 'you can't do it'." Izuku moved to a combat stance, his resolve showing on his face.

"From now on, my Deku means 'You Can Do It!'"

* * *

**Stand name: Secret Girl (after Secret Girl by Sonic Youth)**

**Stand master: Toru Hagakure**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: B Range: A(50 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: A Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Secret girl can detach one of its arms and control it like normal. When Secret Girl touches two different objects with their hands, the objects teleport to the other hand. Its ability can be applied to people as well.**

* * *

**The next chapter will conclude the battle trial, and begin the USJ arc! Things are gonna get really interesting at the USJ. Some big reveals are going to come!**

**Toru is ultimately not going to be a big part of the gang. She's going to be around but isn't going to be a big focus. The main gang is going to consist of Izuku, Jonah, Ochaco, Momo, and a fifth member that will come after the USJ arc.**

**This chapter ended up having a lot of references to Jojo's. I was halfway through writing this chapter when I realized how the steel balls Jonah used were a reference to Steel Ball Run. While writing Izuku's conversation with Ochaco before their fight, I thought using Jotaro's classic line 'I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer' was pretty funny, so I included it. Eventually, I just said, "Fuck it, Momo uses a literal Thunder Cross Split Attack". I hope you all liked the references.**

**Here's a fun fact about Izuku's stand: It was originally just called 'The Day' after the first MHA op. I felt that name was kind of boring and would be a really obvious choice for Izuku's stand name. Later when I was listening to some JoJo ops, I came up with Great Days! Its ability was originally going to be something called 'probability prediction'. When Izuku got into a sticky situation, time would slow down for him and his stand would give him two to three different choices to get out of the situation. These choices would include a percentage showing how likely the option would work. I had a lot of trouble coming up with interesting fights around that ability. If anyone wants to include that ability in their stories, then go ahead!**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. The Warrior

Ochaco couldn't help but be worried about Izuku. She tried to persuade Izuku to let her help in his fight against Katsuki, but he refused. He said that their best chance at winning was if Izuku kept Katsuki busy while Ochaco went to the bomb. Ochaco said that his plan was dogshit and she wasn't letting him play the hero by himself. In the end, Izuku said that he wanted to fight Katsuki, saying something like "I want to prove myself to Katsuki, and the best way to do that is to fight that directly," or something like that. Ochaco relented at that and accepted the flash drive Izuku gave her.

Using one of Great Days' flash drives was a very surreal experience. When she hovered the flash drive over her skin, a USB port appeared on her body and the flash drive attached to the port like a magnet. Information from the flash drive then moved into her brain, moving in alongside the memories in her brain like they always belonged there. It was certainly strange, but Ochaco would be lying if she said the feeling wasn't somewhat enjoyable.

Eventually, she found Tenya and the bomb in a massive room on the fourth floor. Ochaco could hear Tenya talking to himself from behind a pillar: "I can't believe Bakugou had to run off by himself. We were supposed to be working together for this exercise. I guess he is performing his role as the villain well. I will have to devote myself to the role as well. I am... EXTREMELY EVIL!"

Ochaco almost laughed out loud from Tenya's speech. He was taking this so seriously! even though it was hilarious, Ochaco admired how he was dedicating himself to the role. When Ochaco took a closer look around the room, he could see that Tenya had gotten rid of all the loose objects in the room. Even stuff as small as a crumb was swept clean, meaning she couldn't use her quirk on anything. From the quirk test they had the day before, she knew that Tenya was faster than Iron Maiden, so she couldn't use her stand either. As Tenya practiced his evil laugh, Ochaco called Izuku over her earpiece, "I found the bomb Izuku! but Tenya prepared the room well, I can't use my quirk or my stand to get the bomb."

"Where are you?" Izuku asked. She could hear sounds of him scurrying through a vent through the earpiece.

"I'm in the center of the fourth floor."

"Great! wait for my signal, then get the bomb."

"Wait, what signal are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see," Izuku said with a chuckle. Ochaco didn't like the sound of that. Just what was Izuku planning?

* * *

Izuku was hiding in the vents when he got Ochaco's message. As soon as he heard of her location, Izuku came up with a plan. It was a stupid plan, an insane plan, if he told his mother this plan, she would ground him for a month. But it was just stupid enough to work. He started this plan by dropping a flash drive down through a vent cover and waited for Katsuki to find the flash drive. A few minutes later, Katsuki walked over, picked up the flash drive, and fell for the bait. When Katsuki turned around, Izuku jumped out of the vent and landed a hit on Katsuki's back. After he punched Katsuki, Izuku jumped out of the vent to give a speech.

"You got it all wrong Kachaan. I've only had this ability for a year. I've been working hard to get to this point in that year, And I've learned a lot. I've learned how strong I am. I've learned I can be a hero. My Deku doesn't mean worthless. It doesn't mean 'you can't do it'. From now on, my Deku means 'You Can Do It!'"

As soon as Izuku finished talking, Katsuki raced towards him with his right hand extended seemingly to attack Izuku with an explosion. Izuku was getting ready to block when he realized '_Wait, he already attacked me with a right hook at the start of the match, so he must be trying to bait me! Then again, he might be predicting that I'll think that and do the right hook anyway... I'll just do this!' _Izuku left Great Days to guard his front as Izuku turned around to intercept a possible attack from the back. Katsuki ended up launching himself over Izuku and was surprised that Izuku predicted the attack. He launched an explosion at Izuku, only for him to dodge out of the way at the last second. Once he dodged, Izuku started wrapping capture tape around Katsuki's arm, only for Katsuki to push Izuku away with an explosion. Izuku started to run away leaving Katsuki to ponder what just happened.

"Grrr... Get back here Deku! You can't run away forever!" Katsuki shouted as he pursued Izuku around the building.

Izuku used Great Days to scan the building for places Katsuki used his explosions. These buildings were very structurally intact (most likely due to Cementoss creating them recently with his quirk), But Katsuki had been launching himself around with his explosions. It didn't matter how well the building was put together, Katsuki's explosions would tear it down easily. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a spot nearby where Katsuki used his explosions and damaged the floor. Coming to the spot Izuku saw that the floor was certainly damaged, but was intact enough to look like it was stable to walk on.

After a few seconds, Katsuki turned the corner to see Izuku just standing in the middle of the hallway, and immediately rushed to Izuku. If Katsuki was thinking straight, he would have stopped to consider how Izuku was just standing still, when earlier he was running away. In response to Katsuki's attack, Izuku simply took a step back onto the damaged floor and used Great Days to damage the floor even more. Just as Katsuki was about to attack, Izuku fell through the floor to the lower floor, leaving Katsuki to attack nothing. As Katsuki was left alone, he considered what just happened for a few seconds. As Katsuki's attack missed, he could see Izuku's face as he fell through the floor.

Izuku was grinning.

And Katsuki was _pissed_.

"I'm not letting you win this one Deku!" Katsuki yelled as he dropped down the hole Izuku created and chased after him. Katsuki found Izuku standing still once again in the middle of a large room. Katsuki's wanted so badly to attack Izuku, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Izuku had to be planning something, and decided to stay away until Izuku made a move. "You really think your so good Deku? I don't care what kind of quirk you have, You can never beat me!"

"You may be right," Izuku said while he caressed his right arm. While Izuku was talking Katsuki noticed how much he was shaking. "My legs are incredibly bruised, a few of my ribs are fractured, and I'm having a hard time breathing. You're one of the strongest people I know. Your quirk is way stronger than mine, and you've practiced with it for your whole life. But that's why I want to beat you! I want to be the greatest hero of them all, and the first step to doing that will be beating you. Right here, right now!"

Izuku and Katsuki ran towards each other, ready to finish the fight in one more blow. Katsuki's hands lit up with explosive power, while Great Days' arms enveloped Izuku's arms as they both prepared to attack. As soon as Katsuki let lose his explosion Izuku rolled around to Katsuki's side and started acting out his plan.

_'I remember this costume design! Katsuki and I made it together when we were still friends! Those grenades he used against me earlier were definitely his own creation but by the design of his costume indicates that he still included that other thing...' _Izuku thought before putting a flash drive into Katsuki's costume. _'Somewhere... There!' _Izuku grabbed hold of Katsuki's arm, held it straight up, and pulled on the metal part of Katsuki's arm gauntlets. The side pulled away to reveal what looked like a silver pin. Smirking to himself, Izuku pulled the pin, releasing a massive explosion from the gauntlet that destroyed the 3 floors above him. Izuku put a finger to his ear and said, "How's that for a sign, Uraraka?"

Katsuki hit Izuku with another explosion before saying "What the hell was that Deku? How was that supposed to-"

Katsuki didn't get the chance to finish his line before All Might said over the speakers, "HERO TEAM WINS!"

Katsuki was stunned. How did Deku get the win!? All he did was-

"You were so focused on our fight, you forgot that you were supposed to be protecting a bomb, didn't you?" Izuku stumbled, but even though he had burns all over his body and was exhausted, he still had a grin on his face. "All I needed to win was a distraction big enough to distract Iida long enough for Uraraka to get the bomb." Izuku started to stumble more and his face looked delirious. "It wasn't the victory we were both looking for... But... It was all, I could do..." Katsuki watched as Izuku fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Izuku awoke with a start in what looked like UA's clinic. The clinics he was used to in his old school just had a few shelves filled with bandages and a few chairs. UA's clinic had tons of medical equipment and hospital beds (UA was a hero school, students probably got a lot of injuries). Recovery girl was typing on a laptop when Izuku waked up. "I know this damage isn't technically your fault... But I won't tolerate injuries like this in the future. You're just students! In a few years, you will be heroes. But, for now, you're still in training." Recovery Girl went back to typing on the laptop as she said, "In the meantime, brace yourself. I predict some of your friends will be barging through that door any second now."

As soon as Recovery Girl finished talking, the door flew open and Jonah came running in the room. "IZUKU! Oh my god- when Bakugou detonated those explosives on you, I was so worried! Th-thank GOD you're alright!" Izuku was shocked at the state Jonah was in. Jonah was always such a confident badass who never waivered. Now he was a crying mess, terrified for his friend. What happened to spurn such a change? Wondering about that would have to wait. Ochaco, Eijiro, and Momo entered the clinic through the open door, Ochaco immediately started to fret over Izuku.

"Are you ok Izuku? You sure got a beatin' from Bakugou, I was scared for you!"

"Thanks, Uraraka," Izuku said. "Your encouragement was what helped me win the fight!" Everyone in the clinic watched Izuku and Ochaco's interaction with smiles on their faces. Those smiles grew exponentially when Izuku said, "Hey Uraraka... If you don't mind, could you call me Deku? Uh, if you're ok with that, of course!"

Ochaco smiled and said, "Sure Izu- I mean, Deku."

Momo put his hand on Jonah's back to comfort him as she said, "Jonah insisted that All Might ended the match, he was really worried about you!"

Eijiro stood in the back, his eyes closed in thought. "You were seemingly beaten by Bakugou, but yet you still dragged your way to victory against all odds... That's TOTALY MANLY BRO!" Everyone present at the clinic jumped at Eijiro's statement, and Recovery Girl beat the guy over the head with her cane for being so loud. In the chaos, the door was pushed open, and Izuku gasped at the person that entered.

"Kachaan..."

Everyone stopped to watch as Katsuki entered the room. Jonah wiped the tears out of his eyes and stared at Katsuki with a death glare, one of his hands on Izuku's shoulder to comfort him.

"Deku..."

Katsuki slowly walked over to Izuku's hospital bed. Jonah tensed up from Katsuki approaching Izuku. He summoned Ricochet at his side just in case Katsuki tried something. Ochaco got closer to Jonah, hoping to stop him if anything happened. Then...

"You better not get a big head after your shitty victory, since you didn't win by my standards. The next time we fight, I'll kick your ass. Got it?" There was no malice in Katsuki's voice. He even had a confident grin on your face.

"You got it Kachaan," Izuku replied. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, until Jonah said,

"Wow, Bakugou. That was probably the nicest thing you said to Izuku your whole life. It wasn't even something nice, you threatened to kick his ass the next time you fought."

"Fuck off Jonah! You want to fight me too!? I'll kick your ass!"

"I'll gladly do the same! It's too bad Izuku got to you first."

"Didn't you hear what I said dipshit!? he won by a technicality! If it was a straight fight, I would have won!"

Everyone else in the clinic laughed in Jonah and Katsuki's argument, while Recovery Girl tried to scold the hot-headed boys for being so loud.

* * *

Aizawa watched the footage from the battle training as puzzle pieces clicked in his head. He had a suspicion in the quirk apprehension test but wasn't able to confirm it. But now, there wasn't any doubt that his class included stand users. None of the students showed any hints to having stands in the test, but the second half of the first battle trial proved it. Jonah and Toru were stand users, and Aizawa guessed that Izuku and Ochaco were also stand users from how they interacted.

Aizawa held his head in his hands in frustration. Why did he of all people have to deal with stand users!? He didn't have a stand himself, and couldn't do anything about stands with his quirk, he was useless in dealing with stand users!

There was only one person he knew who could help him now. He picked up his phone, typed a number into his phone, and waited for the person on the other side to answer. It took a few rings for the person to answer.

"_Yo Aizawa! how's it going!_"

"I've been going, I think. Look, I need some help. I've got some stand users in my class and you're the only person that can help me with this."

"_I'd love to help, but I'm very busy with hero work. Is there anyone else-_"

"Your son is in my class you know. He's one of the stand users."

"_Jo-Jonah!? He never told me he entered UA!_" Aizawa waited for another response. Eventually, the person on the other end responded with, "_Uh, Yeah, I'll be there right away._"

"Were having a rescue exercise in a few days. Come by then." Aizawa said before hanging up.

* * *

The rest of the battle trials went on without a hitch, and the week progressed normally for Class 1-A. Classes went on as normal, even All Might's class started getting normal. Hearing lectures from the symbol of peace was a bit of a startling experience, especially since he wasn't good with lectures. All Might would often stutter with his words and forget what he wasn't going to say. The students didn't really mind, seeing the hero in such a distressed state was pretty funny!

Izuku's costume was so badly damaged by Katsuki's explosions that it needed to be thrown away. Izuku was heartbroken that he had to get rid of something his mom made for him, but Inko didn't seem to mind. After she got over Izuku's injuries, she found it hilarious that her costume didn't even last a minute in the exercise. For a while, Izuku had to wear his standard gym uniform with some of his costumes accessories while a new one was being made.

Izuku was voted as the class president, and Momo was voted as vice president. Iida was the one that put the voting system in place, something about how only the person best fit for the role would be elected. Iida ended up getting zero votes hilariously. Izuku was amazed that he got five votes, and would've given the position away if it wasn't for Jonah and Ochaco convincing him that he would do well.

Eventually, the students of Class 1-A had another live training class: Rescue Training!

"Alright, everyone! let's form two single-file lines and get on the bus!" Iida said as the bus doors opened.

"The seating on the bus is open, Iida. No need to form lines." Izuku said, crushing Iida's hopes of an orderly boarding prosses. Izuku ended up sitting with Ochaco on his right and Jonah on his left. On the way there Tsuyu said, "Hey Izuku, I usually say what's on my mind. Your quirk is kinda weird. You too Jonah. Dual quirks like yours are especially rare."

"They are super cool too!" Eijiro added. "I wish my quirk was as flashy as yours! Hardening is kinda boring..."

"Your quirk is awsome Kirishima! Hardening is a super useful tool for defense," Izuku responded. "You're like a tank from video games!"

"If we're talking flashy, then other than you too, Bakugou and Todoroki definitely apply! You weren't there Izuku, but Todoroki just froze the whole building in his battle trial!"

"Bakugou is just too brash to be popular though," Urami added. His costume was incredibly simple, just a skintight black jumpsuit with pink accents. Unfold could also unfold other things around Urami's body as long as they were thin, so his costume had to be tight. "He would just swear the villains away before he actually gets the chance to fight!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FUCKFACE!?"

"I rest my case." Urami looked incredibly smug at getting one over Katsuki. Izuku was amazed at how his old bully was getting harassed like he used to be. It wasn't the type of bullying Katsuki would give Izuku in middle school, but some friendly banter between friends. It felt nice to hear.

"All right, calm down kids. we're almost there."

* * *

The massive building they stopped in front of was at least as big as a football stadium. It might have been several times larger actually! As far as the students could tell, they never even left the UA grounds! this place truly was big. The front of the building had massive letters that spelled 'USJ' on the front, Minoru and Denki were exited since they thought they were going to Universal Studios Japan. Aizawa crushed their dreams as he explained that the place they were at was called the Unforseen Simulations Joint. Jonah laughed at how stupid the two were being, and at how the place had the same initials as Universal Studios. Inside the USJ was-

"The Space Hero: Thirteen! He's my favorite," Ochaco said as she shook Izuku in excitement.

"I know, I know! You don't have to shake me!"

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen and whispered, "Where's All Might?"

"He was caught up with work earlier," Thirteen said as she held up three fingers. "He ran out of time. The other guy you asked for is also caught up in hero work." Aizawa sighed as Thirteen talked to the students. "Hello everyone. You all know me as the space hero: Thirteen. I have a few points I need to bring up. Actually two... Maybe three or four... Let's just say I got a lot of points! Anyway, my quirk is 'Black Hole', It-"

"You use it to save people! It's super useful like that!" Ochaco was clearly having the time of her life. Jonah and Izuku were stunned to see Ochaco take Izuku's position as the resident nerd.

"True, but it could also be used to kill people with little effort." Ochaco's jovial mood disappeared when Thirteen said that. "I have to be careful when using my quirk or else I'll hurt other people. A lot of you have quirks like mine too. You learned from Eraserhead how strong your quirks are, you learned from All Might how to fight with your quirks, today you will learn how to save people with them!"

After Thirteen finished, a massive black mass appeared, and from it came a bunch of different people, but two seemed to stand out. One was a blue-haired man with multiple hands covering his arms, neck, and head. The other was a massive dark purple-skinned being with a bird-like face and an exposed brain. When all of the people got out of the void, it compressed into a form resembling a person with bright yellow eyes.

"Huh, All Might isn't here. The intel we got said he would be teaching the students." The blue-haired man said. He started to scratch his neck as he spoke. "If the intel we got is wrong, then I'm gonna-"

"Be patient Tomura. If we attack some of the kids, then All Might should come." said the shadowy figure.

"Heh. You're right as always Kurogiri." Said the blue-haired man, apparently named Tomura. "Go up to the kids. Introduce yourself... Scatter them through the place. That will make things better."

"Understood," Kurogiri said, before warping away.

Back with the class, Denki confusingly asked, "what's this? is this part of the exercise?"

Aizawa stepped forward as he said, "Stay back, those are real villains! Thirteen, you protect the students, I'll handle the villains."

"Sensei wait! your quirk and fighting style isn't fit for big groups of people, you'll be overwhelmed-"

"I wouldn't be a pro if I was a one-trick pony, Midoriya. I'll protect you," Aizawa said before he jumped to the courtyard to fight the villains. Some of the villains prepared to use their quirks, only to realize they weren't working anymore. Aizawa made quick work of them with his scarfs, before moving on to other villains.

Izuku appreciated Aizawa's skill before Jonah pulled him down to earth. "You can fawn over Sensei later, It's time to go!" Before the students could leave the USJ, Kurogiri appeared in front of them.

"Greetings children. We are the League of Villains. We are here to kill the symbol of peace, All Might. I'm sorry you had to get in the crossfire."

Eijiro and Katsuki rushed forward to attack, but he dodged both attacks easily before spreading his mass over the class. "You shall be captured, tortured, then slain!" Izuku reached out to his friends, but couldn't get to them in time before they were engulfed.

* * *

Izuku found himself falling over what looked to be a mountainous region. He landed on his feet, with Jonah following suit next to him. Momo landed next to them, but stumbled onto her but, while Denki fell flat on his face.

"Uh, what the hell! were supposed to be heroes in training! Why did villains have to attack us on our first few days of school!" Denki yelled. He held his head in his hands in frustration. Denki's costume made him look like a rockstar. He wore a plain white T-shirt, under a black jacket and pants with white lightning-shaped accents. The only other part of the costume was a white earphone over his right ear.

"We just have to roll with it," Jonah said. "The best thing we can do is fight and survive."

"They said they were gonna kill All Might! How the hell are they supposed to do that? I mean, he's All Might!" Denki looked hopeful, but Momo didn't look so confident.

"They wouldn't have come here if they didn't have a plan," Momo said before numerous villains crawled out of the woodwork to attack them. "Stay strong everyone, We've got company!"

Jonah immediately started with a rush attack against multiple villains, while Izuku picked up multiple rocks around him to use as ammunition. Momo created a staff to attack the villains. Denki just ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, running from attacks from villains and crying to whatever god was out there.

Izuku felt exacerbated by Denki's attitude and asked, "You can't direct your lightning attacks, right? It's like an area of effect attack! Why don't you use it to attack all of these villains!?"

"If I do, you'll get hurt as well! I don't want to hurt you guys!"

"Is that it?" Momo asked. A confident grin could be seen on her face. "We can work with that. Jonah, Midoriya! Get close to me!" As soon as Jonah and Izuku got close to Momo, The back of her costume ripped open and a massive and thick white sheet popped out of her back and covered the three UA students. "This sheet is basically a perfect insulator. You can use your quirk as freely as you want." Momo said before letting the sheet completely cover her.

"Nice job Yaoyorozu!" Denki yelled as electricity flowed over his body, "Take this: Inciscriminate shock, 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" The sound of electricity tearing apart the ground could be heard from under the blanket, along with dozens of screams of pain. After a few seconds, all was silent, and Momo raised the blanket to observe the results. Most of the villains were passed out on the ground, the few that were still awake were spasming on the ground. Denki's quirk truly was really effective in dealing with crowds!

"That certainly worked well! What do you two- uh..." As Momo was talking, she turned around to look at the two boys joining her and saw something she didn't exactly expect: Izuku's face was on the ground in a pool of blood. Jonah was pushing his sunglasses up as much as he could, and he was shaking an incredible amount.

"Uh, Yaoyorozu? Your suit is, uh..." Jonah said, leading Momo to look down and make a terrifying conclusion: When she created the insulated blanket, the back of her leotard burst open, which led to the front being destroyed as well. This led to her exposing her assets to her friends.

"Oh! I'll fix my costume with my quirk, don't worry." Momo said before turning away to use her quirk. As soon as she was finished, the three threw the blanket off of them to see Denki walking around with a dumb look on his face. He walked around slowly, with two thumbs up in front of him.

Jonah walked up to the guy and said, "Did... Did his quirk fry his BRAIN!? That's kinda bad!" while waving his hand in front of Denki's face.

"Uh, he probably knew about what would happen," Izuku said. "He did have a name for the move after all. Let's just-"

Izuku suddenly stopped when he saw what looked like a short blue laser shooting at Denki. Without even hesitating he ran to Denki and pushed him out of the way. Jonah didn't see the laser and was confused about why Izuku pushed Denki and was about to ask until he heard what seemed to be a stabbing sound. Turning around, Jonah saw something that made his heart drop. Momo was lying on the ground and a man kneeling above her. The man (Who Jonah referred to as Bandana)seemed to be at least six feet tall and was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans, a dark blue jacket, and a bright blue bandana over his forehead.

In Bandana's hand was a stand arrow, and he was plunging it into Momo's arm.

Jonah felt all hope drain from him as he saw Momo squirming on the ground. He felt no hesitation as he launched himself over to Bandana. "You bastard! Tear him apart **Ricochet**!" Ricochet began to punch Bandana, but before the punch could connect, the villain muttered something to himself:

"**Heart Of Glass**"

A stand appeared in front of Bandana and blocked Ricochet's punch with its right hand. Heart Of Glass was an orb the size of a basketball. It was made up of multiple different hexagons, with half of the hexagons colored cyan, with the rest of them being mirrors. More hexagons hovered around Heart Of Glass' main body, some of them stopped Ricochet's fist. "So you're one of the stand users that David told me about. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm only ordered to create more stand users. Let me do my job and I won't hurt you."

"If she doesn't get a stand she'll die!" Jonah said as he readied a marble behind his back. "You tried to hurt my friend, I'll make you regret it!" Jonah threw the marble at the ground and directed it to hit Bandana. In response, the villainous stand user pointed the palms of his hands to the ground and fired a laser out of his hands! the lasers pushed him out of the way of the marble and over a boulder, out of the heroes' line of sights.

"It's the same thing with Aoyama, how is he propelling himself?" Izuku asked. "Is Yaoyorozu alright?"

The place Bandana stabbed the arrow with was perfectly fine, to Jonah's surprise. Jonah put an ear to Momo's chest before responding with, "She's still breathing. That villain was lucky, if Yaoyorozu was dead, I would have hurt him much worse. What did you think of his abilities?"

"His quirk seemed to be those lasers he fired out of his hand. His stand, I think he called it Heart Of Glass? It had those mirror-like surfaces. He could be able to-" Izuku said before he pointed behind Jonah and said, "Look out!"

Jonah didn't even look behind him, he just picked up Momo bridal style and jumped out of the way of an approaching laser. Before the laser hit a rock, one of Heart Of Glass' mirrors floated in front of the layer and redirected the laser back to Izuku and Jonah. Jonah started running away immediately, while Izuku started carrying Denki over his shoulder before swiftly following Jonah. The two heroes kept jumping off of various rock formations in order to dodge the laser. The laser kept on getting rebounded off of the mirrors until Jonah grabbed a rock and threw it at one of the mirrors and caused it to break, leaving the laser to destroy a boulder. The two heroes jumped into a nearby cave, placed Momo and Denki in the back of the cave, and did their best to block the entrance with more boulders lying around.

"Huh... That ability is kind of terrifying." Jonah said. "How the hell are we supposed to beat it?"

"You destroyed the mirror with a rock, right?" Izuku asked.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't even throw it too hard. It seemed to be as fragile as an actual mirror."

"So we have a way to stop his attacks, but we can't actually attack him back. He probably realizes this himself. He's gonna keep on peppering us with laser fire until we tire out."

Jonah rubbed his temples as he said, "So we're sitting ducks. Just great... What do you think we should do now?"

"Wait for help? We're definitely still in the USJ, the best bet we have to survive is to wait for some of our classmates to come to help us. If it was just the two of us, we could make it. But we have to take care of our classmates."

It was then that Momo woke up in a coughing fit, Jonah immediately ran to her side to help her. It took a few seconds for her to get her bearings. "Wha- what is happening?" She asked.

"We were attacked by a villain. We were forced to hide in this..." Izuku said, before looking around him and asking, "Jonah, do you hear something?"

Jonah strained his ears for a second before saying, "Yeah. It sounds like... Oh, fuck."

multiple holes appeared in the walls of the cave and Heart Of Glass' mirrors entered the cave through the holes.

"Damnit, He has us cornered!" Izuku yelled before picking up a rock and throwing it at a mirror, destroying it easily. Jonah quickly followed suit by destroying as many mirrors as he could with his marbles, but it was simply hopeless. Too many mirrors filled the space for the two to break. Momo hid behind Jonah and Izuku with Kaminari.

"It's no use, We can't destroy the mirrors fast enough!" Jonah yelled before throwing a marble at the barrier and breaking it. He yelled to Momo, "Take Kaminari and get out of here! We'll distract the villain!"

Momo looked up at Jonah and said, "You can't deal with it alone, let me-"

"Just run Momo!" Jonah yelled, causing Momo to jump. She waited a few more seconds before picking up Denki and carrying him away. She kept on running as far as she could in fear, hoping the villain wouldn't attack her. Eventually, she tripped and fell painfully onto the stone ground. She pushed Denki off of her body, sat up, and cried. Her two friends just sacrificed their lives for her safety. She didn't want the two of them to get hurt, especially Jonah.

"I want to save them. I need to save them!" She said.

After she said this, a strangely familiar voice said, "I can't agree more." Momo turned around to see a stand sitting on a nearby rock. The stand's body was colored white and was wearing a red leotard with large holes exposing the stomach and back. yellow bands covered its traveled around its arms, its legs were covered in black leggings, and it wore large red boots. It had red eyes and luscious black hair flowed from its head.

"Who- who are you!?"

"I am you. More specifically, I am a representation of your fighting spirit and resolve. I am, **The Warrior**!" Momo looked in awe at the beautiful figure before her. She was especially drawn to the stand's boobs. God, were her boobs that big? "We're going to save our friends and defeat the villain!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"With my ability." The Warrior said, before reaching to pick up a rock. The rock glowed with white and red light and jumped to Momo's hand and merged with her hand! She lost all feeling in that arm, but she could still move her arm like normal! "With your quirk, you can create anything you wish. Now with my ability, you can become anything you wish!"

Momo inspected her stone arm as she considered her next move.

* * *

Bandana inspected his work with pride. He had just incapacitated two stand users who were causing him trouble with ease and had both currently tied up. The two were currently unconscious, so he didn't need to worry about them using their stands to escape. He couldn't relax yet, however. There was still one more stand user he needed to take care of. He, unfortunately, he had no idea what her stand ability even was. He didn't worry that much though, he took on two stand users earlier, one more wouldn't be much trouble. The environment definitely wasn't doing any favors. If he remembered correctly, he was in the landslide zone of the USJ, there were a lot of hills and boulders for Momo to hide behind.

Eventually, Momo started her attack. He noticed a drone flying between the boulders in the distance. He raised his hands to destroy the drone, not noticing the heroine-in-training sneaking up behind him. Momo summoned The Warrior by her side and punched Bandana across the back of his head. Bandana flew a few meters before landing and immediately getting up. "You're a lot stronger than I thought," he said. "That punch hurt! But I've been a stand user for years, and you're a newbie. You think you can take me out?"

"I have to, for the sake of my friends!" Momo yelled before rushing to Bandana. The villain retaliated by shooting lasers out of his hands at Momo. Momo jumped out of the way of the blasts with help from The Warrior. Heart Of Glass' mirrors reflected the blast at Momo, again and again, leaving her to continuously jump out of the way. Eventually, her luck ran out. One of the blasts hit Momo in the arm, completely severing it off. She cried out in pain and her stand disappeared in the chaos. Bandana laughed and slowly approached Momo.

"It looks like you just weren't cut out for hero work. UA wouldn't miss a terrible student like you." tears poured down Momo's face as she held her severed arm. She could feel Bandana's words cut right through her soul. She looked up to see the man standing directly above him, grinning down to her. "Se you in hell hero!" Bandana yelled as he raised his hand to shoot Momo with a laser. Before Bandana got the chance to fire the laser, The Warrior emerged from Momo's body and punched Bandana in the gut, launching him several meters. He landed right on his face and broke his nose and several teeth. He looked back at Momo and asked, "How!? How is your stand intact, damage to the user goes back to the stand!"

"You weren't paying attention," Momo said as she held up her severed arm. Instead of the arm containing bone and flesh, it contained red paint! Momo snapped her fingers, and the arm flew back to her body, good as new.

Infuriated, Bandana raised his hand to the unconscious Jonah and yelled, "How about I kill your friends then, What can you do about this!?"

In response, The Warrior pulled open Momo's leotard as she held up her right hand. A grappling hook came out of Momo's stomach and The Warrior grabbed it, absorbing it into Momo's arm. The grappling hook fired to Bandana, Momo's right hand acting as the hook. Momo grabbed Bandana with the detached hand and pulled him towards Momo, while The Warrior prepared for a rush attack. As soon as Bandana got closer, The Warrior rapidly punched Bandana while shouting "**SURURURURURURURURURURU!**" Bandana launched into a rock face and was knocked out immediately.

As soon as she was sure Bandana was truly unconscious, she rushed to Jonah and Izuku to make sure they were alright. It looked like the two were healthy and safe. Momo was relieved to see the two were alright, especially Jonah. '_Jonah looks like he's sleeping. He looks kinda cute... Wait, what was that?_'

* * *

**Stand name: Heart Of Glass (after Heart Of Glass by Blondie)**

**Stand master: Bandana**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: D Range: A(50 Meters) Speed: C**

**Persistence: C Development Potential: D Precision: A**

**Ability:**** Heart Of Glass is made of several hexagon-shaped mirrors. These mirrors can be controlled telepathically by the user. The mirrors themselves can reflect laser attacks the user fires from his hands.**

**Stand name: The Warrior (after The Warrior by Scandal)**

**Stand master: Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: B Range: C(5 Meters) Speed: A**

**Persistence: B Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** The Warrior can absorb anything into the user's body. This can range from simple substances to complex contraptions.**

* * *

**Thanks for all of the support you guys are giving this story! At the time of writing, this story has 73 followers and 61 favorites. I never imagined that people would like this story as much.**

**The Warrior is one of my favorite stands I have made based on its design and ability. Absorbing abilities in most stories just include transforming the user's skin into a substance, which can get kind of boring. I think that involving the ability to absorb complex machinery makes things much more interesting.**

**I've gone through all of the chapters I've written so far and included what songs and bands the stands are named after. I've seen a review discussing the songs that inspired the names, so I thought it would be fun to include them. Check them out if you're curious. I've also made Momo more unrestrained. Thank's to the reviewer that pointed this out to me, It does make things more interesting. **

**I also just realized that I never included Izuku asking Ochaco to call him Deku. I have now included it! It's near the beginning of the clinic scene.**

**Make sure to follow and favorite, I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Restoration

Izuku was woken up with dozens of light slaps to the face. At first, he thought it was his mother waking him up. Eventually, the events of the day came back to him, and he jumped up, headbutting Jonah in the process.

"Gah, what the hell Izuku!? Man, I already had a headache from the fight with that bandana guy and you had to add on to it!" Jonah yelled as he caressed his forehead.

"That's not important! What happened to the villain?" Izuku asked as he frantically looked around. Eventually, his eyes fell onto Momo tieing up Bandana in rope. Bandana was thankfully unconscious, and dozens of bruises covered his body. Despite looking tired, she looked incredibly proud of herself.

"I managed to take care of the villain myself. I even got on of those 'stand' things Jonah was talking about," She said as she summoned The Warrior to her side.

Izuku approached the tied up Bandana and summoned. Momo looked shocked at the sight of Great Days, Jonah in the meanwhile looked confused. "What are you doing Izuku?" He asked.

"I'm going to scan this guy for information on the other villains. I make a point to not get information from people, but if it helps us survive this encounter, then I don't have a choice!" Izuku answered as he kneeled down in front of Bandana and put a USB cord into Bandana's arm. One of the first pieces of information Izuku got from the villain was details about his quirk. Even when they were fighting for their lives, Izuku was still fawning over a new quirk to analyze. Izuku would have laughed if they weren't fighting for their lives. Izuku then switched to scanning Bandana's memories. What he found shocked him. "These 'League of Villains' have been planning this attack for a month now. They had insider info that told them that All Might would be here."

"Did you find out where the info came from?" Jonah asked.

"There's nothing about where the info came from," Izuku answered. After a few more seconds of searching for information from Bandana, he paled. "A guy named Tomura Shigaraki, the guy with the hand on his face, kept on talking up the bird guy, he called it Nomu. Nomu is a monster made up of multiple quirks including shock absorption, hyper regeneration, and super strength." Momo paled alongside Izuku, while Jonah kept silent in thought.

"Can anything have multiple quirks?" Momo asked. "You two were the only people I've ever seen with duel quirks, And that seems to be a lie. Have there ever been people with three quirks?"

Jonah thought for a second before saying, "Doesn't matter. Let's concentrate on saving our classmates!"

Both Izuku and Momo agreed as they left the mountain zone.

* * *

Aizawa was starting to regret going to fight the villains alone. Izuku was right, his fighting style was based on taking villains with stealth, jumping into the villains directly was a terrible idea. He knew this, of course, he wanted to reassure his students that he would protect them. But he should of at least asked some of his long-ranged students to help him in the fight! His dry eye was getting worse and worse, he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer.

At least the fight started out strong. As Aizawa jumped down to the USJ plaza, he erased the quirks of the nearest three villains and threw them up in the air with his scarfs.

"That's Eraserhead, you idiots!" One villain warned. "His quirk lets him disable our quirks just by looking at us!"

"He can't disable mutant type quirks though, right?" One villain with multiple arms asked as he rushed towards Aizawa. The erasure hero simply dodged out of the way of his strikes and retaliated with a precise punch to the face.

"Your right, I can't disable mutant type quirks," Aizawa said as he used his scarfs to throw the mutant villain into the air. "But that doesn't mean I have no way of dealing with people like you. You better watch out, because I'm not going to let up." As he said it, he pushed away attacks from his back and launched the mutant villain at his attackers.

While Aizawa took care of the villains, Tomura watched from afar. "God, I hate pro heroes. He's an expert with those scarf things, and those googles make it so you can't tell who he's looking at. These small-time villains don't stand a chance against him!" Tomura said as he observed the fight. Something in the fight caught his eye. "Huh, ain't that interesting..."

After a few minutes, Tomura joined the fight against Aizawa. '_This must be the leader!" _Aizawa thought as he erased Tomura's and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Your hair drops down when you're not using your quirk," Tomura said. Aizawa was so surprised by what Tomura said that he deactivated his quirk. As Tomura got his quirk back, he quickly grabbed Aizawa's elbow. "It's really hard to see because you're moving around so much, but your hair drops down when you're not using your quirk. That time your hair is up keeps getting shorter and shorter too." As Tomura put his hand on Aizawa's elbow, Aizawa's skin turned to dust, leaving red muscle underneath. Aizawa did his best to jump away.

"One of the first rules of an MMO is that you don't take on raids by yourself. That's one of the reasons that Sword Art Online sucked so much ass."

"It doesn't matter, I just have to take you down!"

"Hahaha! You really think I'm the final boss!? If you think that, then things are going to get a lot more terrifying for you." Tomura said as he pointed to a spot over Aizawa's shoulder. He looked over to see the massive Nomu looking over his shoulder. He did his best to disable whatever quirk the monster had, but it didn't stop Nomu from grabbing his face. Aizawa felt nothing but pain as Nomu smashed his skull into the concrete floor.

* * *

The climb down from the mountain zone was treacherous, but it wasn't a problem for three of Class 1-A's resident stand users. It actually provided Momo with some much-needed practice in the art of controlling her stand. The two other stand users present were perfectly willing to give the rookie tips, especially Jonah. Izuku would smile whenever Jonah excitedly gave tips to Momo or helped her up when she tripped.

Eventually, the three made it to the border between the mountain and conflagration zones. As soon as they arrived, Jonah sat down on a nearby rock with Momo joining him. "Woah, who knew that rapid mountain climbing would be so tiring!" Jonah said as he took two granola bars out of his utility belt and handed one to Momo. She gladly took the bar and tore into it hungrily.

"We both trained like hell for ten months before coming to this school, how are you so tired?"

"Your stand is way stronger than mine Izuku, you didn't have to work as hard climbing that mountain."

Izuku was going to respond but stopped when he heard someone sneaking around them. Jonah and Momo noticed the sound as well, Jonah jumped up from his seat and summoned Ricochet, while Momo kept sitting but looked around for any potential villains. The sound continued until a dark figure jumped out of some nearby bushes. Izuku rushed to the figure and went to attack the figure with a karate chop from Great Days, only to stop when he noticed it was just Ochaco. "Gah, Uraraka! Don't do stuff like that, I thought you were a villain!"

"I'm sorry Deku!" Ochaco said as Tsuyu popped out of a bush next to Ochaco. "We were attacked by a villain in the conflagration zone, we were trying to be stealthy!"

Izuku was going to retort but stopped when he heard a concrete crushing sound coming from the plaza. Everyone immediately stopped and went to look over a nearby boulder to see what was going on. the sight of Nomu pushing Aizawas face into the concrete caused everyone's skin to crawl. "Asui, go and find some of our classmates," Jonah asked. Everyone else present looked at him with confusion.

"Jonah, what do you mean?" Tsuyu asked. After a few seconds, her face lit up in fear as she said, "Jonah, you can't save Aizawa, that villain is too dangerous!"

"Asui, the four of us have a lot more to our abilities than just our quirks. The best thing you can do now is to look around for our classmates and help them survive against the villains. This may sound weird, but we'll explain everything later." Tsuyu looked at the confident faces on the stand users before turning around and leaving. Jonah looked to the others and said, "Izuku, did any of the villains here seem to have a mind-control quirk?"

Izuku racked his brain for the information he got from Bandana. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Then this plan may work then. I think one of the only ways to defeat this monster is to destroy its brain."

"Destroy its brain? What do you mean?" Ochaco asked. Izuku had his hand on his chin in thought, contemplating what Jonah was talking about.

"That Nomu guy takes all orders from Shigaraki, and It doesn't display any emotions. This is either due to the fact that some villain is controlling his mind, or Nomu has been, like, psychologically programmed to follow Shigaraki's orders. Since there isn't a mind-control villain here, then it's the latter. If we destroy the brain, it will repair itself, but all of that reprogramming will be gone."

Izuku thought for a minute before saying, "That... could actually work Jonah! It might be our best shot to stop Nomu! Do you have any idea how we're going to destroy its brain?"

Jonah smiled before he explained his plan to his friends.

* * *

Tomura smiled as he watched his pet Nomu slam Aizawa's head into the concrete. The frustration that he felt when Aizawa took out all of his goons was replaced with satisfaction seeing the pro-hero in terrible pain. "Hey, hero. I know your fighting style doesn't do well with massive groups of people, so why did you jump into battle with all of my goons? Let me guess, It was to reassure your hopeless students."

At this moment, Kurogiri appeared next to Tomura and said, "The students were successfully scattered. Thirteen was incapacitated as well. I'll go scout around the USJ to check if any heroes are coming," before teleporting away.

"HAHAHA! So that reckless act was useless! Your students are going to die, but not before we kill you first." Tomura said. "Nomu, crush his skull." But Nomu didn't move, he kept his hand on Aizawa, but didn't bother to move. "Nomu, crush his skull now! What the hell are you-" At this moment, Tomura noticed something weird. Something was poking out of Nomu's arm... It looked like... A flash drive.

Multiple steel rods landed on the ground around Tomura and Nomu. Tomura looked up to see Momo, Ochaco, and Izuku floating in the air. What Tomura didn't see was Iron Maiden keeping the three in the air and The Warrior holding multiple steel rods into his hands. Izuku dropped down to the ground as the plan echoed in his head.

_"Our plan is going to rely on keeping Nomu distracted. Izuku, I'm going to need a fuck-ton of flash drives filled with nothing but white noise, I'll use them to distract him from Shigaraki's commands. Momo and Uraraka, you both will fly above and throw metal rods Into the ground, I'll use them to rebound the flash drives off of. Izuku, you'll need to distract Shigaraki. Keep him away while we deal with Nomu." _

As soon as Izuku landed, he grabbed a steel rod with Great Days and swung it at Tomura. The hand villain reacted surprisingly quickly by grabbing the rod with his right hand. Once all five of his fingers touched the rod, it disintegrated it instantly. _'His quirk is Decay, after all.'_

"Huh, you're a stand user, aren't you?" Tomura said, his words startled Izuku. "That rod is just hovering in the air, so your stand must be holding it." Tomura chuckled as he continued. "I wonder what your stand looks like? I kinda want a stand to see for myself! David kept on hyping up these things like they were a shadow drop at E3. You better not disappoint me!" Tomura then rushed to Izuku, his hands outstretched to grab Izuku's face. Great Days grabbed Tomura's hand, twisted around so Tomura was on his back, and threw him into the concrete floor. Great Days wasn't done just yet, as he kept his grip on Tomura's hand and swung him around to throw him at a nearby metal rod.

While this was happening, Jonah stood by the edge of the plaza, throwing flash drives at Nomu. The white noise that played from the flash drives didn't last too long, so he had to pepper Nomu's body with flash drives constantly. He was getting tired of using Ricochet constantly. At least he didn't have to worry for long, their plan was almost complete.

Tomura struggled to push himself up, as he looked at the young green-haired, hero-in-training before him. "You remind me so much of that All Might. You even have his _damn_ smile." The grin that Izuku had on his face widened as Tomura talked. "I hate him. I hate all heroes like him. The first chance I get, I'll kill you."

Izuku's smile turned into a devilish grin as he said, "Good luck."

Tomura didn't see it, but Great Days suddenly grabbed Tomura and threw Him to the Nomu. Momo dropped down from her perch from above onto the Nomu's back to grab Tomura out of the air. With help from The Warrior, she held both of the villains' hands and forced both of them onto Nomu's brain. The brain matter instantly started to decay, but new brain matter started to replace the decayed after a few seconds. The Warrior threw Tomura away as Ochaco and Jonah joined Izuku in front of Nomu, while Momo jumped off next to them. Shigaraki laughed as he stood up. "What the hell was that? I mean, I guess it was smart to use my quirk against Nomu, But it didn't even do anything! Nomu, crush them."

The group of stand users looked back to Nomu. The multi-quirked monster didn't bother to move, It only continued to look forward, not bothering to answer Tomura's command. Jonah breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure that the plan was going to work! "You lost to a couple of students, and you thought you could take down All Might?" Jonah said as he readied ten marbles, 5 in each hand. "That's incredibly pathetic."

As Jonah let the marbles fly, Izuku realized something devastating and yelled out "Jonah, no!" As soon as all of the marbles left Jonah's hand, a portal appeared in front of the path of the marbles, more portals opened around the group, causing the marbles to launch at the stand users. As the group collapsed on the ground in pain, Kurogiri appeared next to Tomura.

"Nice job Kurogiri! You really saved my bacon there." Tomura said, before turning to the teens. "What did you say earlier? something about me being pathetic?" Jonah scowled as Tomura monologued. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fall for a bait like that! "I may not be able to kill the symbol of peace, but I can at least ruin his spirits by killing his students!" Tomura yelled as he rushed for the group. Izuku tried to summon Great Days but was unable to due to his injuries. He, along with Momo, Jonah, and Ochaco, closed their eyes preparing for the inevitable. They waited and waited until...

All their injuries were healed.

Izuku immediately opened his eyes, only to see Tomura standing in front of him in fear. "I'm glad I made it in time." A voice behind Izuku said. He turned around to see Aizawa lying on the ground in front of Nomu. His wounds were completely healed as well!

"You know, If you managed to make it here on time, this wouldn't have gone so much to shit," Aizawa said, looking up to a man standing next to him. The man was wearing an expensive white suit, the top of the suit jacket was opened to reveal a yellow T-shirt. He had a heart pin on the right collar and an anchor pin on his left. His dark blue hair was styled into a pompadour.

The man pulled out a comb out of his pocket to fix his hair while he walked past the students and said, "Well, I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore, kids. I'm here to protect you." He stared at the villain before him, before yelling out,

"**Crazy Diamond!**"

A pink stand appeared out of the man, covered in white armor. Multiple white hearts dotted the stands armor. Crazy Diamond jumped forward and attacked Tomura with a rush attack, a fearsome **"Dorararararararara!" **accompanying the attack. Tomura was sent flying, and Kurogiri reacted by creating a portal to teleport the two villains away.

As the portal engulfed him, Tomura took one last glance at the green-haired teen and scowled. "That brat..."

Izuku looked up at the man before saying, "Your... Your the restoration hero: Crazy Diamond! Your quirk is one of the strongest healing quirks in the world! And oh my god, you're a stand user like I am! Oh my god, do I have a pen on me..." As Izkuku looked through his pockets for a pen, the hero walked past Izuku to talk to Jonah, who was helping Momo off the ground. Jonah didn't say a word to the hero.

"So, hey Jonah! How's it going?"

Jonah looked down to the ground before saying, "I'm doing good dad. Thanks for saving us."

* * *

David was always unsure whether or not Tomura's plan would work. The plan was solid enough, the problem was Tomura himself. The disintegration villain still had a lot to learn, he was no way near mature enough to lead a group on his own. He had a lot of growing to do. Eventually, Kurogiri teleported back into the bar with Tomura in tow. David immediately got up from his seat in the back of the bar to check on him.

"How did it go Tomura? Did you finish the job?" A voice asked from a nearby computer monitor.

"We... We didn't do it! Nomu was taken out!" Tomura responded.

"Are you serious!? We worked so hard to make that Nomu as strong as All Might!" Another voice yelled out, this one also came from the monitor.

"Calm down doctor," The first voice said. "Creating a Nomu that could rival All Might was going to be a challenge, We'll have plenty of opportunities to kill All Might in the future."

"We didn't even get the chance! All Might wasn't there! The Nomu was taken out by a couple of kids!" The voices didn't respond to what Tomura said. "The ones who took out Nomu were stand users. They took out the Nomu with ease!... David, I want a stand. _now._"

"I'm sorry Tomura, but you're not ready yet," David said as he returned to his seat.

"What do you mean I'm not ready!?"

"If you were pierced with the stand arrow now you would die! You need to mature more before the stand arrow will accept you."

"And how will I know when I'm ready?"

"It will be obvious." Tomura stared at David for a few seconds before destroying a nearby table in rage. Tomura sat at the bar and ordered a drink from Kurogiri. _'That brat...' _Tomura thought as he sat in silence at the bar.

* * *

The restoration hero: Crazy Diamond. Real name: Josuke Higashikata. His quirk was officially listed as Restoration, It allowed Josuke to restore anything to a previous state. The only thing this didn't work on was Josuke himself. Izuku knew a lot about the hero, but recently he learned a few new facts about him. First of all, his ability wasn't a quirk at all, but a stand named Crazy Diamond. And second of all,

"You didn't tell me Crazy Diamond was your father!" Izuku told Jonah. The Ricochet user stood by in silence, not paying attention to the racket his classmates were making behind him. All of them were asking questions about his relationship with the stand-using hero.

"We- uh... We've never had the best relationship." Jonah replied. Izuku was surprised, this was the first time he had ever seen Jonah uncomfortable. "If you don't mind, I'd like to explain this at a better time." Izuku nodded his head as the class was escorted back to the main campus.

* * *

UA decided to give it's students a few days off after the villain attack at the USJ, and all of the students were grateful for it. Jonah mostly kept by himself during the break, despite Izuku's best efforts to get him to socialize. At least Momo was happy to join Izuku and Ochaco during the break. Every time Izuku or Ochaco asked her out to lunch or to training, she would light up and join the two excitedly. One time she invited the two to her home. As it turned out, Momo's family was rich. The mansion that they lived in dwarfed the apartments that Izuku and Ochaco lived. When Ochaco realized that Momo lived in a mansion, she passed out and woke up after 3 hours.

Eventually, the break ended, and the students had to go back to school. Izuku was one of the first ones to come to class, Ochaco and Momo soon followed. More students continued to come to class, Jonah was one of the last ones. When Jonah entered the class, Izuku stood up from his seat and approached Jonah. "Hey Jonah, are you doing ok?"

Jonah looked to Izuku and said, "I'm doing much better." From the look in his eyes, Jonah was being serious. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm still uncomfortable with talking about my dad."

Aizawa entered the classroom and said, "Alright, Alright! Sit down, we have a lot to go over." After everyone sat down, Aizawa continued. "Midoriya, Jonah, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu. Nice job taking out one of the more dangerous villains at the USJ, But you were lucky that there were no casualties. It's also against the law to fight villains, You were only given a pass because It was technically out of self-defense. First of all, I know you're all still recovering from the villain attack, but the battle isn't over yet." The class tensed up. Were there more villains? "The UA sports festival is coming up!"

"Oh my god, I thought there were more villains for a second there!" Jonah said as he leaned back in his chair.

Aizawa activated his quirk, which calmed the class down instantly. "The sports festival is an important aspect of your hero training. The festival is watched by practically the whole world. Heroes will also take the opportunity to choose students to send internship applications too. You only have three chances to get internship opportunities like this, so don't waste it. Second of all," As Aizawa talked, Josuke entered the classroom. "We have a special guest."

The classmates reacted in excitement when the restoration hero entered. "Oh man, It's Crazy Diamond!" said Kaminari.

"Thirteen may be my favorite, but Crazy Diamond is easily my second favorite!" Ochaco said.

"Hey everyone! You may know me as Crazy Diamond." Josuke said as he joined Aizawa at the front of the room. "I'm here to talk about something unbelievable. This may seem insane, but you will all have to trust me on this." As Josuke talked, another individual entered the room. This man was a little shorter than Josuke and wore a black polo shirt and white pants. "This is Akiraka Himitsu. He's going to help me explain this to you. Izuku Midoriya, could you please step forward?"

Izuku looked up to Josuke in surprise, before standing up and walking to the front. A few of the students whispered to their neighbors questioning why Izuku was called up. When Izuku came to the front, Josuke nodded to Akiraka. The man raised his arms as several small steel scorpions appeared around him and flew to the students, attaching themselves to their necks. The scorpions avoided Momo, Jonah, Ochaco, and Toru, however. Izuku looked worried as the scorpions attached their stingers to the necks of the students but were reassured by Josuke, who put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. The students were confused but were even more confused as Jonah asked Izuku, "I want you to bring your stand out Izuku."

Izuku looked confused, but followed Josuke's command, ordering Great Days to appear by his side. To Izuku's surprise, The class actually reacted to Great Days! many fell out of their seats in surprise, some yelled out in fear, while some couldn't speak at all and simply held stunned looks on their faces. "Wait, you can all see Great Days!?"

"This is the result of my stand," Akiraka explained. "My **Sound And Vision **supercharges people's senses, giving them the ability to see, feel, and hear things they wouldn't be able to normally. I can make people see infrared and ultraviolet light, feel sound waves, and dozens of other crazy things. Right now, I'm allowing them to see stands for the purpose of this lesson."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Mineta shouted as he stood up in his chair. "Stands? Sound And Vision? What the hell are you guys talking about!?"

"We're talking about something that has been hidden for years. They've been around for as long if not more than quirks- Stands!" Josuke said, calming down the stir-crazy class.

"While quirks are physical attributes of the body, stands are tied to the soul," Akiraka explained. "They're named after how they are represented by a figure that stands by a person's side. Stands only have a few specific rules: Stands can only be seen by stand users, damage done to the stand is delt to the user and vice versa, if a stand dies, the user dies and vice versa, and stands will always obey the commands of their user. Since stands are tied to the psyche, they can be as varied as the human mind."

Fumikage looked Josuke, then to Great Days, and then to Dark Shadow, who manifested next to Fumikage to watch the lesson. "You're... You're not a stand... right?" Fumikage asked his quirk, who just gave a confused shoulder raise.

"Why don't the stand users of this class describe our stands? You go first Izuku." Josuke proposed.

"Oh, right! Well, this is Great Days. My flash drives actually come from my stand, along with these USB cords." Izuku said as the USB cords snaked around Great Day's arms.

Ochaco stood up as she summoned Iron Maiden. "This is my stand, Iron Maiden! It can fly and has this cool handle I can hold onto to fly everywhere!"

"You too Uraraka!? When were you going to tell us?" Mina asked as she jumped up to admire the bird stand.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I did tell you!" Ochaco said. Mina couldn't help but agree.

Momo stood up next and summoned The Warrior. "I acquired my stand at the USJ actually. This is The Warrior, It allows me to absorb anything into my body." Momo demonstrated this by creating a cube of steel and absorbing it into her arm with The Warrior. The students admired Momo's new ability, but Minoru mostly admired The Warrior for its attractive looks.

"Wow, it looks really-" but Minoru didn't get to finish, as Ricochet soon appeared to punch Minoru into the wall. The entire class reacted in shock to Jonah's stand. After a few seconds, Jonah realized while everyone was so shocked.

"Oh yeah. This is Ricochet. My rebounding ability is due to my stand. My quirk just lets me create marbles." as Jonah spoke, he noticed Josuke giving him a reassuring look. Jonah turned away, feeling the back of her left shoulder as he turned. The star-shaped birthmark on the back of his left shoulder never felt so heavy.

Toru went last, summoning Secret Girl to her side. "This is Secret Girl! It can teleport stuff around!"

"Oh my god!" Mina yelled out. "You two had these stand things and you didn't tell me!? Hey Crazy Diamond, how do you get a stand?"

The mood of the class dropped as Josuke adopted a serious expression. "There are two ways for a person to get a stand. The first is to be born with one, which is incredibly rare, and the second is to be pierced with a stand arrow."

The class was silent for a few seconds, before Urami asked, "Do you have a stand arrow, so we can get one?"

"No, that's out of the question," Josuke said, surprising the class. "The stand arrows are some of the most dangerous weapons known to man."

"For one, not everyone who is pierced with the arrow actually gets a stand," Akiraka explained. "You have to have the potential to get a stand. If a person who doesn't have the potential is hit with the arrow, that person will die. And one other thing..." The students waited in baited breaths for Akiraka to continue. "Are any of you familiar with an incident that happened about 18 years ago?"

Of course, the students knew about that day. Everyone had learned about this day in history class, and if they didn't, they learned it from their parents, who lived during the event.

The day that time left humanity behind.

"Many think that the time acceleration was just a mirage or the results of a quirk that made everyone's sense of time go faster, but the truth is far more terrifying. The time acceleration was real, and it was the result of a single stand." Several students brought their hands to their mouths in shock. Quirks came in a variety of shapes and sizes, but no quirk had an ability as powerful as time acceleration. "A man named Enrico Pucci had upgraded his stand to an insane degree, to achieve what he called 'heaven'. His stand, Made In Heaven, was apparently his way of doing that. Scientists predict that if Made In Heaven continued to accelerate time for even a second, then the entire world as we know it would have been destroyed." The students sat in their chairs in shock, how could an ability exist that had the power to destroy the world!?

"The Speedwagon Foundation has a few arrows, but there are still a few in circulation around the world," Josuke explained. "Once they get all six, they're going to destroy them. The stand arrows are too dangerous to exist." The class stayed silent as homeroom ended.

* * *

"So I guess you don't have a duel quirk, huh?" Eijiro asked. Jonah looked up from his phone to the redhead standing above him.

"Uh, yeah. The quirk registry wouldn't exactly believe that I have a magic punching ghost along with my quirk." Jonah said with a smile.

As the class talked about the lesson they just had, some of the students noticed a crowd forming outside the massive door to Class 1-A

"Now we can't get out! What the hell are they doing?" Minoru asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? They're scoping out the competition." Katsuki added as he approached the door.

"They think that since we survived a villain attack, we must be 'special' or some shit," Urami added.

As Katsuki opened the door to class 1-A, he yelled out "Get out of the way extra's, your blocking the door!"

"Calm down Bakugou!" Iida yelled as he waved his arms around. "You can't call people you know extras!"

"So this is the hero course, are the rest of you like this too?" One purpled hair student said as he came to the front of the crowd. "You know, there are tons of students who applied to general studies because they couldn't get in the hero course. Luckily for us, they've decided to give us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll transfer some of us into the hero course, but they'll also transfer some people out to make room. Consider this a declaration of war."

The purple-haired student soon left, and the crowd dispersed with him.

"A declaration of war, eh? I guess I have one of those to give as well." Shoto said as he approached Izuku and Jonah. "You two were already one of the strongest students in the class, especially you Jonah. Now that I know you have these stand things makes you even more powerful in my eyes. I'm going to surpass both of you, no matter what. This is my declaration of war."

After Shoto finished, he exited the classroom as multiple students tried to talk to him. Jonah and Izuku considered what he said.

The sports festival was going to be explosive, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**Stand name: Sound And Vision (after Sound and Vision by David Bowie)**

**Stand master: Akiraka Himitsu**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: D Range: A(100 Meters) Speed: c**

**Persistence: B Development Potential: D Precision: D**

**Ability:**** Sound And Vision can cause people to sense things they wouldn't be able to normally. This can help normal people see stands**

* * *

**I'm kind of nervous about how people will react to this chapter. It's shorter than the last, and there wasn't as much action. The decision to have this take place in the normal JoJoverse might seem to be random, but this part of the story has been included from the very start. I have the entire story planned out actually, even an ending, which may come sooner than people think.**

**If any of you are curious how the JoJo timeline is integrated into MHA, I took influence from another JoJo x MHA story called 'Lets Become Heroes'. It's actually a really good read too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you in the next one!**


	9. Start of Something Good

The build-up to the sports festival showed just how popular the event truly was. When Izuku wasn't training for the event he would be checking his phone for news on the festival. Numerous heroes announced they were attending the event, almost every hero in the top ten revealed they were going to be attending, and heroes from across the country were going to be attending. thousands of businesses were shut down for the day so their employees could see the festival. When the festival actually came around, attendees had to wait for hours to get into the stadium. The sports festival truly was a national event.

"Alright, it's time guys! We'll be entering the stadium soon!" Izuku said as he entered the 1-A waiting room. As soon as he entered the classroom, several students jumped out of their seats in excitement.

"Hey Izuku, I'm not exactly interested in throwing declarations of war around," Jonah said as he sat up and approached Izuku. "But I'm going for number one. You're the same, right?"

"Yeah Jonah, let's do our best!" Izuku replied.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY!?" Present Mic asked the crowd present in the stadium. The crowd reacted cheered in excitement at the sound hero. "The UA sports festival is about to begin, I hope you're ready! Here come the first-year students!" music started to play over the speakers as Class 1-A entered the stadium. "Coming up first is the most promising first-year class in ages. These young heroes have overcome determined villains and came out of it barely a scratch, It's Class 1-A!" The crowd once again cheered in excitement as the class entered the stadium.

"There are so many people! I- I'm getting kind of nervous." Izuku stuttered out.

Jonah reassuringly put his hand on Izuku's shoulder as he said, "It will be good practice when were pros. We are only just starting our training." Izuku felt his confidence rise at Jonah's words.

"Let's not also forget the other first-year classes!" Mic announced to the already excited crowd. "We got the hero course Class 1-B, the gen ed courses Class C, D, and E! The support department Class F, G, and H! And last but not least, the management department Class I, J, and K! Everyone give them a warm welcome!" The crowd cheered for the rest of the classes, but they cheered noticeably less for the other classes. Some of the students looked to Class 1-A in disgust for taking the spotlight from them.

"Alright, It's time for the student pledge!" A voice announced on a platform in the middle of the stadium. The class turned their heads to see,

"Oh God, It's Midnight! Why is she reffing the sports festival?" Fumikage asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Who cares, she's the sexiest hero out there!" Minoru answered with excitement, creeping out everyone that heard him. "We get the chance to watch Midnight live in person and-" Minoru didn't get to finish since Jonah shut him up with a well-placed punch from Ricochet.

"Alright, calm down! Will Jonah Higashikata step forward!" Midnight asked as she waved around her whip. Jonah looked stunned that Midnight called him with his last name, but made it down to the podium regardless.

"You think Jonah was asked up there because he got first in the entrance exam?" Ochaco asked Izuku and Momo.

"Must be, he was also picked as an example in Sensei's quirk apprehension tests," Momo responded as she put her hand on her chin.

"He only got first in the _practical _test." One gen ed student said. "I bet he's got nothing on us academically." Momo stopped to consider the student's words. She had no idea the other students held such distaste for their class.

As Jonah walked to the front of the whole school, he could hear the whispers about him:

"Higashikata... Isn't that Crazy Diamond's kid?"

"I heard he was one of the best of his class..."

"He can't be that good."

Was this what being poplar was like? Jonah hated all the attention. But as he said earlier, this was their chance to learn how to be heroes in the spotlight, he had to take this chance to learn.

When Jonah got to the microphone he waited for a few seconds, considering what he was going to say. Eventually, he took the mic off its stand and said, "Let's make this short and sweet. I'm going for the top, and I expect you all to do the same. Give it all you got, plus ultra style!"

After Jonah put the mic back and walked back to his class, Midnight commentated on his oath, "What an electrifying oath! Many thanks to Higashikata for that inspiring message! Alright, now onto the first event, The obstacle race!" As Midnight spoke, a hole opened up in the side of the concrete wall of the stadium, leading to a start line. "All of the classes will race around the circumference of the stadium. Anything and everything is allowed as long as you stay on the course! Now get to the starting line!"

As Izuku walked up to the starting line, a plain-looking gen ed student came up to him and asked, "How was it getting a stare down from Hitoshi Shinso?"

Izuku considered what he said before saying, "The purple-haired guy? I mean, he was pretty ominous."

"He's the strongest in our class. We've had a few sparring sessions, and Shinso has one every single one. No one knows what his quirk is." The student said as he looked Izuku in the eyes. "He's determined to get into the hero course, It's surprising that he hasn't gotten in yet. You better watch your back." The student continued on past Izuku leaving the green-haired stand user to consider his words.

Jonah and Izuku ended up at the back of the group of hundreds of students getting ready for the race. Jonah looked over the exit to the stadium, then to the group of students. as the countdown timer started, He noticed something. "Hey, Izuku, notice something about the start line?"

"It's way to thin. Everyone will try to shove their way through and get stuck."

"This must be the first obstacle. You think you can handle it?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Jonah smiled as the Midnight announced the start of the race.

* * *

Shoto knew that the oath Jonah gave was not meant for him. Jonah didn't even look at Shoto while he gave it. But... The oath hit Shoto more than Jonah was intending.

_Give it all you got, plus ultra style!_

Shoto gritted his teeth as old memories flooded through him. His bastard of a father always said that he was throwing away his potential by not using his fire side. But it didn't matter what his father did. He would never use his father's quirk. He would become the number one hero without his fire.

Shoto realized that the narrow tunnel out of the stadium was the first obstacle the first time he saw it. And he knew how he was going to overcome it a second later. With a simple flick of his wrists, he created a wave of ice that froze the feet of the other students to the ground. He pushed his way through the stuck crowd easily and started the race. '_Did you s__ee that father? I can win without your damn_ _quirk!'_

Todoroki was pulled from his thoughts as a large shard of concrete embedded itself into the ice he left behind him. A few seconds later, Jonah landed with one foot on the shard and jumped into the air. He held numerous similar shards of concrete in his arms. Although Shoto couldn't see it, Jonah was using Ricochet to jump off of the shards and to throw the shards into the ground.

"I doubt you can freeze things in the air, huh? Good luck getting to me from up here!" Jonah shouted as he threw another shard into the ground. Next to him was Momo, she was using a metal pole she created to fault over the ice. Eijiro used his hardening to break through the ice. Yuga used his naval lasers in the same way he did in the quirk tests.

"Don't get too cocky now, I won't let you get away!" Katsuki said as he flew through the air with his explosions. Midoriya was using an incredibly strange technique to get across the ice: He was using Great Day's body to slide on the ice, occasionally pushing himself off the walls of the track to get more speed. Ochaco was flying in the air with Iron Maiden. Katsuki scoffed when Ochaco started to catch up to the fiery blonde.

"You really should be more careful Todoroki! Someone may catch up to you!" Minoru shouted. He was using a similar technique to Jonah, he was bouncing off his pop off balls. It was the same thing he tried at the quirk apprehension test, but this time he was actually pulling it off! Jonah smiled, he may hate the perverted boy's actions, but he could respect his improvement. "Take this: my special move! Gra- Guh!" Minoru was knocked out of the air by the metal arm of a robot.

"And here we have the second obstacle of the race: ROBO INFERNO!" Mic announced as Jonah observed his surroundings. In front of him were several zero-pointers from the entrance exam. The one zero-pointer in the entrance exam was already dangerous, now they have to deal with three!?

"These things again?" Shoto asked himself. "They're trying to challenge us right? They should have picked something harder." As he talked, he waved his right arm, and a massive wave of ice engulfed one of the zero-pointers, freezing it in place.

As Shoto ran through the frozen robot, One of the gen ed students shouted, "Hey, let's get through, after him!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shoto shouted back at them. He then added in a whisper to himself. "I intentionally froze it while they were mid-step, they're going to fall over now." A few seconds passed and his prediction came true: The zero-pointers soon fell apart and started to fall. The other students were forced to back off as the robots crashed onto the ground. Shoto smiled to himself, in the entrance exam he froze a zero-pointer and accidentally endangered people's lives. This time he froze the giant robots with the intent of causing them to fall. He smiled at the irony as he ran forward.

Jonah quickly climbed over the wreckage and followed Shoto down the course.

* * *

Great Days was an incredibly physically strong stand. It rivaled every stand he had seen so far, and according to Jonah, Great Days' strength rivaled that of one of the strongest stand users. But there were a few things that held Izuku and Great Days' from being overpowered. Great Days' range was really short. Then again, his range was the same as Jonah's Ricochet. The problem was that Great Days couldn't absorb information at large ranges. Ricochet's ability was practically limitless, only limited by Jonah's line of sight. Another reason was Izuku's lack of experience. Jonah had been a stand user since he was 3 years old, While Izuku had been one for less than a year. Jonah knew all the intricacies of his stand, while Izuku was only scratching the surface of Great Days' potential.

But the third limitation to his skill was due to Izuku himself. As all his friends would attest, Izuku came up with some incredibly stupid plans. The plan he had on currently was one of his worst.

When Shoto destroyed the zero-pointer, the robot had fallen apart into several small pieces. One of these pieces just so happened to have a strap for easy transport. As soon as Izuku saw it, he needed it. He had no idea if he would even need it, he just hated the idea of not having something that could help him in the future. At least it wasn't weighing him down significantly. Great Days was holding the scrap, leaving Izuku to run and move to his heart's content. The downside was that Izuku was having a hard time keeping up with his classmates without Great Days' strength.

A massive boom at his size alerted him to Momo standing beside him, with her jacket open, revealing a black sports bra. Somehow, Momo had created a fucking _cannon _without destroying her clothes. The boom came from the cannon, and the cannonball destroyed multiple zero-point robots. "That worked well, huh Midoriya?" she said before she ran away with The Warrior's strength. Izuku started to doubt his decision to carry the scrap metal but decided to keep it before running the race.

Eventually, Izuku made it to the second obstacle: "The Fall!" Mic announced. "If you want to stay in the race, you better not slip!" The obstacle surely lived up to its name: The Fall consisted of a massive pit with large pillars acting like platforms. tightropes connected the multiple pillars.

"How did they create this thing so fast!?" Ochaco asked as she observed the obstacle.

Without responding, Tsuyu made a massive leap to the center of a tight rope, landing on it with easy. With a cute "Kero," she started crawling over the tight rope. "This is easy for me!" She said as she progressed through the obstacle. Ochaco, inspired by Tsuyu, grabbed onto her stand and started to fly into the air. Shoto used his ice to glide across the tight ropes. Jonah just ran over the tight ropes like a badass, using Ricochet to support himself as he ran. Whenever he fell off the rope, Ricochet would grab the rope and throw it's user to the next platform. Sometimes he would run across a tight rope without needing Ricochet to grab him. The crowd reacted with frantic cheers whenever this happened, Present Mic included.

Izuku was prepared to crawl across the pit after them but was stopped when he noticed Hitoshi standing a few meters away from him. "The hero course kids sure are strong." He said as he walked back a few meters. "That's not going to stop me, though." In a burst of speed, Shinso ran to the pit. Before he jumped, purple legs overshadowed his own. Hitoshi ended up to the center of the tight rope. As Hitoshi held onto the rope with one hand, the rope sagged under Hitoshi's weight. The rope sagged a lot more than it normally would, the sag left Hitoshi dozens of meters into the pit. All of a sudden, the rope snapped back to normal, causing Hitoshi to launch up into the air! While in the air, he grabbed Ochaco's legs. The surprise from having so much extra weight made Iron Maiden sink a little, but it soon continued to fly. Ochaco tried her best to shake Hitoshi off, but his grip remained firm.

_'Huh, that's a good strategy. She can't shake off Shinso because it would take too long. Ochaco has to continue on with the race, and he's going along for the ride' _Izuku thought as he crawled along the tight ropes, _'So Shinso is a stand user? That would explain that student's statement. Even I can't figure out his ability.'_

Shoto soon got past the fall, with Jonah following close behind him. Hitoshi landed past the obstacle soon afterward, and Izuku following him close from behind. "It's the final obstacle: The Minefield!" Mic announced. "You better watch your step or these mines will light you up! The minefield get's more and more dense as you go along, so be careful!"

"Isn't this a little dangerous Mic?" Aizawa asked over the loudspeakers.

"These mines aren't that dangerous, my friend! They'll stun you more than anything!"

Shoto skated across the field with his ice, while Jonah and Hitoshi racing after him with their stands. Izuku was left by the beginning of the obstacle. _'I should have known carrying this piece of scrap metal would be a bad idea! I can't be left behind this easily!'_ Izuku thought before an idea popped in his head. He made Great Days drop the metal, making sure that it wasn't dropped onto a mine, before unraveling a USB cord and plugging it into the ground. Almost immediately, the locations of mines under the ground flowed into Izuku's head, and he began digging them up with help from the metal scrap, while Great Days used his hands to dig up the mines. He got a few strange looks, but he continued until he had a pile of about 20 bombs. Smiling to himself, Izuku held the scrap metal in front of him as he jumped onto the bombs.

The MASSIVE explosion launched Izuku up into the air, the explosion itself, made many students (Including Shoto, Hitoshi, and Jonah) stop and observe, but when they noticed Izuku flying above them to the finish line, they immediately continued the race. Jonah and Shoto were neck and neck. Shoto tried to shoot ice at the stand user, but he simply jumped out of the way and continued to race. eventually, Izuku fell in front of the two. Using Great Days, Izuku slammed the scrap onto the ground, causing an explosion that pushed Izuku further forward while stunning Jonah and Shoto.

Izuku hit the ground running for the exit, with Hitoshi quickly catching up to him. Eventually, Izuku noticed the familiar sound of Katsuki's explosions quickly following behind them. The explosion boy shouted something to the green-haired teen, but Izuku didn't pay attention to what he said, his focus was all in on the race. The three were almost about to cross the finish line, the three dived forward to get to the finish line faster. Time seemed to slow for the three, until...

"And we have a three-way tie, everyone!" Mic announced to a cheering crowd. "Let's see who actually won!"

The screens around the stadium flipped to footage of the final stretch of the race. Frame by frame the footage moved, and Katsuki, Hitoshi, and Izuku got closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down once again as the audience watched the footage, until...

"Well there you have it, folks, SHINSO IS THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVENT!" It was undeniable, Hitoshi's hand passed the finish line before Katsuki or Izuku, but something wasn't right. As Izuku watched the looping footage, he noticed something bizarre: Hitoshi's arm stretched to reach the finish line. It was incredibly easy to notice, it only happened for a few frames, and his arm could have only extended a few centimeters, but Hitoshi's arm definitely stretched to win the event.

_'What kind of ability is that? Are you truly a stand user, Shinso?'_

"Oi, Izuku!" Jonah said while he ran up to his friend. "What the hell was that explosion!? How did you come up with a crazy plan like that?"

"I didn't really come up with anything, It all just kind of happened on the fly," Izuku said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Izuku... How are you so cool?" Jonah said, surprising Izuku. "You always manage to outdo yourself, no matter what we're doing. How do you keep being such a badass?"

Izuku contemplated Jonah's complement before saying, "I just roll with the punches."

"Alright, gather around! I've gotta explain a lot, so you all listen well!" Midnight announced from her place on the platform. "The top 42 competitors in the race will move onto the next round! For the rest of you, don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to show off your skills." Midnight then licked her lips, causing Fumikage to choke on his own spit. "Now, onto the next event: The Calvary Battle! you all will form teams of two to four people, and teams will be given point values based on their team members! The person in last place will have a point value of five, and it will go up in increments of five. With one exception... The person in first place will have a point total of ten million points!"

All forty-two contestants then turned to glare at Hitoshi. _'If we take him out, then we'll be at the top! No one could catch up to us!'_ They all thought. Hitoshi scowled, Things just got a lot harder for him.

"It's a game of survival of the fittest where the ones at the bottom crawl their way to the top! Oh man, this is turning me on!" Midnight said, causing Fumikage to scream.

Izuku turned around to Jonah and asked, "You want to work together?"

"Of course. The question is, who else do we pick." Jonah wondered. He noticed Ochaco and Momo a few meters away from them, and went to ask them, "You two want to join up with us?"

"I would love to Jonah, but I'm going to have to decline. You're so strong, and I want to prove how strong I am against you." Momo responded.

"Yeah. Sorry Izuku, but I want to do better without you." Ochaco said. "Sorry Izuku, I don't want to hurt your feelings!"

"It's fine Uraraka. Thanks for being honest." Momo and Ochaco left, leaving the two alone. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Hey, Green-hair! Let's team up! You'll be the perfect partner!" A pink-haired girl said as she came up to the two. Along with a traditional UA gym uniform, she wore tons of gear along her body, from her boots to her head. She immediately got close to Izuku as she said, "You got second place in the race, so everyone should have their eyes on you. Support companies will be looking at you if you get the ten million, and if I join you, then the companies will get to see-"

"Wait, wait, hold on!" Jonah shouted at the pink-haired girl. "Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, names! My name's Mei Hatsume! I'm from the support course Class 1-H and my sizes are-"

"No wait, stop, STOP!" Jonah yelled, getting confused looks from the people around them. "God, you talk too fast! Anyway, what's your quirk?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"We can't just let anyone join, so what do you have to offer?"

Mei's face lit up as she started to explain her abilities, "Alright! My quirk lets me zoom my vision up to five kilometers. Kind of boring, but I've got a lot more than that! The support class is all about creating support items, And I've got a ton of my greatest babies for you to use!"

"Wait, why do you call them fucking babies-"

"So what do you say green-hair?"

Izuku responded with, "This is perfect, Hatsume! We just need one more member..."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou scoffed as he observed his classmates. Katsuki only accepted total victory, so of course, he was going after the ten million points. The problem was that most of his classmates weren't worthy of working with him. People like the dunce with the electricity quirk or the earphone jack girl just didn't have the quirks he needed to get the ten million. To top it all off, the only people he would actually consider worthy of his presence were already friends with Deku. He didn't need Jonah staring down his back or Round Face's disapproving looks.

"There you are Bakugou! We've been looking for you forever!" A voice yelled behind him. Turning around, Katsuki saw Eijiro and Urami walking up behind him.

"Oh, it's Shitty Hair and Oragami."

"Shitty Hair!? Our hair looks exactly the same! Uh, forget it. So you still need a team right? well, why don't you join us?"

"You think you can handle it?" Katsuki didn't look confident in their chances.

"You're going after the ten million, right?" Urami asked, getting the attention of Eijiro and Katsuki. "Kirishima's quirk makes him the perfect front horse since his hardening protects him from your explosions. You can also launch yourself with your explosions and I can reel you back in."

"Wait, is that allowed?"

"Midnight only said that the rider can't touch the ground. As long as Katsuki stays in the air, we'll be unstoppable. So, what do you say?"

Katsuki didn't respond for a second, before twisting his face into a devilish looking grin. "That's a wonderful idea Nomo."

* * *

The countdown for the preparation period eventually ended, and the teams were established. Jonah took his spot as the rider of his team, and his teammates held him up.

"You ready, Izuku, Hatsume, Tokoyami?" Jonah asked his teammates.

"Got It!"

"I'm ready."

"Fuhuhu, Oh I'm ready!"

Jonah observed the other teams, one grabbed his attention the most. Across the field was Shoto's team. Shoto was the rider, Momo was the right horse, Hitoshi was the left horse, and Iida was the front horse. Jonah frowned, that team was going to be hard to deal with. His instincts told him to go for the other teams for points, but then the context of his situation came to him.

He was expected to do his best, and frankly, he didn't want to do any less.

"You guys want to take the ten million?"

Izuku looked up to Jonah and said, "Everyone is going to be going after the ten million, are you sure?"

"It's just like Hatsume said, everyone is watching us," Jonah said as he tightened his headband. "This is our chance to show the world our might."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Calvary Battle, and I think you all will like it. I know this chapter was shorter than normal, and I'm sorry about that. I want to change the way I format these chapters regarding their length. From now on, I'm only going to make them as long as they need to be, instead of trying to go to a six thousand word limit. I know the length of these chapters has changed drastically over time, but I think this is how it's going to go from now on.**

**I actually forgot to mention this, but I actually hid a hint that Jonah was Josuke's son from the very start. While planning out this story, I saw a post on the ShitpostCrusaders subreddit that talked about how if Joseph's stand had a stand cry it would be Dora, since parents and children share stand cries. I decided that it was a cool idea and decided to apply it to Jonah. It could have also be interpreted that Jonah was an alternate universe Josuke, but I still think it's a cool hint.**

**Thank's for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Where Are We Now

As soon as Midnight announced the start of the race, Jonah's team went out like a rocket to Shoto's team. It seemed that a lot of other teams had the same idea, as almost everyone else went after the ten million point headband as well. Despite the oncoming storm, Shoto didn't seem worried. He simply motioned to Momo and Hitoshi. Momo used her free hand to pull out a glider from under her shirt and hand it to Shoto. After Shoto grabbed the glider, Momo enveloped her legs with The Warrior, as Hitoshi did the same with his own stand. A massive leap from both Momo and Hitoshi launched the team into the air. Shoto slowed down their fall with the glider while Tenya moved them around in the air with his exhaust pipes.

Jonah looked up at the display with annoyance. This was going to make getting that headband difficult. Jonah didn't even need to give an order to his team, they were already getting ready to make chase. Mei and Fumikage activated the hover boots they were wearing, as Izuku rocketed forward with Great Day's strength, dragging his team as he ran.

From the looks of it, Team Shoto wouldn't be able to land before Team Jonah caught up to them. They were just too fast, managing to catch up to Tenya's speed. "Do you guys have any plans to stop them?" He asked his teammates.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could- Todoroki, Lookout!" Momo yelled warning Shoto of a rapidly approaching Katsuki, who was using his explosions to propel himself at the airborne team. He just barely dodged out of the way of Katsuki's hand, only to see Ochaco flying at him.

_'She must be using her stand!'_ Todoroki thought as he grabbed a metal rod behind his back with his right hand and hit Ochaco's arm with it. Ice traveled across the rod and covered Ochaco's arm, forcing her to retreat. "Thanks for the rod, Yaoyorozu!" He yelled as he did the same for Katsuki.

"What the heck! Bakugou and Uraraka break away from their teams to go after the ten million points! Is that even allowed!?" Mic yelled as the crowd roared in excitement.

"As long as they don't touch the ground, they're good!" Midnight said as Katsuki was grabbed in the air by Urami's unfolded arm. After being quickly caught by Eijiro and Mina, he destroyed the ice around his ice with an explosion.

"That Icy bastard sure got me good!" Katsuki remarked.

"You good Bakugou?" Eijiro asked.

"I'm fine Shitty Hair, Let's get that-" Katsuki didn't finish his sentence, as he noticed Ochaco's team a couple of dozen meters away. Ochaco's team consisted of Hanta, Mashirao, and Denki. Just like Urami did for Katsuki, Hanta grabbed Ochaco out of the air with his tape and pulled her back down to their group while Mashirao and Denki grabbed her. She let her arm down next to Mashirao to let him destroy the ice around her arm as she said,

"He sure got me good!"

"You alright Uraraka? Anything broken?" Mashirao asked.

"No need to worry Ojiro, I'm feelin' great! Let's get some more points!" Uraraka said before the team ran off.

Katsuki watched Uraraka's team with interest, before grumbling to himself, "Damn Round Face. Stealing my moves."

"Get your head in the game, Bakugou!" Urami shouted at him. "We got a headband to steal!"

Bakugou soon got out of his funk and continued to pursue the ten million points.

* * *

As Team Jonah rushed to the rapidly descending Team Shoto, Jonah refused to take his eyes off of ten million point headband. At this point, they were only a few meters from the ten million points, and Jonah did his best to reach for the headband. His reach wasn't just enough, so he summoned Ricochet to grab the headband. Ricochet was so close to grabbing the headband but was stopped at the last second. Shoto's team continued to glide away while Jonah's team was at a standstill.

"What the hell, guys!?" Jonah furiously asked his teammates.

"My foot's stuck! I can't move!" Mei said as she raised her left foot. a purple orb was stuck between the sole of her hover boot and the ground. With just a single glance, Jonah knew who the perpetrator was.

"I've got you now, Jonah! This is revenge for everything you've done to me!" Mineta shouted from the back of Mezo. The octo-boy used his tentacles to create a shield for Mineta while the pervert threw his sticky orbs at other teams. From the darkness of Mezo's shield came an abnormally long tongue. Jonah barely dodged out of the way of the tongue, he could feel some of the saliva stick to his cheek.

_'How the hell did that pervert get Asui to join his team?'_

"Sorry for this Hatsume," Izuku said before summoning Great Days. "I hate to destroy such awesome inventions!" With a menacing **Yusha! **Great Days' punched the boot, doing his best not to hurt Hatsume in the process. The boot was torn to shreds, leaving the orb stuck to the ground. With a rush of speed, Izuku dashed past Team Mineta.

"Damn it, they got away!" Mineta said as he stared at the other team. "At least we didn't lose our headband!"

"Wait, Mineta, where is our headband?" Tsuyu asked as he pointed at Mineta's forehead. The grape-head fealed his head in confusion, finding out that their headband was completely gone!

"God DAMN IIIIIIIIT!" Mineta screamed.

Jonah smirked as he wrapped the stolen headband around his neck. Things were going well for the four, even if they were struggling to get the ten million points.

"I'm sorry for destroying your invention Hatsume!" Izuku said to the pink-haired inventor.

"I'm not sure what I'm more angry about, you destroying my babies, or you not calling them babies!"

"Not now you two, we got a cavalry battle to win!" Fumikage said, his face showing disgust at the two's bickering. "It might be a good idea to get some other headbands as an insurance policy. What do you think Jonah?"

"That sounds wonderful, Tokoyami! Let's do that for now." Jonah said as he shifted focus away from the ten million point team. After a few seconds, he chose his first target: a smug-looking blonde that Jonah recognized from Class 1-B. He was currently having a standoff with Katsuki, his attention was focused exclusively on the explosive Class 1-A student. _'A perfect target'_ Jonah told himself as his team prepped for a sneak attack. Izuku rushed passed the target with Great Days' strength, while Fumikage and Mei followed with Mei's hover boots. The blonde didn't even notice several of his headbands get snatched. The rush of wind caused the target to turn around, giving Katsuki the perfect opportunity to rush over and steal the rest of his headbands. The blonde looked infuriated over getting all of his headbands stolen and yelled something out, but Jonah didn't hear what he yelled since he was already long gone.

"That sure was easy! Like taking candy from a baby." Jonah said as he tied the headbands around his neck.

"Sliding around with a single boot is really hard!" Mei said as she observed her destroyed baby. "I don't think we can use them for the rest of the game." Jonah scowled.

"Hey Jonah, look over to Todoroki," Izuku said. "Notice something odd?" Jonah turned his head to the ten million point team. They were currently fending off a team from Class 1-B that was approaching from their left side. Hitoshi was doing his best to attack the team with his stand-covered arm, but couldn't get close enough to actually hit them. "Todoroki isn't using his ice on them, even though he could take them out easily."

"I've only seen him create ice from his right side, but I always thought it was because he preferred to use his right side." Jonah thought out loud. "You think he can't create on his ice from his left side at all?"

"That may seem to be a stretch, but considering all the other times I've seen Todoroki use his ice, it may seem accurate."

"We could use that to our advantage," Jonah said as he leaned forward and looked up at the jumbotrons. Only a few minutes remained in the Calvary Battle. "Let's go for it, get to his left side!"

"Got it!"

With a rush of speed, Team Jonah rushed forward to the unknowing Team Shoto. The sound of their approach alerted Shoto, and they immediately turned around to shoot off a massive barrage of ice with his metal rod. They weren't out of trouble just yet, since their feet began to sink into the ground! From their right, a team approached them. Shoto recognized them as students from Class 1-B. One of the horses, a girl with green vines for hair, shot out her hair at Team Shoto. Just like with Team Jonah, he shot a massive glacier at the approaching team. This went on for a while, until...

The glacier that covered Team Jonah was smashed open, and they stepped out of a massive tunnel they created. Almost immediately, they dashed to Shoto's left side and stayed there no matter what they did.

"They're staying in my left so I can't shoot them with ice! Does anyone have an idea?" Shoto asked his teammates.

"I've got this Todoroki, no need to worry," Hitoshi said as he gave a death glare at the opposing team before shouting out,

"**Sussudio!**"

A purple humanoid stand came out of Hitoshi and appeared in front of Team Jonah. Its main body was covered purple was divided in half vertically by some black and white lines resembling sheet music. It wore a deep purple open trench coat with white trim, and its eyes were white diamonds.

The stand users of Team Jonah reacted with shock at Hitoshi's stand, and Jonah remembered a conversation he had with Izuku before the Calvery Battle started.

_"That thing Shinso did in the Obstacle Race was a stand ability, wasn't it?" Jonah asked as his horses got together._

_"Yeah, and I think I have a good guess what it is. Hatsume, do you have something like a rod?"_

_"Of course!" Mei said as she pulled out a small metal rod out of her pocket and handed it to Jonah. "An extendable bo staff! It can extend up to two-meters long!"_

_"This will be perfect Hatsume! Listen, Jonah, I may be wrong, but..._

_I think Shinso's stand can make things longer."_

Jonah pulled out the extendable staff as Sussudio readied a punch. Before Sussudio could let loose a punch, Ricochet grabbed his arm and made him touch the staff with the palm of his hand. The two-meter staff tripled in length and grazed Shoto's length cheek. In a fight or flight response, he grabbed the rod with his left arm and engulfed it in fire. The fire slowly crawled up the rod and Jonah's face lit up in fear at the sight of the fire. Time seemingly slowed down as the fire approached Jonah, and then-

"AND TIME'S UP! What an electric battle!" Present Mic announced. The teams started to disband as he gave the results. "In first place is Team Todoroki, who managed to keep their ten million point headband! In second and third place we have Team Jonah and Team Bakugou, they managed to get plenty of headbands and secured a top spot. And in fourth place, we have Team Uraraka, her team didn't get as many headbands as Jonah and Bakugou, they managed to get enough to make it through! Don't worry If you didn't make it to the final round, we'll have plenty of stuff for you to do too!"

Jonah didn't pay attention to Mic's announcement. He stood in silence as he considered the ending of the Calvary Battle. Of course, Todoroki could use fire. Of course, he stood face to face fire again, that _damn _fire-

A hand on his shoulder took Jonah out of his brooding. He turned around to see Shoto, who looked surprised by Jonah's vulnerable nature. "Follow me, we need to talk," He said before walking out of the stadium. With some hesitance, Jonah followed him.

* * *

Shoto lead Jonah to a hallway at the edge of the stadium, Shoto leaned against one wall and Jonah leaned against another. Shoto didn't say anything at first, and it made Jonah incredibly nervous. He was terrified of Shoto's fire and feared that Shoto would ignite his left side just to intimidate him.

"So, are you going to say anything?" Jonah asked. Shoto didn't respond and continued to glare daggers into Jonah's soul. "If all your planning to do is to brood and look intimidating, then I'm going to leave. The cafeteria is gonna get crowded."

"You managed to overpower me... You managed to make me use my fire... The last time I used that fire was about five to six years ago."

"Wait, five to six _years_? Your ice was already super strong, add fire onto that and you would be invincible! Why limit yourself like that!?"

"I'm sure you know of my father, Endeavor? He's been the number two hero for quite some time now, and he's always wanted to be number one, to surpass All Might. As you can probably tell, he hasn't been that successful."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with your fire?" Jonah asked, his frustration with Shoto replaced with confusion.

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

Jonah's face fell into shock. "No fucking way... "

"That's right. Since my father couldn't surpass All Might himself, he decided to create a child that would surpass All Might in his stead. He found a woman with an ice quirk and got to work. After a few... failed attempts... I was born. My father's Hellflame and my mother's Insta-Freeze created my Half Hot Half Cold. It didn't matter if it was illegal or immoral, he had the money and influence to get it done, he would surpass All Might no matter what." Shoto's calm demeanor started to break as he shook in rage. "I rarely saw my siblings, since my father would constantly train me to be better than All Might. He would push me to tears so I could be better than All Might... My mother tried her best to support me until it became too much. One day, my mother played with me and read me bedtime stories. The next, she was looking to my left side in fear and poured scalding hot water on my face."

The severity of the situation caused Jonah to freeze. Eventually, he forced out, "That, uh... Sucks..."

Shoto chuckled at Jonah's simple reaction. "It's safe to say you are the strongest one in the first-year class if you don't count Midoriya. Your skill of staying confident under pressure and reassuring those around you is a lot like All Might's. Today I will beat you without my fire, rejecting my father completely." Shoto turned and walked away, he didn't look back at his rival.

"Staying confident under pressure, huh?" Jonah said as he went to the cafeteria. "If only you knew..."

* * *

_The earliest memory Jonah had was a news report he was watching live when he was three years old. The news report showed footage from a villain attack, a man with a quirk that could split anything he touched into two had robbed a bank and was trying his best to escape. His strategy included using his quirk to cause as much chaos as possible as he rode away on his motorcycle. Destroying vehicles, killing innocent civilians, he did whatever he could to escape. The police had a hard time catching up to the villain, it seemed like he would escape with the millions of yen he had stolen. Until a hero appeared._

_This hero was a woman, who wore a sparkly, white, skin-tight bodysuit, with golden yellow gauntlets that ran up her entire arm and boots that went up to her knees. Her golden, flowing blond hair and her blemishless face made anyone turn their heads. She came in riding on gusts of air she fired from her arms and flew right behind the villain. The villain did his best to escape the hero, but his attempts were in vain. The hero fired a massive gust of air that blew him, his bike, and the duffel bag he used to keep the money in into the air. She caught the man and duffel bag with one arm and used the other to stop the bike from hurting anyone with another gust of air. She handed the villain to the police, who immediately captured the villain in quirk-suppressing handcuffs, before smiling and winking to the camera before flying away._

_Jonah was sitting on the couch when the news report came on, and he was infatuated with every second of it. Once it ended, His father sat next to him and asked, "Do you know who that is?" _

_"I don't know!" The young Jonah asked as he smiled at his dad. "Who is she?"_

_"That's your mom, Jonah! She gets to beat up bad guys for a living. Isn't that awesome?"_

_"Wow, that is AWESOME!" Jonah excitedly yelled as he jumped up into the air._

_Sekura Higashikata, better known by her hero alias The Air Hero: Jet Stream. Her quirk let her spin air around her arms like a cyclone, with help from support gear, she could shoot the air around her arms with pinpoint accuracy. For her whole career, she was known as one of the sexiest, most beautiful heroines in Japan, let alone the world. She was the number eighteenth hero in Japan and won multiple awards for her looks, and for her heroic abilities._

_Despite her many accolades and fans, she never let it go to her head. When she spoke in interviews, she would often crack jokes to lighten the mood. She was known for pranking her fellow heroes in a friendly and comedic way. If a parent was brave enough to ask, she would go to children's birthday parties and entertain both the adults and kids. But above all of the awards, she loved being a part of her family. She met Josuke early in her career. She had sustained heavy injuries after a fight with a villain, and Josuke was the doctor assigned to take care of her. Sekura enjoyed Josuke's optimistic attitude, and his restoration ability made sure that she made it out of the hospital in less than a day. Whenever she got injured, she would always request Josuke to treat her. Eventually, the two fell in love, Sekura made her affection obvious while Josuke was more socially awkward. Sekura ended up asking Josuke on a date first, which Josuke was very grateful for. _

_The two got married a few years later and had Jonah a three years after that. Josuke and Sekura didn't expect to have a child so soon, but neither of the two regretted it. Jonah always did well in school. His loveable personality made him incredibly popular, even with his seemingly-lame marble quirk. The three lived a happy life. But then, something terrible happened._

_Sekura was assigned to take out a small gang who was accused of multiple accounts of murder. The attack turned out well, Sekura could have taken out the entire gang itself. Once the attack was done, the police kept many items to form a case, the strangest one being an alluring, golden arrow. After Sekura got back home to her loving family, the leader of the gang attacked the Higashikata home._

_The attacker had a fire quirk and started his attack by completely engulfing the house. Sekura couldn't get rid of the fire, even with her support gear. As Sekura and the villain fought, Josuke and Jonah escaped the house with the help of Josuke's stand. Once they got out of the burning house, Josuke pulled out his phone and called the police. _

_"My name is Josuke Higashikata, our house is being attacked by a villain! Yes, I'm Jet Stream's husband- you need to send as many heroes as you can, I don't-" Josuke was stopped by a massive explosion that engulfed their house. Sekura was blasted out of the house and landed in front of the two. Her clothes were burned and her once beautiful skin was covered with burns. She looked up at the two of them smiled before a wave of fire engulfed her. Sekura's screams could be heard for miles as the fire burned her skin. Jonah's eyes were lit up in terror as he heard the screams of her mother. Josuke ran up to Sekura to help her, but it was too late. Sekura had died in front of Jonah and Josuke's eyes. Multiple heroes arrived to stop the villain and console the Higashikata's, but Jonah didn't realize they were there. All Jonah could focus on was the dead body of his mother. _

_Several years passed, and the Higashikata family started to fall back into normalcy. Nothing was the same without Sekura, but they made do. One day, Jonah came back home from Middle school to see some documents on the kitchen counter. He usually made sure he didn't poke through his father's hospital documents in case he accidentally read something personal, but these documents caught his attention. On the top left of one of the documents was the symbol of the Hero Association. Jonah held up the document to read it._

_Dear Mr. Higashikata,_

_Your request to become a hero has been brought forth to the board and is being contemplated as we speak. If the board approves your request, you will be added to the hero registry and will be assigned to an agency. The chances for you to be excepted to the board would normally be incredibly low, with you not coming from an official hero school. These circumstances are different, however. Your connection to Jet Stream and your unique quirk make you a very likely shoo-in for the hero registry. I personally find your situation very admirable, your dedication to living up to your wife's legacy will surely make you very popular with the press. I hope to work with you in the future._

_Sincerely,_ _Akiraka Himitsu, head of Quirk Analysis Division._

_Once Jonah finished reading, Josuke came through the door behind Jonah. "I'm home! what's up- oh... you saw it." Jonah turned to look at his father. "I was going to tell you when I actually got accepted, but I'm going to become a pro hero! I thought it would be a great way to honor your mom's legacy-"_

_Jonah threw the paper to the floor in anger as he said, "How... How could you do this!? After what happened to mom!"_

_"Jonah, I- I thought you would be happy to hear this."_

_"How could I be happy about this! You're throwing your life away, just like mom! I- I don't want to lose you too!" Jonah yelled as he ran to his room crying. Josuke tried his best to console the distressed Jonah, but his attempts fell on deaf ears. Josuke and Jonah grew farther and farther apart. When Josuke was accepted to a hero agency, the two saw each other less and less. Jonah kept living a life of distress, believing that all heroes were determined, suicidal idiots who didn't care if they risked their lives. He lived in a constant state of denial and fear._

_Until the day he met Izuku Midoriya._

* * *

The recreational events came and went, and now it was time for the tournament. The first round: Jonah versus Tenya.

"I haven't seen Jonah since the Calvary battle, is he alright?" Ochaco asked Izuku the two, along with the rest of the class, were prepared to watch the tournament from reserved seating high in the stadium.

Izuku turned to his friend and said, "I have no idea. When the battle ended, he just left with Todoroki."

As Jonah and Tenya entered the stadium, Present Mic announced, "Now that the recreational events are over, it's time for the final round of the Sports Festival! First up, we have one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, the aloof hero in the making, Jonah Higashikata! Versus, the speed king of Class 1-A, the dedicated rule-follower, Tenya Iida!"

As the two entered the arena, Tenya looked up to Jonah and said, "Jonah, I hope you do your best. I will do my best as well." Jonah nodded as Midnight announced the start of the match. Tenya burst forward, causing Jonah to roll out of the way. Tenya retaliated with a kick, but Ricochet simply caught Tenya's leg in midair.

In that moment, Tenya's gaze filled with dread as he remembered the specifics of Jonah's ability. The stand user himself smirked as he said, "Sorry, not sorry," and threw Tenya out of bounds.

"Iida is out of bounds, Jonah is the winner!" Midnight announced to a screaming crowd. Tenya looked up to Jonah with amazement. Jonah held a coy look at Tenya as he put out his hand said,

"You did say to do my best."

Tenya laughed as he took Jonah's hand. "I sure did." Both left the arena laughing.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you feeling better Jonah! Congrats on your win by the way." Izuku said to Jonah, who just got back from his match.

Jonah sat down next to Izuku as he said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just have a few hang-ups left to deal with. I kind of feel bad for steamrolling Iida so hard."

"Don't get too cocky now," Urami told Jonah. "I'm fighting Todoroki next, If I win I'll be going against you." Urami stood up to leave for his match, but stopped to address Katsuki who was sitting next to him. "What, you not going to wish me luck?"

"I don't need to. You won't win." Everyone stopped to consider Katsuki's statement.

"That's harsh. Hey Midoriya, Your a smart guy, what do you think of my chances?" Izuku was startled from being addressed by the recommended student.

"Kachaan's statement may seem a little extreme, but you will have a hard time getting a victory against Todoroki. Your best bet would be to jump high to dodge his ice waves."

"Thanks, Midoriya. See you guys on the other side." Urami said before he left.

"That last match sure was short. Hopefully, this next one will be more entertaining!" Mic announced. "Next up we have another powerful aloof type! He can freeze you one second, then burn you the next! It's Shoto Todoroki! versus, The confident recommended student of Class 1-A, don't bite at this student, or he'll bite back! It's Urami Nomo!"

"Come on, use your fire, use it just once..." Jonah whispered to himself as Todoroki and Urami entered the stadium.

"You two ready?" Midnight asked the two competitors. Urami gave a confident thumbs-up, while Shoto simply nodded. "Then let's get going!"

Almost immediately, Shoto shot out a massive wave of ice that completely engulfed not only Urami but the stadium as well.

"I th-think it's safe to say that No-Nomo can't move?" Midnight shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Urami didn't answer, choosing instead to glare at Shoto. "I'll ta-take that as a yes! Shoto T-T-Todoroki moves on to the ne-next round!"

Urami returned to Class 1-A with a scowl. He sat down in his seat without saying a word. A few seconds passed until Bakugou said, "Told ya."

"Fuck off Katsuki." Urami spat back.

"Oh, using first names now?"

"I said fuck off!"

Everyone else laughed at Urami and Katsuki's interaction, but Jonah remained stoic as he watched Todoroki silently arrived.

"What's with you and Todoroki?" Izuku asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm just annoyed more than anything." Jonah said as he turned to Izuku. "Did you know that Todoroki could shoot fire from his left side?"

"I mean, I always thought it was weird that he couldn't do anything with his left." Izuku thought as he started a mumbling spree. "Of course, a limit like that isn't strange with quirks. Plenty have arbitrary limits, like the fact that you can only create fifteen marbles, or that Uraraka can only erase the gravity of an object if she touches it with five fingers. But his father is Endeavor!"

"Uh, Izuku?"

"I should have guessed that he had some fire aspect to his quirk! He could have inherited his mother's quirk though, and we have no idea who the mother is, let alone her quirk. We could only guess based on Endeavor's quirk. Maybe Todoroki's mother has some sort of ice quirk-"

"Izuku? Your mumbling."

"Todoroki could also melt his ice extremely quickly, but that could be due to him having the ability to manipulate the ice he creates. He could have been saving that aspect of his quirk for later-"

"Hey Deku, It's time for your match!" Ochaco said as she put her arm on Izuku's shoulder.

"AGH! Oh, it's just you Uraraka. Thanks." Izuku said before leaving for his match.

* * *

"Up next is the quick thinker of Class 1-A, his on the fly thinking is second to none, It's Izuku Midoriya! versus, the electrifying member of Class 1-A! He may not be the smartest, or the strongest, or the most handsome... This guy doesn't have a lot going for him, does he? It's Denki Kaminari!"

"Aw, come on Mic! Why did you sell me short like that!" Denki yelled as he and Izuku entered the stadium. "So, that stand thing of yours is pretty strong, right?"

"Great Days can crush concrete with a single punch," Izuku responded.

"Wow, that sure is strong! Can it defend itself from electricity though?"

"You know the only thing that can hurt stands are other stands, right?"

"Eh? What did you say?" Deki said as he picked at his ear. Apparently, he didn't hear what Izuku said over the roaring crowd.

_'Well, it's his loss.__' _Izuku thought as Midnight announced the start of the match. Electricity flowed over Deki's body as Izuku brought out Great Days in front of him to act like a shield. Denki let out his special attack, and the electricity just bounced off Great Days' skin. After a few seconds, Denki was left acting like a bumbling idiot, and Izuku simply pushed him out of the ring.

"Well, that sure was, uh, interesting," Mic announced to the disappointed crowd. "Man, when will we get an interesting fight?"

Izuku smiled as he directed Denki to Recovery Girl.

* * *

"I know these fights aren't as exciting as you all would hope, but hopefully this next fight will be more interesting! First up, we have the mysterious gen ed student, one of the only few students not from Class 1-A! No one knows what his quirk is, maybe we'll see it in action? It's Hitoshi Shinso!" Mic said as Hitoshi entered the arena. "Next up, we have the mysterious and dark student of Class 1-A, his stoicism rivals both Todoroki and Jonah, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"You're trying to transfer into our class right?" Fumikage asked Hitoshi. "You must have some level of skill in order to make a claim like that. You better not disappoint me." Hitoshi considered Fumikage's word for a few seconds before nodding. As soon as Midnight announced the start of the match, Fumikage sent out Dark Shadow to attack Hitoshi. Hitoshi rolled out of the way at the last second, but unknown to Fumikage, he sent out Sussudio to touch Dark Shadow's arm. As soon as all five of Sussudio's fingers touched Dark Shadow's arm, the arm tripled in length. Fumikage and Dark Shadow were left in shock at the states of Dark Shadow's arm. Dark Shadow tried his best to lift up his arm, but it was too awkward to lift the arm and attack with it, so he simply reciprocated with a punch from the other arm. Sussudio simply touched Dark Shadow's other arm, causing it to extend in the same way. Dark Shadow swung his extended arm at Hitoshi, but Hitoshi dodged by extending his own leg to jump up into the air past Dark Shadow. Fumikage backed up and prepared to defend against Hitoshi's attack, but wasn't expecting Sussudio to attack instead. With a single punch, Fumikage was sent back past the arena boundaries and into the back wall.

"Wow, that may have been a short battle, but it sure was electrifying! Thank's to both Tokoyami and Shinso for the great match!"

Jonah and Izuku both were nervous about their next matches. Jonah would be fighting Shoto, and Izuku would be fighting Shinso. Just how would these matches play out?

* * *

**Stand name: Sussudio (after Sussudio by Phil Collins)**

**Stand master: Hitoshi Shinso**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: A Range: D(2 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: A Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Sussudio can make anything up to three times longer, as long as he touches it with all five fingers. Sussudio can't make anything shorter.**

* * *

**The first and last bit of this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I just didn't have that many ideas for the Calvary Battle, and I forgot to save multiple times as I was writing, and I just wanted to get it done. I still like the middle part, especially Jonah's backstory.**

**I tried to write Jonah's backstory the same way JoJo's does it, mostly taking inspiration from part 5. I'm a little fearful that it may seem too abrupt. If you didn't like it, then be thankful that it's the only flashback scene of its kind I'm planning on including in this fic. **

**One thing I am positive about is where this story is going. Having Jonah fight Shoto instead of Izuku was a fun change and giving Shinso a much bigger role has been interesting as well. Things are only going to get more exciting from here, especially with the internship arc.**

**One last thing: I originally came up with Shinso's stand when I was thinking of the stands of other Class 1-A members, specifically Mineta. I thought the innuendo of "making things longer" was pretty funny, especially considering that Mineta would be its user. Eventually, I grew to like this ability and wanted to include it into this story, but didn't want to waste such a cool ability on Mineta of all characters. Shinso just ended up being the best fit for how this story is going to progress. I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**Anyway, that's all I have to say, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Slow Burn

Momo had feared for Jonah's mental state for a while now. He had no idea what happened between Jonah and his father, but she at least knew that there had been some bad blood in the past. From what she heard from Jonah, the situation had been cleared up, but Momo had no way of knowing for sure if that was the truth. The addition of all of the baggage with Shoto led to Momo being even more worried.

As she waited for her match to start, she held her hand up to her heart and considered her best friend. Her parents decided that homeschooling would be better than going to a public or private school and getting distracted from her studies. Because of this, she never had any real friends. Sometimes her parents would invite some friends over, and sometimes they would bring their children with them. Sometimes the other kids would be cocky or mean about their quirk or intelligence or whatever else. Sometimes, they would become fast friends, and their parents would tear them apart. Momo would never see her new friends again. Jonah was her first real friend. He would reassure him when he was down, and she tried to do the same. When she first acquired her stand, Jonah went out of his way to help her figure out what it did. Her parents didn't engage with her interests, feeling like it would distract from her studies. Jonah on the other hand actively engaged with her interests. When Momo showed Jonah her favorite David Bowie songs, he would reciprocate. It turned out that Jonah was a big Bowie fan himself. Momo teased Jonah relentlessly when she realized that he named his stand after an obscure Bowie song. Jonah, in turn, showed Momo his favorite bands (Talking Heads, Queen, and King Crimson just to name a few).

Momo had no exact idea when her crush for the aloof stand user formed. It had to be the time he complimented her performance in their first Hero Basic Training course. The exact time wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was that Momo Yaoyorozu was now fully in love with Jonah Higashikata.

Momo was brought out of her thoughts by a UA staff member opening the door to the tournament waiting room. "Momo Yaoyorozu? It's time for your fight."

Momo looked up to the staff member with a smile. "Thanks for letting me know," She said as she got up.

"How do you do it?" The staff member asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone is watching you. Your entire future career is based on the next few hours. If I were you, I would run away and never come back. How are you staying so calm?" The attendant eagerly looked to Momo for an answer.

"Well... To be honest, I'm terrified. But I can't just let my fear take over me. That's what a hero is, really. Heroes are people who push past their fear and save others."

The attendant chuckled. "That's incredible. Oh! Sorry for holding you up!"

"Oh, I don't mind. Wish me luck!" Momo said as she left for her match. The attendant watched Momo as she left with confidence.

_'She's going to be a great hero someday.'_ The attendant thought as she went to do her job.

* * *

"Alright, let's continue on with these matches! First up we have one of the smartest students of Class 1-A! She's a contestant for the best of her class, It's Momo Yaoyorozu! Next up is a karate master, anyone going against this guy should be wary of his skills, it's Mashirao Ojiro!" Mic's announcement of the audience as Momo and Mashirao entered the stadium. Both Momo and Mashirao looked determined to beat the other.

"I know you weren't exactly happy with your loss against me in the Battle Trial," Mashirao said as he smiled, breaking his determined look. "How does it feel to get another chance?"

Momo paused at Mashirao's question before saying "It feels great."

As soon as Midnight announced the start of the match, Mashirao rushed forward and swung his tail at Momo. She barely ducked under Mashirao's strike and reciprocated by creating a staff and swinging it around at Mashirao. the tail user dodged every single one of Momo's attacks. _'Of course, he's an expert in hand to hand combat.' _Momo thought, _'I'm going to have to be more creative.'_

With a single thought, Momo created a ball and chain behind her back. When Mashirao attacked with his tail next, Momo attached the ball and chain around his tail as she dodged. Mashirao, not expecting the sudden weight place on his tail, stopped for a second to analyze the ball and chain. After a few seconds, Mashirao put his hands into fists and began to attack Momo with a barrage of punches. Momo blocked them with a shield he created, but Mashirao managed to knock her off her feet with a sweeping kick. After Momo landed on her back, Mashirao directed a punch to Momo's face. But for whatever reason, the punch didn't connect! Mashirao's fist practically moved through Momo's head and made contact with the concrete ground. The martial arts expert jerked his hand back in pain before a powerful punch was directed at Mashirao's stomach.

"I wanted to make things fair by not using my stand for the fight," Momo said as she stood up. "But I kinda used it on instinct. Sorry about that."

From his spot on the gound, Mashirao looked up at Momo and saw something really strange: There was a hole through Momo's head! On the right side of her head, instead of an eye and ear, was a hole, going straight through her. With a rainbow glow and a pop, A thin pipe popped out of her forehead and her head returned to normal.

Mashirao chuckled. "You really outclassed me this time." Midnight announced Momo's victory as the black-haired stand user raised her hand in victory.

* * *

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu!" Jonah cheered as he jumped up into the air. Izuku laughed at Jonah's antics. "Oh come on Izuku, I know you're happy she won."

"Of course I am, I just find it funny that you're more excited than I am."

Eijiro laughed as he watched the two stand users converse before standing up and saying, "Well, it's time for my match! Any info you got against Hatsume, Izuku?"

"Oh? well, her quirk isn't anything to write home about, she can only zoom her vision. It's her support gear your going to have to look out for."

"Alright, Thanks Midoriya. Wish me luck Bakugou!" Eijiro said before he left.

"I can't wait to fight against you Shitty Hair!" Katsuki yelled out to Eijiro. Urami looked up from his phone in frustration, before going back to her phone to scroll through Twitter with rage.

* * *

"Next up, we have the red hot student of Class 1-A, The hero with an unbreakable will, Eijiro Kirishima!" Mic's announcement sent the crowd in a frenzy. Eijiro entered the stadium in a sprint, excited to get started.

"Next up, we have the only other student, not from Class 1-A, she doesn't need a quirk with the crazy inventions she got, it's Hatsume Mei!" Mei entered the stadium in a casual stroll, waving and smiling to the crowd.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're from the support course!" Eijiro called out to the support student.

"I expected nothing less!" As soon as Midnight announced the start of the match, Eijiro hardened his skin and rushed to Mei. While the hardening quirk user ran to Mei, she pulled out a microphone from her headset and started giving a speech, "Hello everyone, especially all the support companies everywhere! I've got a lot to show you today, so we might as well get started!"

Eijiro was incredibly confused but continued to sprint ahead on to Hatsume. When Eijiro was about to land a hit onto Mei, telescopic legs extended from Mei's backpack and pushed her out of the way of Eijiro's strike. Mei turned away from Eijiro to address the crowd. "My telescopic legs will avoid almost every attack!" While Mei was talking, Eijiro tried his best to sneak up to Mei and land a hit on her. Before he could even try, The telescopic legs pushed Mei into the air. "Thanks to some hand sensors, I don't even need to see any attack coming to dodge!" While she was up in the air, she used her quirk to scan the audience, seeing a group of businessmen having a discussion high in the stands. _'Yes! I got them hooked!'_

Eijiro destroyed one of the legs in frustration causing Mei to fall. Before she hit the ground, however, a compartment of her backpack opened up and an airbag popped out to stop her fall. "Of course, I've got tons of safety features!" Eijiro went to kick Mei, but the pink-haired inventor shot out some light blue goo out of a gun in Eijiro's path. When Eijiro's foot touched the goo, his foot stopped in its tracks, and no amount of force from the red-headed hero would pull his foot free. "This special goo acts like a super sticky adhesive, it'll take a few hours for the goo to fade!"

This went on for about ten minutes. Eijiro would try to get a hit in, only for Mei to pull a new invention out of her ass to stop him. Eventually, she ran out of invention's to show, and simply walked out of the ring to end the match. Eijiro stood in stunned silence. When he got back to the stands, he sat down and didn't say a word.

* * *

Many would assume that the results for the next fight were obvious. Katsuki Bakugou was one of the strongest of the first year, his skills in combat were unmatched. Ochaco Uraraka, on the other hand, had a quirk perfect for rescue operations but not much else. She may have been peppy and energetic, but that wouldn't stop the unstoppable force that was Katsuki.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Ochaco at first felt the same way. Staring down Katsuki's danger-filled scowl filled her with doubt and fear. A version of her from a month ago would run away in fear. But this version of her was different. She had the backing of Izuku, Jonah, and Momo. Her stand Iron Maiden made her a force to be reckoned with. As Ochaco stared down Katsuki, a single thought filled her mind: Nothing can stop me now!

As soon as the match started, Ochaco rushed forward to attack Katsuki. The blonde-haired hero raised his right hand for his attack. Memories of the first Battle Trial filled Ochaco's head. _'Deku was right, he always starts with a right hook!' _Ochaco ducked down as she ran in order to dodge Katsuki's attack, but it ended up being a feint. Katsuki went with an underhand instead, sending both chunks of concrete and Ochaco flying. Katsuki couldn't see where Ochaco ended up landing because of the smoke that his explosion created. As soon as a flash of blue appeared in his periphery, he threw his hands out and attacked whatever was approaching him. It turned out to just be a UA gym uniform jacket. Ochaco tried her best to quietly place her hand onto Katsuki's back but alerted Katsuki of her presence when he stepped on a piece of concrete. Katsuki pushed her away with an explosion.

As Ochaco kept on getting brutalized by Katsuki, the audience looked on with pale skin. Izuku and Jonah especially watched in fear. A lot of the crowd started to go against Katsuki. "What are you doing, playing her like a villain! Just put her out of her misery and throw her out of the ring!"

"Who just said that!?" Aizawa yelled through the speakers. Throughout the whole festival, Aizawa kept quiet, letting Mic do the work. This time, however, he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Are you a pro? How many years of service? Bakugou is giving it his all because he recognizes his opponent's skills. This is far from a one-sided match, you would tell if you were paying attention."

This line caused Katsuki to stop. Nothing Ochaco did indicated she had a leg up, what was he talking about?

"Thank's taking me seriously, Bakugou, even when no one else did," Ochaco said as she placed her hands together. "And thanks for not looking up."

Katsuki jerked his head up to see an avalanche of concrete chunks floating in the air, and it started to fall down on Katsuki. As the concrete started to fall and Ochaco ran up to him, he raised his arms and released a massive explosion from both of his hands. The massive shockwave created from the explosions destroyed all of the concrete chunks, pushed Ochaco back, and created a massive breeze that reached the very top of the stadium. Katsuki panted heavily as he shook his hands, he had a look of legitimate shock on his face. That was way too close for comfort! Ochaco slowly stood up and stared down Katsuki.

"Heh, you really are something else," Katsuki said as he caressed his hands. His sweat glands were shot, so he couldn't use his quirk, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. "Let's dance, Uraraka!"

Both Katsuki and Ochaco ran to each other, both of their bodies screamed at them to stop. Katsuki went in with a punch from his right hand, but Ochaco slipped past his strike and delivered a punch to his face instead, and quickly followed with a kick to the stomach sending Katsuki back. Ochaco grabbed a bunch of pebbles from the ground, deactivated their gravity, and threw them into the air. The pebbles hovered into the air around the pair. Once the pebbles were still in the air, the brunette sent Iron Maiden and made it propel the pebbles at Katsuki. Ochaco delivered a punch to Katsuki's face, then a knee in his stomach. Iron Maiden launched a pebble at the back of Katsuki's knee before Ochaco embedded her knee into Katsuki's stomach. Iron Maiden launched a few more pebbles at Katsuki before Ochaco grabbed his arm, disabled his gravity, and threw him up into the air.

"Let him have it, **Iron Maiden!**" Ochaco yelled as Iron Maiden flew above Katsuki and gave a massive **CAAAAAAAAAAW! **which sent Katsuki flying back down to earth. The impact caused a massive explosion that faded after a few minutes. Katsuki landed on his back and had trouble pushing himself back up. He managed to get on his knees as Ochaco started to stumble from the strain placed on her body.

Katsuki was breathing heavily and barely managed to get out, "Holy shit, Uraraka... You're fucking strong." before he collapsed on the floor, seconds before Ochaco collapsed herself.

"What an electrifying battle! Uraraka was really having a hard time at first but managed to push through despite all the odds! Thanks to both Uraraka and Bakugou for giving us an outstanding end to the first round!" The entire crowd roared in excitement at the underdog story.

Class 1-A made an amazing realization that day: Ochaco might have been a bit of an airhead, but she was no slouch. Ochaco was one of the strongest heroes in Class 1-A.

* * *

Hanta's fight against Mina was much less interesting than the last two. Mina simply ran up Hanta while she melted Hanta's tape shots and delivered a mean uppercut to Hanta's jaw.

After that, It was time for one of the most anticipated matches of the Sports Festival: Jonah Higashikata versus Shoto Todoroki.

Jonah was about to enter the field until Endeavor walked around the corner and stared daggers into Jonah.

_'The apple REALLY doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?' _Jonah thought as he looked through the entrance to the arena. He could see the audience, Midnight, and Shoto waiting for him.

"You really are one of the strongest students here. Your stand gives you a leg up on your competitors." Jonah looked shocked at Endeavor's words. "I'm not an idiot boy, I've fought stand users before. I can see the signs. Your abilities make you the closest thing to All Might here, except maybe that Midoriya kid. My son is rebelling against me, and you'll be the perfect wake up call. Do your best to beat him." Endeavor turned around to leave.

As Jonah looked at Endeavors back, he considered what Shoto told him earlier. "Do you regret what you did to Todoroki?"

Endeavor looked back at Jonah with a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"

"Todoroki doesn't talk to anyone else in the class. He never makes friends, your 'training' has transformed him into a machine. Do you have any regret for what you did to Todoroki!?"

"Your just a child! You have no idea how the world works. Come back and criticize me when you grow up."

"... You know I'm not All Might, right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not All Might, right Endeavor!?"

Endeavor looked stunned. "Of course your not All Might."

"And Todoroki isn't you! I used to think you were a hero. Your skills at fighting made you an idol." Jonah's expression hardened. "Now all I see is a piece of shit."

Jonah didn't bother to look back at Endeavor as he entered the stadium. He didn't even pay attention to Mic's introduction, His focus was entirely centered around Shoto.

_'My resolve has been hardened. I'll save you Todoroki, even if it kills me.'_

* * *

As soon as Midnight announced the match, Shoto let loose a massive ice wave at Jonah. The black-haired stand user didn't bother to dodge as the ice completely engulfed his body.

A few seconds after Shoto started the fight, Midnight said, "Jonah Higashikata has been-"

"No, he's not done yet," Shoto said, Interrupting the R-Rated Hero. She was originally confused but started to realize that there were sounds coming from the glacier that engulfed Jonah. It almost sounded like crushing ice. The crushing sound got louder and louder until a massive hole was blown open in the side of the glacier and Jonah walked out of it. The stand user didn't seem to be affected by Shoto's attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Jonah said as he pushed up his glasses.

Shoto sent another glacier at Jonah, but the black-haired stand user simply put his hands in his pockets as he let his stand do the work. Ricochet effortlessly destroyed the ice with a threatening **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! **rush attack. Shoto sent another ice attack, but this time, Jonah dodged out of the way instead of destroying it. With a rush of speed from Ricochet, he ran up to Shoto and threw a punch at the red-and-white-haired teen with his own fist. Before the punch could land, however, Shoto managed to push Jonah away with an ice attack.

_'That punch was a normal punch... Why didn't he use his stand?' _Shoto thought as he pushed more and more ice at Jonah. Shoto tried his best to get his bearings while Jonah destroyed the glacier, and didn't notice the ice shards that Jonah rebounded around the glacier at Shoto. The ice shards hit Shoto's right arm as Jonah blew through the glacier. _'Of course, he's trying to make me use my fire! Why else would he target my right side specifically?'_

"Why... Why are you trying to make me use my fire!? Are you doing this for my father?"

"I'm not doing this for your asshole dad. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for all of the people you're _insulting _by only using half your power!"

Shoto sent out yet another ice wave, but it only took a few seconds for Jonah to punch his way through the glacier. "Stands are inherently spiritual, so their use doesn't put any strain on the user. Quirks, on the other hand, have physical limitations. In your case, the cold side of your quirk lowers the temperature of your body. That's where that frost is coming from, right?"

Shoto was shocked. In his rush to finish the fight, he didn't even notice how most of his right side was covered in frost! "You could get rid of all of that frost if you just use your fire... And I wouldn't be able to repel fire nearly as well as I could repel ice! If you want to win Todoroki, then you have to give it everything you got!"

Jonah rushed forward and delivered a powerful punch to Shoto's face, before grabbing onto the back of Shoto's head and slamming it into his knee. Jonah finished it off with a roundhouse kick which sent Shoto to the edge of the ring, who stopped himself from flying out with his ice.

"You... You don't get it!" Shoto stated. "I'll never use that bastards quirk-"

"It's your quirk, you idiot!" Jonah yelled, interrupting Shoto's statement. "It's yours to use freely! Your quirk isn't Hellflame, it isn't Insta Freeze, it's Half. Hot. Half. Cold."

Shoto stared at Jonah without saying a word. A few seconds passed before Jonah said, "If you're not going to do it, I might as well finish this," Before running up to Shoto.

Time seemingly slowed down for the Half Hot Half Cold user as Jonah ran to him. Memories of his childhood flooded through his brain. Memories of his harsh training. Memories of watching his brothers and sisters playing while he was forced to study. Memories of his mother slowly losing her sanity the more she stayed with Endeavor. But one memory came up that he had forgotten about. He and his mother were watching a news report of All Might's debut. Once it ended, His mother placed his arms on Shoto's head and said, _"You want to be a hero, right? It doesn't matter who your father is, or that you can use his fire. Do your best to be better than him."_

How could Shoto forget? How could he just forget all the things that his mother did for him? How could he let his hatred for his father affect his every move? He could be better, He _will _be better.

**"I couldn't agree more."**

Shoto looked startled as he observed his surroundings. Who was that voice? He could see... _something _manifesting next to Jonah. It looked like his stand. _'That's, his stand... Ricochet... What does this mean?'_

**"Now that you have accepted your birthright, we can finally make ourselves known. Let's win this fight, together!" **Shoto started to lift his left hand as a swarm of butterflies manifested on the arm. Jonah was just a few feet in front of Shoto, and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening. **"Now call for me. Scream my name from the depths of your soul!" **Shoto's resolved tightened as he let out,

"**Slow Burn**!"

A stream of fire flew out of Shoto's arm, not the red fire he was used to, but black. Feeling a sense of dread Jonah jumped to the side, barely dodging the black fire. His arm grazed the fire, and frost covered his arm. _'What the fuck!? Is this... Cold fire!?"_

"I want to be a hero, Jonah," Shoto said as the frost on his right side melted and a swarm of butterflies surrounded him. Each butterfly had dual-colored wings, the right was white and the left was red. "I won't let my father hold me down now!" Shoto sent an ice wave at Jonah and he summoned Ricochet to destroy it. As the iceberg surrounded Jonah, heat, and steam emanated from the ice.

_'Hot ice? Cuz why not at this rate.' _As the ice zoomed past Jonah, he noticed something trapped in there: The butterflies that surrounded Shoto earlier were embedded in the ice. _'That must be his stand. Slow Burn he called it? Things got a lot more interesting'_

Outside the glacier, Shoto got a feel for his new stand. the colony of butterflies went wherever Shoto thought, and they did anything Shoto commanded him. These stands were insane! no wonder Jonah was the top of their class.

The top of the glacier exploded open as Jonah leaped out and began sliding on the ice. In response, Shoto sent a torrent of flames and Jonah managed to jump over each burst of fire. Before he got back to the ground, Jonah jumped up into the air above Shoto and threw several marbles at him. The new stand user used Slow Burn to block each marble. As soon as Jonah landed, he delivered a rush of punches only for Shoto to block it by covering his arms with ice. While Jonah was attacking Shoto, a few of Slow Burn's butterflies sneaked up behind him and landed on Jonah's leg. The water vapor froze in the air around the Ricochet user's leg, stopping him in place.

"Holy Shit, this is incredible!" Shoto said as he jumped a safe distance away. "I can feel Slow Burn pushing me forward, telling me to go further beyond." As Shoto talked, Jonah's attention wavered to the glacier behind Shoto. A group of marbles was rolling their way down the surface of the glacier. "Thanks, Jonah. If it wasn't for you, I would still be moping around, completely rejecting a part of myself." The marbles were now just a few meters away from the edge of the glacier. "But now, it's time to end this."

As Shoto raised his left arm to attack, the marbles flew over a makeshift ramp on the glacier, the second the marbles touched the ground, they shot off towards Shoto's back, knocking him down to the ground.

"Fun fact, Ricochet's rebound effect remains after a long time," Jonah said with a smirk as Shoto fell on his knees.

"You were hiding... This part of your stand the whole time?" Shoto asked.

"Not really. To be honest, I had no idea that would work." Jonah said with a chuckle as he summoned Ricochet to his side.

Shoto laughed before he said, "Alright. You win. Do me a favor: make it hurt, alright?"

Jonah walked in front of Shoto before saying, "I was going to do that anyway. You heard the man, **Ricochet**, Make it hurt!" Richochet delivered a brutal rush attack at Shoto.

**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!**

Shoto was sent flying out of the ring, leaving Jonah at the center of the ring.

"What an amazing fight! Even after Todoroki seemingly unlocked a new aspect of his quirk, Jonah pushed through and achieved victory!" Present Mic said as Jonah held his hands up in victory.

* * *

When Jonah headed back to the stands he was praised for his victory. The stand users of Class 1-A also congratulated Shoto on awakening his stand. Izuku wanted to learn more about Shoto's stand ability, but had to prepare for his next match against Hitoshi Shinso.

While Izuku walked to the stadium, he contemplated the mysterious stand user from the general courses. His stand Sussudio was really strong, and its ability was incredibly useful. He had all the makings of a hero course student. So how did he not get into Class A or B? Did he not want to be a hero then changed his mind?

Izuku was interrupted from his musings when The gen ed student in question walked around the corner and surprised him.

"Your Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Uh, yeah! Is there anything you needed?"

"How did you get your stand ability?" Hitoshi asked. Izuku looked surprised but remained calm enough to answer.

"I've had Great Days since birth, but I only discovered it about a year ago."

"That's certainly interesting. I got Sussudio back at the entrance exam. Some dickhead in red and black stabbed me with a weird arrow and talked up stands like a telemarketer. I only realized I got a stand until a few days after the exam." Hitoshi's face softened as he continued to speak. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you actually aren't that bad, Midoriya. You're a nice guy, a strong guy at that. So make sure you do a good job. I want a challenge, alright?"

Izuku's resolved hardened after listening to Hitoshi's statement. "Yeah, I'll do my best!"

* * *

"That last match sure was an exhilarating sight to behold! Maybe this match will be even better!" Present Mic announced to an excited crowd. "It's Izuku Midoriya versus Hitoshi Shinso!" Izuku and Hitoshi both entered the stadium at the same time, both looked determined to win. "Let's have a great fight you two! Match, start!"

Hitoshi and Izuku both started running at each other the second Mic announced the start of the match. Both summoned their stands to their sides, Sussudio threw a punch while Great Days grabbed the punch with one hand. Sussudio pushed harder and harder, but Great Days refused to back down. Cracks started to appear in the concrete under them as the two stands struggled. _'Sussudio really is strong, It may be as strong as Great Days!' _Izuku thought.

Great Days rolled onto his back. Hitoshi didn't expect that, and Sussudio was dragged along by Great Days. With a push of Great Days' feet, Sussudio (along with Hitoshi) was launched to the edge of the ring. Hitoshi barely stopped before he flew out of the ring. Hitoshi grinned as he stood up, startling Izuku. After a few seconds, Izuku realized: Sussudio managed to graze his fingers against Great Days' arm, extending it three times its normal size! Izuku's own arm extened along with Great Days'. Hitoshi rushed forward to do the same with the rest of Izuku's limb, only for Great Days to attack Sussudio with a leg. Sussudio got hit hard, but still managed to graze his fingers against Great Days' leg, extending it and Izuku's leg further.

Izuku tried to stand up, but couldn't with his leg. Hitoshi took advantage of this by reaching out with Sussudio's hand to grab Great Days' arm. Right before Great Days' arm extended, Izuku figured out a plan. He aimed his arm at Hitoshi's head. when Great Days' arm extended, Izuku's arm extended along with it, giving Hitoshi a devastating punch. Hitoshi accidentally recalled Sussudio, restoring Izuku's limbs to normal.

"Heh, nice job, Midoriya," Hitoshi said as he pushed himself up.

"Thanks, Shi-"

Izuku completely stopped in his tracks, his eyes glazed over and drool started coming out of his mouth. Hitoshi slammed his Sussudio aided hand onto the ground, putting cracks into the concrete. "Damn it... DAMN IT! I never wanted to use my quirk! Just walk out of the ring... Get this over with."

Izuku, following Hitoshi's orders, turned around and walked slowly to the edge. _'What the hell is happening? Is this some sort of mind control quirk?... Am I going to lose so easily?' _Izuku thought as he walked.

_Do you have any plans, Izuku?_

Great Days appeared in front of Izuku to talk to its user. _'I- I got nothing Great Days. I don't think I can get out of this... I don't want to lose here!'_

_I don't either... I think I can do something to get out of this. It's dangerous though. Are you ok with that?_

_'Do it. I don't want to lose here. I don't want to disappoint my friends!'_

Izuku was almost to the edge at this point. The entire crowd was confused as to why Izuku was walking out of the ring.

_Ok then. Were going to win this, Izuku._

Great Days opened his fist and pointed it to the ground.

_Let's win this. Together!_

Blue light flashed from Great Days' fist before it promptly exploded.

* * *

For his entire life, people told Hitoshi that his quirk was perfect for a villain. His quirk painted an impression in people's heads before Hitoshi even said a word: Hitoshi was a villain, and would stab you in the back if you're not careful. Hitoshi didn't have that many friends growing up because of this. In order to avoid anyone else judging him, he would never use his quirk again.

At first, it didn't go so well. He was put into the general courses because he didn't do well in the practical exam. But things sure did turn up after that! He discovered Sussudio and managed to become the strongest in the gen ed course. Then, he learned that he could transfer to the hero course if he did well enough! He really could be a hero!

But then he had to use his quirk! Why couldn't he just accept a single loss, now everyone was going to think he was a villain! Now no one would-

Hitoshi was brought out of his sadness when a cloud of smoke appeared around Izuku. What happened? Did Izuku break out of Hitoshi's mind control? No one could break themselves out of Hitoshi's mind control before, so what the hell did Izuku do?

The smoke cloud cleared, revealing Izuku glaring daggers at Hitoshi. Great Days was floating by his side.

But Great Days looked different than normal.

Great Days' body was colored dark blue instead of green. The green holographic bunny ears that usually topped Great Days' head was now formed into a blue holographic bandanna around his head. The stand-in question reached his hand out at Hitoshi, before firing a blue laser out of his palm! Hitoshi barely managed to dodge out of the way of the laser. More and more lasers shot out of Great Days' palm as Izuku ran towards Hitoshi. The purple-haired stand user continued to dodge as it commanded Sussudio to pick up some chunks of concrete and throw them at Izuku. Great Days destroyed the concrete chunks with more lasers. While Great Days and Izuku were distracted by the concrete dust the chunks created, Hitoshi and Sussudio launched forward do deliver a punch to Great Days' stomach. Great Days managed to dodge the punch by shooting a laser at the ground, pushing him into the air. While in the air, Great Days delivered a wicked karate chop to Sussudio's arm, breaking Hitoshi's arm. Hitoshi completely disregarded Izuku as he tended to his arm, giving Great Days the chance to kick Hitoshi to the edge of the ring. Izuku rushed forward, and the purple-haired stand user closed his eyes in preparation for an attack. After a few seconds with no attack, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Izuku collapsed on the floor.

Hitoshi Shinso had won his second fight in the tournament, and he didn't even do anything.

* * *

The crowd was shocked at the fight that just took place, the stand users of Class 1-A especially. "Great Days doesn't normally do stuff like that, right?" Shoto asked. Jonah didn't respond, only looking on at Izuku's collapsed body.

When paramedics put Izuku on a stretcher to take him to Recovery Girl, Jonah stood up and made his way to Recovery girl. Momo, Ochaco, and Shoto quickly followed.

* * *

**Stand name: Slow Burn (after Slow Burn by David Bowie)**

**Stand master: Shoto Todoroki**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: D Range: A(50 Meters) Speed: B**

**Persistence: A Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Slow Burn is a colony stand made up of several butterflies, numbering in the hundreds. These butterflies can alternate the temperature of the space around them, with seemingly no limit.**

* * *

**I know some of you guys are SCREAMING at me at what just happened in that last fight. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Before I go: Another fun fact! I always wanted to include a colony stand in this story, and Katsuki was going to get it at first. His stand was going to be called Take On Me, it was going to look like a miniature glass tank, and its ability was going to be to carry anything around, including Katsuki's sweat. It would have acted like a shorter ranged Sheer Heart Attack! Later I decided to give Shoto a colony stand instead, one that fit his quirk. Don't ask me why I changed to Shoto, I have no idea.**

**I'll see you all in the next one!**


	12. Road to Nowhere

When Jonah arrived at the clinic, he saw an unconscious Izuku laying down on one of the hospital beds, with Recovery Girl leaning over him. When she noticed Jonah standing in the doorway, she said, "Oh, no need to worry about your friend. He's perfectly fine. He probably passed out due to the stress." As she explained Izuku's condition she walked over to Jonah and motioned him to get out of her way. "Now if you don't mind, I have to talk some sense into Nezu. I've always said that these kids are expected to do too much!"

As soon as Recovery Girl left, Jonah took a seat next to the head of Izuku's bed and observed him. Recovery Girl was right, Izuku looked to be totally healthy. Nothing was wrong with him. But that wasn't what Jonah was worried about.

Momo, Shoto, and Ochaco soon busted through the door and surrounded Izuku. Momo sat next to Jonah as she asked, "What the hell Jonah? I've never seen you run that fast."

"I was worried about Izuku! You guys are worried for him too!" Jonah reciprocated.

"It is a conundrum," Shoto said as he kept his expression neutral. "I'm not very familiar with the appearance with Great Days, but it's ability doesn't seem to include the laser attacks Great Days was using earlier."

"It's a lot more than that, Todoroki." Everyone stopped to consider Jonah's response.

Momo looked confused as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You should realize it Momo. You were with us at the USJ."

Momo's face lit up with shock. "My... My god..."

"What- what do you mean?" Ochaco asked. "What does the USJ have to do with anything?"

"The person that stabbed me with the stand arrow had a quirk that let him shoot lasers out of his hand, he even wore a blue headband."

The group was quiet for a minute considering what Momo said. How did Great Days replicate another person's quirk?

_**"Yeah, I can understand why you guys would be super confused," **_Someone said at the edge of the bed.

Everyone immediately turned to look at the end of the bed, only to see Great Days standing there.

_**"So, uh, hi everyone. I'm Great Days. Nice to meet you all!" **_Great Days said as stood awkwardly in front of the group, acting almost like a more socially awkward Izuku.

"How... How are you talking to us?" Jonah asked. "You don't have enough intelligence to communicate."

_**"Uh, yeah! Normally I just help analyze the information being absorbed." **_Great Days said as he tapped his fingers together. _**"But In moments like this, where Izuku isn't using as much as his consciousness, I can use those bits to communicate and act on my own! And I decided to do that now in order to explain some things!"**_

No one responded to Great Days for a few seconds. The situation was just too bizarre, even for the four stand users present. It didn't help that Great Days was super endearing. "What happened during your latest match?" Shoto asked.

_**"Yeah, I've wanted to explain this for a while, but I never got a chance! It's about my ability. 'Data collection and storage' isn't exactly accurate..."**_

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

_**"Data collection is only a part of my true ability. My ability is about raising myself up with the help of others. The strength of my friends become my strength. Not only in the information they contain, but also their own abilities."**_

"Wait... Are you saying, you can use other's people's quirks?" Jonah asked with a stunned expression.

_**"Exactly. It's all based on the main crux of my ability: My friends make me stronger."**_

The group took a few seconds to process this new piece of information. "That's insanely strong. You don't have to worry about anything with an ability like that!" Ochaco said.

_**"Not exactly. I can only have 5 quirks on my backlog at a time, and I need to absorb a lot of information about a quirk to use it. But yeah, It is really strong."**_

_"Momo Yaoyorozu and Eijiro Kirishima, please come to the stadium. It's time for your matches," _rang out Aizawa's voice on the intercom, dragging the group out of their pondering.

"Guess I'm up. Wish me luck!" Momo excitedly said as she left the clinic.

"Good luck Yaoyorozu!" Jonah yelled after her as Ochaco jumped up to give her a high five, Shoto just nodded to her, and Great Days gave an awkward wave. None of them even noticed the sounds of something moving in the air vents.

* * *

"How crazy is that... I can use other people's quirks! This changes everything. The possibilities are endless!" Izuku said as he, Jonah, Shoto, and Ochaco walked back to the stands to watch Momo's match against Eijiro. Izuku managed to wake up right after Momo left, and the two remaining stand users recited what Great Days told them. Izuku had been in a mumbling spree ever since he heard of this aspect of his ability, with a massive smile on his face. Jonah couldn't blame the green-headed stand user. One day, Izuku was a weak, quirkless kid with dreams of becoming a hero. Less than a year later, Izuku could use any quirk he wanted!

Jonah sighed as he considered the implications of Izuku's ability. Izuku just became the strongest student in the whole school, far surpassing his glasses-wearing friend. Ricochet's long-ranged ability made up for his lack of power compared to Great Days. Ricochet's range didn't matter anymore, there was no getting up to Izuku's level anymore.

As soon as the group arrived at the stands, Momo's fight started. Eijiro immediately rushed forward to deliver a punch, and Momo created a shield out of her arm to stop the hardening-user's punch. _'What should I do? I- I don't want to use The Warrior to end this quickly, I want to give Kirishima a chance! What do I do- What do I-'_

"Yaoyorozu is pushed out of the ring! Kirishima is the winner!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered. Momo's face lit up with shock as she looked down to see her foot past the borders of the ring. Momo was so distracted by coming up with a plan that she didn't notice that she already lost! Momo walked out of the ring in shame while Eijiro tried to give her a handshake.

Jonah looked down at the ring in pity. After a few seconds, he stood up and said, "I'm going to check up on Yaoyorozu. Make sure she's alright."

Izuku was about to stand up as well, Ochaco put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm not sure Momo wants to many people talking to her right now. Jonah is a good friend with her anyways."

"Your right..." Izuku said as he watched Jonah walk off. "I just can't shake this feeling that something is off..."

As Jonah walked, he considered what he would say to Momo. _'So, she just lost a match in the most embarrassing way possible. She probably thinks she doesn't deserve her recommendation and that she's useless... I can't exactly relate to that. Maybe I should just let her vent. Yeah, that will work.'_

When Jonah arrived at the waiting room, he paused in front of the door in hesitation. After pushing up his glasses and combed his hair with his hands, he opened the door. Momo was sitting down, laying her head on the table in front of him. Her head was faced away from Jonah, and it looked like she was breathing heavily.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu," Jonah said, pausing for an awkward amount of time before continuing. "I'm sorry for your loss. No, that sounds worse than it actually is- I know how hard failure can be." Jonah sat down next to Momo as he talked.

"But you have to learn from your failures." A few more seconds passed before Jonah put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "You can't just wallow in your- failure... What?"

On Momo's face was what looked to be a small flat VR headset, the kind you would use for phone-based VR. Multiple wires sprouted from the headset and traveled through Momo's mouth, nostrils, and left ear. Without a second of delay, the headset jumped from Momo's face to Jonah's, shoving those same wires into Jonah's pores. Jonah tried his best to pry the headset off of his head, but nothing he did could get it off. Eventually, he started to lose consciousness as Momo started to wake up. His last waking memories were of Momo calling out his name as Jonah slumped onto the ground.

* * *

Izuku busted through the door to the waiting room to see Jonah laying on the floor with what looked to be a stand covering his eyes. Momo was kneeling next to him trying to shake him awake, to no avail. "How long was he out like this?" Izuku asked as Shoto followed him into the room. His phone started ringing while he was talking. It was an unknown number, so he pulled it out and stopped the call before continuing to focus on his knocked out friend.

"Less than a minute... I think this stand attacked me at first and then transitioned to Jonah. To what end, I don't know," Momo said while she stared at Jonah. She started prying the stand of Jonah's face but was stopped by Todoroki kneeling down next to her and pulling back her hands.

"We have no idea if that will hurt Jonah, we have to be careful." Shoto's words pulled Momo back to reality.

"Where's Ochaco?" She asked.

"She had another match," Izuku answered before he got another phone call from the same number. "Why would someone be calling me now?" He asked as he ended the call. "She's up against Ashido. they're going to need to fix the stage afterwards, so we should have around half an hour."

"Do you remember anything about this enemy?" Shoto asked.

Momo thought for a moment before saying, "I remember seeing things... Some old memories... I only remember bits and pieces, nothing concrete."

Izuku was about to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing a third time. He tore his phone out of his pocket, answered the call, and yelled, "Who the hell are you! This better be important-"

"Hey, Izuku! Where are you? We were supposed to meet up at the beach remember?" Jonah's voice rang from the receiver. The three immediately stopped what they were doing at the sound of Jonah's voice. They first looked to the phone, then to Jonah's body, then back to the phone.

"Jo-Jonah? Where are you?"

"I'm at the beach! Just like we agreed? I even brought drinks and everything!"

"But Jonah, your body is here. Were at the Sports Festival, and a stand is attached to your face!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." As Jonah talked, the call started breaking up. "The Sports Festival was last week... I- I'm at the beach! I..." The call ended before Jonah could continue to speak.

"That's it. I should have done this in the first place." Izuku said as he kneeled next to Jonah's other side. Izuku summoned Great Days and unwounded one of its USB cords as he said, "Let's see what we can get from this thing." As soon as the cord plugged into the side of the stand, information instantly started transferring to Great Days.

"Weird... I'm not getting anything about the stand," Izuku said as he continued to scan. After a few minutes of absorbing information from Jonah, he started getting somewhere. "It's a long-range stand, with a range of about twenty-five meters. Its combat power is weak. Its name is..."

"**Virtual Insanity**."

Izuku soon felt a tug pulling the USB into Virtual Insanity, which grew stronger and stronger with each passing second. Great Days was able to handle it at first, but the pull became too great, and the cord was pulled into Virtual Insanity. Great Days itself started to get pulled in, somehow compressing itself to fit its way into the tiny opening created by its USB cord. Soon, It's entire body was pulled into the headset, leaving the three stand-users to watch in stunned silence.

"Well, that's never happened before... Wait, what if I try this..."

Izuku closed his eyes and covered his ears as he concentrated, doing his best to only focus on the feelings he was getting from Great Days. He only did this a few times before, but it wasn't so hard. It just took a few seconds to get it right. After the process was complete, Izuku could see through Great Days' eyes, only to see...

Izuku's house.

**"This... Is not what I expected."** Great Days said to himself, before noticing some noises coming from Izuku's room. The green stand hesitantly approached Izuku's room before slowly opening the door.

Jonah was in the middle of Izuku's room, in front of an old CRT TV. A Nintendo Entertainment System was plugged into the TV. Jonah held a rectangular controller in his hands and seemed to be in the middle of a tough level in Super Mario Bros. **_'I don't have a TV like that... I don't even own a Nintendo console!' _**Great Days thought to himself as he observed Jonah.

Eventually, Jonah noticed Izuku's stand watching him from behind. He turned around with an excited grin on his face and said, "Hey Great Days! Nice job getting here on time! Where's Izuku though?"

**"He's still at the Sports Festival. And you are too! This is all some sort of crazy dream created by a stand!"**

"The Sports Festival? That was months ago..." Jonah said as the controller slowly dropped from his hands. "What the hell are you talking about? I..."

Instantly, Great Days and Jonah were teleported into a burning building. The changes from being in an air-conditioned room a flaming house hitting the two like a freight train. A section of the wall fell away revealing a hulking figure cloaked in shadow. Fire emanated from the figure's mouth, but it did nothing to help illuminate the terrifying figure.

"I've seen your heart, Jonah Higashikata... Do you think you can be a hero? You carry the Joestar Curse, You bring pain and suffering wherever you go. Your friends will hurt, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Great Days got into a combat stance, while Jonah remained on the ground. A look of pure fear rested on the Ricochet-user's face.

"You must fear for your onyx-eyed friend... Momo Yaoyorozu, correct? She harbors feelings for you. I saw it in her heart... You harbor feelings for her too, correct!?"

Jonah jumped onto his feet and tried his best to escape the wreckage, but there were no exits. He tried to summon his stand, but Ricochet would not appear.

"The Joestar Curse will engulf her as it did your heritage. She will die, all because of you."

**"Don't listen to him, Jonah!" **Great Days shouted as he ran to the figure. Before Great Days could get close, fire emanated from the figure's mouth, consuming Great Days and Jonah. Jonah started to scream from the pain and to his surprise, Great Days felt the heat from the fire too. The stand couldn't bear to hear Jonah's scream, and he got an idea. Great Days focused on using Izuku's mouth outside of Virtual Insanity and yelled, _**"Todoroki, use Slow Burn to cool Jonah's body. Do it quickly!"**_

Almost immediately, the fire started to die down. Eventually, the temperature went down to what Great Days guessed was about seventy degrees. The dark figure slowly walked away from Great Days, realizing how screwed he was without being able to use his fire. Great Days ran in front of the figure in a heartbeat and threw a punch straight into its gut.

Almost immediately, Great Days appeared back in the real world. Shoto and Momo jumped back in surprise, and Virtual Insanity tried it's best to get away from Great Days. The green bunny-like stand grabbed Virtual Insanity while Izuku ran out of the waiting room, Momo and Shoto following behind him. With a powerful **Yusha! **Great Days punched the VR headset stand. Izuku heard a cry of pain from a nearby closet. He closed the gap between him and the closet in just a few seconds and tore the door open.

A woman in a UA staff member's uniform was seen cowering at the other end of the closet. Multiple bruises covered her face. A walkie-talkie was sitting on the ground next to the woman. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, they paid me to do this!" She shakingly said.

"Who sent you!?" Izuku yelled.

The woman didn't respond for a few seconds. But she didn't need to. The walkie talkie blazed to life as the voice of Kurogiri on the other end said, "Kay, did you get any more info on Izuku's stand ability? We need more info than just, 'he can use other people's quirks'! Is there a limit to how many quirks he can use? How does he get the quirks?"

Izuku and Kay stared at each other as Kurogiri kept asking for a response. After what felt like hours, Kay reached for the walkie talkie. She put it up to her face and was going to respond to the warp quirk user, but Great Days knocked her out with a punch to the face before Kay could say a word. Without missing a beat, Izuku turned to the two other stand users behind him and said, "Yaoyorozu, tie up the stand user in this closet. Todoroki, come let's go check up on-"

Izuku opened up the waiting room only to see that Jonah had disappeared. "Jonah?" Izuku asked as he ran out to check the hallway. Jonah wasn't there either.

"Jonah!"

* * *

Jonah was incredibly thankful that he didn't run into anyone as he left the stadium. If anyone saw him, they would most definitely ask why he was leaving the stadium. He could have just given a canned 'I'm fine' and continued walking, but the rando might have been pushy. There were simply too many variables that went into this potential interaction, and Jonah just didn't have the strength to improvise in such interaction at the moment.

He had never considered the 'Joestar Curse' as Virtual Insanity put it, but he couldn't question its validity. He had heard stories about the Joestar lineage from his father, and they didn't paint a pretty picture. His great-great-great-grandfather George Joestar the First lost his wife in a horrific carriage accident and was later killed by his adopted son. His great-great-grandfather Jonathan Joestar was killed by that very same adopted brother. Who could forget his grandfather Joseph Joestar, who somehow managed to launch the Ultimate Fucking Lifeform into deep space! Even after he lost his arm and his best friend. Later, Jonathan's adopted brother came back as and actually did kill him! It was only the quick thinking and ingenuity of Joseph's grandson that saved him. Even his father lost a good friend and almost died in at the hands of a serial killer.

Did he seriously think he would be exempt from this rule? Did he seriously expect that his friends would come out alright at the end!? The Joestar's were practically fated to suffer!

At that moment, Jonah made a decision to start distancing himself from his friends. It was the only way he could protect his friends from utter destruction. His friends would be upset, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was their safety. Jonah was going to be alright. He didn't have friends for a long time before he met Izuku, He would be fine!

Right?

For the first time in a little under a year, Jonah sobbed as he walked home.

* * *

To the disappointment of the masses and the relief of Izuku, the Sports Festival became much more uneventful after his fight with Virtual Insanity. After Ochaco's match ended with her defeating Mina in a landslide and Virtual Insanity's user was carted off to jail, It was time for the finals. The first patch was _supposed _to feature Hitoshi vs. Jonah, but the glasses-wearing stand user didn't show up for his match. Hitoshi was given the victory by default. Izuku would have been more worried if it wasn't for a text Jonah sent shortly after he disappeared.

_I'm sorry if I worried you. I am fine, just dealing with some stuff right now. I'll see you in class._

The text felt so... _Clinical. _It was so unlike how Jonah normally acted. It just felt wrong.

The next match pitted Ochaco against Eijiro. It was a much closer match, but Eijiro took it in the end. Eijiro was too good at making sure Ochaco stayed away with quick attacks. It was pointless to throw any projectiles at the red-head since Eijiro's hardening acted as the perfect shield. Ochaco ended up running out of stamina and surrendering, giving Eijiro to victory.

The final match, Hitoshi Shinso vs. Eijiro Kirishima, ended the Sports Festival with the biggest whimper the universe had ever seen. Hitoshi had simply sent Sussudio in front of him, extended Eijiro's limbs, and threw him out of the ring. It took a few seconds for Midnight to notice that the match was over and announce the results.

This year's Sports Festival had a lot of firsts. It was the first time a student outside of the hero course won the Sports Festival. It was also the first time that the festival ended more boring than it started. The press mostly focused on the horrifically boring final match, mostly ignoring the identity of the winner. Shinso was probably not happy that he was completely sidelined for not giving a good performance.

After the Sports Festival ended, Izuku headed home. After He had dinner and talked with his mom about the festival, he was free to go to bed.

But there was one thing he needed to do before he fell asleep.

As Izuku sat down on his bed, he focused on an All Might figurine on his dresser. As he focused, he said to himself: "**Great Days: Pull Style**."

Great Days appeared next to Izuku. The dark green of Great Days' color scheme was a much lighter green, and it's holographic ears were now shaped into Inko's hairstyle. Great Days held his hand out to the All Might figurine and wiggled his fingers. The figure slowly flew through the air, eventually finding it's way to Great Days' hand. With a laugh, he put the figurine back on his dresser, turned out the lights, crawled under the covers, and went to sleep.

For most of his life, Izuku wanted a quirk to call his own. In a little under a year, he learned of his stand ability, made a best friend, and got into his dream school. Now he could use any quirk he wanted! His life really was great!

* * *

David was not one to get a temper. He learned at a very young age that anger would cause people to react negatively to him. It took many years to learn to control his emotions to such a degree, and he was proud of how far he had come.

Sometimes, he would fall back into his anger. This was one of those times.

"Are you saying that you wasted our spy, on a chance that we would learn more about this Izuku?" David asked the livid Tomura from his usual spot in the bar.

"I thought that the information we would get on our enemies would be worth the risk-"

"We would have gotten that information if we were just patient! Your master has tried to teach you that patience is an important virtue to have, but it doesn't seem like you've gotten the message."

"You... You think you can just waltz in here and lead us!? You've only been here for a year!? You are nothing!"

David kept silent for a few seconds until he slapped his hand onto the desk and slowly stood up. While he was getting up, black energy emanated from his whole body and the whole building started to shake. Most of the bottles from behind Kurogiri's bar fell on the ground and broke. Tomura shook and started to stretch his hand out to David.

"David, stop!" Kurogiri said as he teleported to David's side and put a hand on his shoulder. David looked from Kurogiri to the livid Tomura before leaving the bar. As he walked through the base of the League of Villain's base, he considered the info he got from the spy.

"Jonah Higashikata. Why does that sound so familiar..." David asked himself as he walked.

* * *

As Izuku made his way into his classroom, he eagerly scanned the room for his friend Jonah. He tried to call his black-haired friend on his way to school, but he wouldn't return Izuku's calls. He did arrive earlier than normal, so the only other people there were the most studious students: Shoto, Momo, and Tenya to be specific. Jonah would never arrive this early to anything. Izuku only checked just in case Jonah happened to get there early.

After a few minutes, more students entered the classroom. Some started discussing the Sports Festival.

"A bunch of kids congratulated me on doing so well!" Eijiro said to his classmates.

"Seriously? I only had one kid talk to me, and he said 'better luck next time'!" Denki responded in an exasperated tone.

The conversation continued, but Izuku didn't pay attention to it. His attention was dragged by Jonah entering the classroom. He held a neutral expression as he walked to his desk. Izuku jumped up and ran to his friend. "Hey, Jonah! Are you doing ok? You wouldn't answer my ca-"

Jonah didn't respond to Izuku's question. He didn't even seem to notice Izuku. He continued straight past Izuku to his desk in the back. Momo stood up to greet, Jonah but stopped when she noticed that Jonah didn't pay attention to her. Izuku was going to confront Jonah, before-

"Alright, students. Settle down!" Aizawa said as he entered the classroom. Izuku, along with the rest of the class, hurried to their seats. "You all did a nice job at the Sports Festival. I really had only one problem child this time. Speaking of which..." Aizawa's focus shifted to Jonah. "Jonah, I know your mental state isn't the best, but that's no excuse to just up and leave us without letting us know. Especially right before your supposed to be fighting. Do this one more time and you're out, understand?"

Jonah didn't respond audibly, instead choosing to nod.

_'Why is he like this? Is this because of what happened in Virtual Insanity?' _Izuku asked himself.

"Anyways, we're having a special class today. You're going to be picking hero names." The class reacted to this in excitement but quickly calmed down when Aizawa activated his red eraser eyes. "This is related to those internship offers I mentioned yesterday. Normally you would start doing internships in your second year, but we had so many offers that we're allowing you to participate in them. You must all be really special for pros to be interested this much in you. This doesn't mean you can slack off though, agencies will start to lose interest in you if you don't take this seriously."

"So we'll have to work hard to prove ourselves, right?" Toru asked from the front of the class.

"That's right. Here are the students that got offers." Aizawa said, as a bar graph showing the number of internship offers showed up on the chalkboard. Eijiro, Shoto, and Izuku had the most offers, each of them got thousands of offers on their own. The rest of the students got much less offers. At the very bottom of the pack was Jonah, who only got one single offer.

"Wow, Jonah only got one offer? Why's that?" Ochaco asked.

"He did skip out on his second match," Izuku said, taking a second to look back at Jonah, who was looking down at his desk in shame.

"Don't worry if you got any offers. You all will be participating in internships. You all already have experience with fighting villains, so it's only logical that we'll start showing you how actual pros operate. Which is where hero names come in. These names are technically temporary, but you better take these seriously, or else-"

"You'll have to pay for it later!" Midnight said as she barged into the classroom. "Most students get recognized by the hero names they choose in Highschool, so you better take this seriously!"

"What she said," Aizawa said, frustrated that Midnight interrupted him. "When choosing these names, think of the kind of hero you want to be in the future, and reflect that in your name. 'All Might' is a great example." While Aizawa spoke, Midnight passed out whiteboards for the students to write their names on, while the erasing hero himself pulled out his sleeping bag to get a nap.

After a few minutes of consideration, Midnight said, "Alright, let's start presenting! If any of you are ready to start, come up and show your name to the class!"

Aoyama was the first to present his hero name. With a smile, he said, "The Sparkling Hero: I Can Not Stop Twinkling! No one can stop my sparkles!"

"Wait, wait, what kind of hero name is that?" Urami yelled out. Many members of the class held a similar stance.

"Remove the 'I' and change the 'Can Not' to 'Can't' to make things simpler."

"What a great idea! Can't Stop Twinkling, what a great hero name!" Aoyama responded.

"That one was fine!? What the hell!" Urami yelled, getting more and more frustrated.

"Why don't I go next then!" Mina said as she made her way to the podium. "The Acid Hero: Alien Queen!"

"Like the aliens from those Ridley Movies!? I wouldn't if I were you!" Midnight responded to in fear. Mina returned to her seat rejected.

"Well, since you guys can't name anything for shit, I'll go next," Urami said with confidence as he walked to the podium. "I am The Folding Hero: Uragami!"

"A pun on your name and origami? I like it! It's clever and rolls of the tongue!" Midnight complimented.

"Of course. I did come up with it." Urami said as he walked back to his seat.

"I'll go next!" Toru said as she made her way to the podium. "The Stealth Heroine: Secret Girl!"

"After your stand, right?" Midnight asked. "It certainly fits!"

"How about this: The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!" Eijiro said when he made his way to the podium.

"Ah, your paying homage to Crimson Riot, right?" Midnight asked.

"That's right! He may be a bit old school, but I admire the guy so much. He's the hero I want to be!"

"How admirable!"

Tsuyu silently walked up to the podium and said, "I've had this name in mind since I was a kid. The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!"

"Kawaii! So cute! You're sure to be popular with kids!"

"Alright, It's time for me!" Denki said as he made his way to the podium. "I'm The Stun Hero: Electric Avenue!"

"How electrifying!"

"The Octopus Hero: Tentacole." Mezo said as he presented his hero name.

"Another pun, this time on tentacle and octopus! I'm a sucker for puns!"

"The Speedy Hero: Quicksilver!" Tenya said as he presented his name.

"Snappy!"

"How about Star!?" Mina yelled as she ran back to the podium.

"Doesn't exactly fit your quirk, but sure!"

"Finally!" Mina said as she made her way back to her seat.

"The Explosion Hero: Rocket Man!" Katsuki said as he held a feral looking grin.

"Uh, sure! Just make sure to tone down your attitude."

"Alright, lets try this!" Ochaco said as she pranced up to the podium. "I am The Sky High Hero: Uravity!"

"Not bad!"

"The Tape Hero: Cellophane!" Hanta declared.

"Keeping it simple. Not bad!"

"The Martial Arts Hero: Tail Man!"

"Nice and simple!"

"The Juke Box Hero: Earphone Jack!"

"Clever and catchy!"

"The Darkness Hero: Moonchild," Fumikage announced after he made it to the podium.

"Ominous and mysterious. It fits you well!"

"The Hot Cold Hero: Freezer Burn," Shoto said.

"Showing the duality of fire and ice. Very cool!"

"I hope I live up to this hero name: The Everything Hero: Genesis!" Momo said to the class.

"That is a lot to live up to, good luck hero!"

"The Purple Hero: Grape Juice!"

"Nice and squishy!"

"Alright, things have gone by much faster than I thought it would!" Midnight said as he looked to the clock. "The only people left are Midoriya and Jonah! Anyone of you want to give it a go?"

"Yeah!" Izuku said as he walked up to the podium. He waited for a few seconds before turning his whiteboard around and showed his hero name to the class.

"Are you alright with that Midoriya?" Eijiro asked. "You might be called that forever!"

"I don't really care. Someone important to me changed the meaning of this name, and I want it to be my hero name. I am Deku!" The class cheered at Izuku's declaration. All except for one.

Jonah slowly walked up to the podium and presented his whiteboard. On the face of the whiteboard, was 'Jonah' written in rough handwriting.

"Just your first name? Are you ok with that?" Midnight asked.

"I'm still not sure what kind of name I want. For now, I'll just try to be me." After Jonah finished giving his reasoning, he walked back to his desk.

* * *

"So, You all know where you're going? You all got your hero costumes?" Aizawa asked his classmates. He was currently meeting them at the train station, readying them for their internships.

"Were so ready Sensei!"

"Be more professional Ashido! You have to make a good first impression!" Aizawa said, dampening Mina's spirits. "That goes for the rest of you too. Do a good job. Don't die. Dismissed."

Everyone dispersed to head to their trains, Jonah being the first one to go. Izuku ran up to the black-haired teen with Ochaco, Momo, and Shoto following close behind.

"Hey, Jonah! I know things have been rough to you lately, but that doesn't excuse you to keep us away!" Izuku said, causing Jonah to stop.

"You always help me when I'm hurting, Jonah," Momo said. "Please let me help you now!"

Momo's declaration made Jonah turn around and look at the group. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the intercom said,

_"The train to Morioh is leaving in just a few minutes. Repeat, the train to Morioh is leaving in just a few minutes."_

"That's my train," Jonah said in a hushed tone. "I've got to go." Jonah turned around and rushed to his train, leaving his friends to watch him leave.

Later they would ask themselves how things would have gone if they pushed to help, for they would regret leaving him.

* * *

**Stand name: Great Days (after Great Days by Daisuke Hasegawa)**

**Stand master: Izuku Midoriya**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: A Range: D(2 Meters) Speed: A**

**Persistence: C Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Great Days can use USB cords and flash drives to absorb, and transfer information to and from any source. The USB cords absorb information faster and can absorb specific information. The flash drives can be seen by non-stand users, are slower, and can be used by anyone. Great Days can also analyze absorbed information. **

**Great Days can also use quirks he absorbs from people.**

**Stand name: Virtual Insanity (after Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai)**

**Stand master: Kay Jay**

**Stand Stats**

**Power: D Range: A(25 Meters) Speed: C**

**Persistence: C Development Potential: D Precision: B**

**Ability:**** Virtual Insanity can attach itself to a person and take control of their dreams. If Virtual Insanity leaves a host by choice, the host loses all memories of the dreams.**

* * *

**Well, it's been a long month, hasn't it! Like before, School has been stressful, and I have to focus on that. I hope you all understand.**

**It also doesn't help that this may be the most controversial chapter of this story, specifically regarding Great Days' ability. Let me try to reassure you all who are skeptical that this won't make Izuku incredibly overpowered. One, Izuku can't use anyone's quirk. He needs to absorb a lot of info for Great Days' ability to work properly. If anyone wants a specific number, Izuku would need a second of absorption to use a person's quirk for one second.**

**Second, He can only store five quirks at a time. He's not going to do an All For One and use like fifty different quirks to power up his punches. Hell, Great Days can only use one of his stored quirks at a time. **

**That doesn't mean that Izuku just got much more powerful. That's actually the point. The next chapter is going to focus on Jonah narrowing the gap between him and Izuku. In what way you may ask? You're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Partway through writing this chapter, I decided it would be fun to change up the names to song and band references since JoJo's does that a lot with its characters. I had a lot of fun coming up with them. While writing the section, I came up with the idea of changing Aoyama's hero name to Prince. Doing that would involve removing the opening joke, and I didn't have the heart to do that. For some names, I decided to just change the descriptor (or whatever they call that tag in front of their names). Jiro's is the only one who's descriptor actually includes a song reference. It's Juke Box Hero by Foreigner! If you haven't listened to it before, you should! It's a great song!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	13. Carry On Wayward Son - Part 1

The Morioh of 1999 was very different than the Morioh of 2029. The Morioh of 1999 was a simple small suburb. There was really only one highschool in the entire town. Now, in 2029, Morioh could be considered a full city, with high rise buildings being built around the small town. The town square remained almost the same way it was before, with some exemptions.

Crazy Diamond's hero agency was one of these exemptions, replacing an old beauty salon. The building was four stories tall and looked like a normal office building. The only thing that distinguished the agency from any normal office building was a giant colorful sign in the front that read 'Crazy Diamond Hero Agency', with a cartoon Crazy Diamond on the front.

Jonah looked up at the sign as he stood in front of his father's agency. The sign was one of his favorite facts about the hero agency. Josuke wanted to make the building colorful and distinct like the sign, but the local government didn't want the building to be an eyesore. Josuke stood by this saying _"This is about more than just being weird, this is about reassuring others. When people see my building, I want them to feel at ease knowing that Crazy Diamond is there to help them. When a villain sees it, I want them to reconsider their actions, knowing that Crazy Diamond is nearby ready to stop them. That won't happen if the building looks like a normal office building!"_. The government eventually came to a compromise and let Josuke make the sign pop. It was a great story that showed the heroic heart of the hero Crazy Diamond.

But now, the colors of the Crazy Diamond Hero Agency sign were the dullest it's ever been.

After a few seconds of observing the sign, Jonah made his way into the medium sizes lobby. It's modern style clashed with the light blue and pink chairs and tables that were scattered around the room. The receptionist at the desk, noticing Jonah's presence said, "Oh, hi there! Are you the intern Crazy Diamond's taking on?"

"Yeah, My name is-"

"BOO!" Josuke shouted in Jonah's ear. Instead of jumping as Josuke expected, Jonah summoned Ricochet to his side to punch his would-be assailant. In response, Josuke summoned his stand, Crazy Diamond grab Ricochet's punch. The two, four if you count the stands, remained in this position for a while, struggling for power. Crazy Diamond managed to overpower Ricochet, pushing Jonah and his stand into the desk.

"Nice job Jonah!" Josuke said as he caused his stand to disappear. "That was the best reaction to that. You could have done more than trying to overpower me. If I was a villain, You would be dead for sure. But anyways, how are you doing?"

Jonah remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "I'm fine old man."

"Great! Get in your hero costume and meet me in the training room. If you don't know where it is, then ask Uketsuke here." Josuke said before he left.

"You know, Crazy Diamond has had many interns over the years, and he's done that to every single one of them." Uketsuke the receptionist said. "You're the only one that managed to actually to not jump. Do you need help finding the training room?"

Jonah remained rooted in his spot, not even registering what she said. After a few seconds, he turned his head to the receptionist and said, "Oh, oh, right. No thanks, I got it." before walking deeper into the agency.

After taking a few minutes to change into his hero costume, Jonah made it into Josuke's private training room in the center of the building.

he didn't need anyone to give him a tour, Josuke had already shown his son his agency in an attempt to make up for their bad history. Although it wasn't enough for Jonah to forgive his father, he did find some level of enjoyment out of tours.

The training room was about the size of a basketball court. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made up of silver-colored titanium. The titanium was created with both skilled metalworkers and various different quirks in tandem to create the most durable metal ever. Despite this, however, the walls were filled with dents from Crazy Diamond's lightning-fast punches. Not even the culmination of evolution and industry could stop the abilities of a stand user.

In the center of the training room stood Josuke in his hero outfit. Josuke's hero outfit consisted of a pink shirt and pants, both of them reinforced with armor, underneath a long light blue jacket. The center of the jacket had a hole in the shape of a heart cut out of it, a heart pin on it's left lapel, and an anchor pin on his right lapel. On the back of the jacket was the emblem for the town of Morioh, a stylized M, in yellow. The emblem was surrounded by the word 'UNBREAKABLE' in bold, stylized letters.

"So! You ready to get your ass kicked by your old man?" Josuke said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm assuming you won't go easy on me, right?" Jonah asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Of course!" Josuke said as he summoned Crazy Diamond to his side. "The only rule to this match is to not go for the kill, of course. Anything else is fair game."

"Of course."

Jonah rushed forward with the help of Ricochet's strength and started delivering a devastating rush attack at Josuke. Crazy Diamond moved in front of Josuke to parry with a rush attack of his own.

_'Well, this was a bad idea. Crazy Diamond is way stronger than my Ricochet,' _Jonah thought as his stand was pushed back by the blue and pink spirit. _'I need to do something else. I need some sort of distraction...'_

With the help of Ricochet, Jonah jumped back to the other side of the training room while he created half a dozen marbles in his hands. He tossed the marbles in the air, and Ricochet punched them all as they fell. The marbles flew around the room, the many dents in the wall didn't hinder their paths. Josuke had a hard time tracking the marbles in the air, and when the marbles started to launch into him, he was left at the mercy of Ricochet's rebounding projectiles. After a few seconds of launching marbles, Jonah rushed towards Josuke while the hero was distracted with the marbles.

Right before Ricochet could deliver a devastating rush attack at The Restoration Hero, Josuke used Crazy Diamond to jump over Jonah. All Jonah could do was watch in stunned silence as Josuke landed behind his son. Realization soon traveled through his mind and he commanded Ricochet to throw a punch as hard as he could at the hero. Josuke barely managed to dodge the punch as he ran straight at Jonah and pulled his fist back. Jonah closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he prepared for the punch, only to feel-

"Boop," Josuke said as he tapped Jonah on the nose. "I win!"

Jonah fell back on his butt in exhaustion, while Josuke sat down next to him.

"So, there are a few things I want to go over. First of all, your plan to win in an all-out slug-fest was terrible. You know that my Crazy Diamond is stronger that your Ricochet, so you should have thought of something else from the start. Second, when you jumped back to try something different, you decided to try and distract me while you went for another all-out attack. You can't just assume that I was distracted like that, villains _will _take advantage of that assumption. And finally, your final attack. If that punch landed, I would have been incapacitated. Any normal person would have been put in critical condition. That was the one rule that we established for this fight, and you broke it!" Josuke said with a stern tone. "Come to think of it, you've been acting strangely ever since you got here. Has anything happened?"

Jonah kept silently for about half a minute before asking, "How did your friends survive?"

"What do you mean?"

"When that Kira showed up and you fought him. How did everyone survive? Your nephew lost his best friends when he fought Dio, how did all of your friends survive!?"

Josuke didn't respond for a while, leaving Jonah to get madder and madder at his father. "Well, do you have an answer for me!?" He asked.

"Not all of my friends survived. A middle-schooler named Shigechi was killed. Aya Tsuji was an aesthetician that was killed by Kira. Do you know Hayato Kawajiri? He works as a lawyer here in Morioh. His father was killed by Kira as well. Dozens of people have lost friends and family to Yoshikage Kira. We can't just let these deaths hinder our abilities to do hero work. We have to use them to push us forward, to pave the way to a brighter future for others. Tell you what, your obviously stressed, so let's take an hour break. After that, let's get back to work."

Josuke soon left the training room, leaving Jonah sitting in the middle of the room.

_'How could he just say that? How could he not care about the lives of his friends!? Does he just not care? At first, I thought that he didn't care about his own life. Does he not care about the lives of his friends? How could he do that...'_

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco had been both dreading and excitedly waiting for their internships. Both were pretty confident in their abilities and were perfectly capable of satisfying a normal hero.

But they weren't interning under a normal hero.

They were interning under The Ninja Hero: Edgeshot.

Edgeshot was ranked the 5th most popular hero and was famous for his diligent, ninja-like attitude. How could they ever satisfy The Ninja Hero?

Both were currently standing in front of the elevator that would take them up to Edgeshot's hero agency, located at the top of a massive skyscraper in the middle of the business part of S city.

"So, we either go up this elevator and intern under one of the biggest heroes in the world or we go home and pretend that Edgeshot never sent in an application," Ochaco said as they eyed the menacing elevator.

"Either we disappoint Mr. Aizawa," Izuku said. "Or we disappoint Edgeshot. It's a no-win scenario."

"Yes, It truly is a tough question." A voice behind the two heroes in training.

"AHHHHHH!" Both kids shouted as they jumped away from the person behind them. Both heroes turned around to see The Ninja Hero standing right in front of them.

"You two really are jumpy! We're going to half to work on that. Well, come on." Edgeshot said as he opened the elevator and walked in. After a few seconds of hesitation, Izuku and Ochaco entered the elevator alongside Edgeshot.

"Most of these floors are reserved for offices and other stuff like that. The only floor you need to worry about is this one." Edgeshot said as he pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator went up he said, "I bet you two are wondering why I asked for you two."

"Uh, yeah," Izuku said awkwardly.

"Well, I saw you two were excellent fighters. Both of you are already on your way to becoming great heroes. But there is still room for improvement. That's why you are here today."

The elevator dinged one last time as the doors opened to the top floor, revealing a big common room with a kitchenette on the left side of the room. A balcony looked over the room, a stairway in the back of the room led to the balcony. On the right side was a kitchen, all souped up with every appliance known to mankind.

"This top floor is technically made up of two floors. This is the living quarters for all of the heroes and sidekicks in my agency. The first floor contains this common room, a kitchen and dining room, bathrooms, and a training room. The top floors contain all of the bedrooms. You two will be living in rooms 3 and 4." Edgeshot said as his interns admired the room.

"One more thing, I can't exactly see your stands, so I-"

"Wait, you know about our stands?" Ochaco said, interrupting the Ninja Hero.

Edgeshot looked annoyed at being interrupted but quickly retained his calm composure. "Of course. It was in your files. But back on topic. I obviously can't see your stands, so I've brought in an old friend to help me out in that department."

As Edgeshot finished speaking, a blue figure appeared on the balcony and jumped down into the center of the common room. The figure was about as tall as Edgeshot, wearing a blue tight-fitting hero costume with various rivets scattered across the costume. Some parts of the costume were colored gray, including the stomach and parts of the arms and legs. Her black and green hair was styled into two buns.

"Oh my god, it's The String Hero: Stone Free!" Izuku said while Ochaco stood in stunned silence. "Real name Jolyne Kujo, she's not the most popular hero out there but she has a very dedicated fan base, her weight is-"

"Ok, you're getting pretty creepy there," Jolyne said as a blue and gray stand appeared by Jolyne's side to give Izuku a light karate chop to the head.

"Wait, you're a stand user?" Ochaco asked the String Hero.

"Yeah! I'm going to help you train your stands! You better be prepared for a world of hurt."

* * *

"So I heard that you have a stand ability now." Endeavor said to his intern. "Describe it to me."

Past Shoto would have been infuriated that he was interning under his father, but modern Shoto felt differently. Thanks to Jonah, he held no animosity to his father anymore. He didn't completely forgive his father, of course. He has done too many terrible things to Shoto to deserve forgiveness that easily.

The only reason he was interning under his father was that he needed teaching on how to use his father. It had been so long since he used the fireside of his quirk that he needed a refresher. His father just so happened to be the perfect teacher. He was the most capable fire quirk user in the world, and he gave Shoto an offered. It was the most logical choice.

It still came with a few problems. Endeavor was... _tense, _to put it lightly. The Flame Hero's office, for example, took up the whole top floor of his agency. Three massive windows showed an amazing view of the surrounding city.

Shoto kept on debating with himself on if the chairs facing Endeavor's desk were intentionally shortened to make Endeavor appear bigger.

"I call them Slow Burn. According to Jonah, my stand is apparently a 'colony' type, meaning that it's made up of different bodies. Specifically, Slow Burn is made up of hundreds of butterflies. They can alternate the temperature of anything they touch. It's how I alternated the temperature of my fire and ice in the Sports Festival."

"That sure is an impressive ability. It compliments your quirk well. Your inexperience with using your quirk, however, limits your capabilities, Which is what we're going to be focusing on this week. For the next few days, we will train your body and your quirk. On Thursday we will be heading to Morioh for patrol."

"Why Morioh?" Shoto asked as Endeavor stood up from his desk.

"There have been reports of an increased homicide rate in the area. Almost all of the reports included the perpetrator using a golden arrow as the murder weapon. Crazy Diamond has requested our help. Edgeshot, Stone Free, Fat Gum, and a few other heroes are also going to be there."

Shoto recognized the heroes Endeavor listed as the ones his friends were interning under. With Jonah interning under Crazy Diamond, Izuku and Ochaco interning under Edgeshot, and Momo interning under Fat Gum.

Almost all of the stand users of Class 1-A would be in the same place at the same time, completely by accident.

Just what was fate planning for them?

* * *

It had been a little under a week since David had left the League of Villains, and Tomura was starting to get antsy. David had done this before. Whenever the League did anything to annoy him, he would leave for a few days to calm down and return.

It never took this long for David to calm down before. To make matters worse, he took the stand arrow with him! How was Tomura supposed to get a stand without the arrow!?

"I've searched through every single spot I could think of that David frequented. I couldn't find him." Kurogiri said as he warped back into the bar.

"What the hell!" Tomura said as he downed a shot. "We only had one stand arrow, and David has it. We need to find it."

"Don't worry Tomura. The key to looking for David is right in front of you." A voice said from a laptop in the corner. "Kurogiri, could you do me a favor? Kindly turn on the TV and change the channel to twenty-five?"

Kurogiri did as the voice said, showing a news report on the TV. "In other news, there has been an increase in homicides in the Morioh area. Witnesses of the murders report the murder weapon being a golden arrow."

"Morioh, huh?" Tomura said to himself as he watched the news report. "Sensei, how many Nomus are ready for combat?"

"We have six Nomus at the moment."

"Give me them. Let's let them loose on Morioh to find David and get the arrow back. If they kill a few heroes on the way, then it's a bonus!"

"I will give you three Nomus for this task. We cannot waste that many good troops. It will also take a few days for the Nomus to be ready. Are you OK with that?"

"That's perfect... All your base will belong to us eventually, David." Tomura said as he chuckled to himself, imagining the horror that would transpire in a few days.

* * *

It had been a few days since Jonah began his training as Crazy Diamond's intern, and things weren't going so well. Every single training exercise ended with frustration, and Jonah ended up learning nothing from his father. The only thing that brought hope upon this terrible experience was that his friends were coming over to Morioh today for patrols. Hopefully, their presence would help him concentrate.

At the moment Jonah was patrolling with his father. The streets of Morioh were very peaceful tonight, no crimes to speak of. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

"So Jonah, why do heroes go on patrols?" Josuke ask the Ricochet user as they waved to a civilian.

"Heroes go on patrols to stop any spontaneous crimes that occur," Jonah said robotically. "They also serve to reassure the public, letting them know the heroes are here to save them."

"Exactly! But maybe say it a bit more lively next time." Josuke said. "The other heroes are supposed to get here in about half an hour, and we want to make a good impression on them."

Jonah sighed as he continued past an alleyway. he didn't get far though, as a tall man quickly ran out of the ally and collided with Jonah.

Jonah and the man grunted as the two impacted. The man was carrying a briefcase, and it bounced back into the alleyway. The briefcase opened and multiple pens and pendants fell out. "I'm sorry young man! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said as he dusted off his jacket.

"No, I should have been more careful," Jonah said as he observed the man.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree. Oh, are you a hero? That's a nice costume!"

"I'm just interning."

"Under what hero?" The man asked as Josuke approached. The man adopted a wide grin as he shook Josuke's hand and said, "Oh, Crazy Diamond! I'm a big fan! It's great to see heroes like you patrolling around. Reassures everyone, and stuff like that."

"I was just telling my intern that!" Josuke said.

Jonah then walked to the man's briefcase to pick up the items. He summoned Ricochet to pick up the briefcase's contents as he dusted off the case. Ricochet picked up a pen, a small notebook, a cell phone, a-

Wait.

Something caught Jonah's eyes. Something golden.

Ricochet's hand slowly pulled out of the briefcase, revealing...

No way.

A stand arrow was currently resting in Ricochet's hand. This was Jonah's first time seeing an arrow up close, and it looked incredible. Intricate carvings decorated the arrow, with a red crystal adorning the center. If he recalled correctly, the arrows were hundreds of years old, but it looked like it was just built yesterday.

The man's gaze slowly turned away from Josuke to the intern as he said, "I'm sorry, but I would rather do that-"

The man stopped when Jonah noticed the stand arrow, and his mouth started to glow a bright orange. Josuke looked between his son and the man in front of him, and he was brought back to a decade ago.

His wife was being consumed by fire.

And now it looked like his son was going to as well.

In a moment of instinct, Josuke ran to his son and pushed him out of the way, right before a wave of fire shot out of the man's mouth.

And Josuke was caught up in the blaze.

Jonah looked back at his father being consumed by the fire. His eyes widened as he was brought back to the moment his mother died. Was this some sort of sick joke? Was this the cause of fate getting bored and deciding to mess with poor old Jonah.

The stream of fire eventually stopped, reveling an incredible burned Josuke.

From what Jonah could tell, he wasn't breathing.

Jonah turned his gaze to the man, who was looking at Jonah with an annoyed gaze. "I can't believe I had to break my cover like that, but I had no choice... But let's not dwell on that. My name is David. What's yours? I'm afraid that I didn't quite catch it."

Instead of responding, Jonah ran to a nearby door and entered it, hoping to get as far away from the man as he could.

"Well, that didn't go well." David said as he approached the door. As he got closer, a stand manifested next to him.

The stand was incredibly tall, standing at around six and a half feet tall. Despite this, it was incredibly thin, it's arms looked like twigs. The stand was wearing an expensive and fancy looking black suit, with a white shirt and a red tie A large red flower was pinned to the stand's shoulders. White gauze was wrapped around the suit, and its head was completely covered in gauze. The only facial features the stand had were tiny gray tubes poking their way out of the gauze that acted as eyes.

"What do you think?" David asked his stand, as it placed its hand on the door. After a few seconds, the stand turned to its master and nodded.

"Great! So there's still a chance." David said as his stand disappeared and he opened the door. "You're going to regret coming in here, young man. My stand's ability may be situational, but once the qualifications are met, my **Criminal World **is inescapable."

David entered the building and the door closed behind him, leaving Josuke to die in the alleyway.

* * *

Izuku looked at his phone in frustration. he was currently on a train to Morioh and was trying to text Jonah, but he wasn't responding to any of Izuku's texts. this rebellious streak was starting to get annoying.

The Great Days user couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in Virtual Insanity. He had no idea exactly what happened in Jonah's past, but he did know a few details from Virtual Insanity. In the past, someone with a fire quirk burned (what he assumed was) Jonah's house. Did the man do something else to harm Jonah?

"It'll be alright," Ochaco said from her seat next to Izuku. The brunette placed her hand on Izuku's arm as she said, "Jonah is strong, he can handle whatever is thrown at him."

"Don't get too comfortable you two!" Jolyne said from the seats in front of the two.

"Were almost at Morioh. Make sure your hero costumes are put together," Edgeshot said from next to Jolyne.

After collecting himself, Izuku made every bit of his hero costume. The Support Course really outdid themselves for his costume. The green suit that made up the base of his costume was now much sturdier, with more padding to both make him look bigger, and to give him more protection from blows. The suit also sported white shoulder pads. The gloves were now extended past the elbows and were decorated with blue stripes. His favorite red shoes were not included, unfortunately, but they were replaced with a pair of black and red boots. These boots were nothing to scoff at, they were fortified to kingdom come, and came up to Izuku's knees for enhanced protection. The smile-like mouth guard that Izuku originally wore was replaced with a sleeker, metal version that didn't resemble anything like a smile. Izuku was sad that the homage to his favorite hero was gone, but was at least relieved that the hood still liked his favorite hero's hair.

After making sure everything was in order, Izuku looked out the window to Morioh. He had never been to the city before, and it was exciting to finally be able to visit Jonah's birth home.

He was so excited that he almost missed the grey mass flying at them

"Get away from the window!" Izuku yelled as he jumped from his seat and pulled Ochaco with him. "EVERYONE GET AWAY!"

Not a second later, the mass slammed into the train, tipping the train car and tearing a massive hole in the side of the train car, stopping the train. The mass appeared to be a large, gray, Nomu-like being. Its limbs were much more limber, and it had two additional eyes. The Nomu looked around the cable car at all of the passengers before eventually resting its gaze on Izuku. Its eyes bulged as it took a step into the cabin closer to Izuku.

Before the monster could get any farther, Stone Free came out of Jolyne's body and delivered a rush of punches.

**ORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA!**

Stone Free's strength wasn't enough to throw the Nomu out of the train, so Edgeshot compressed his body into a string, before picking the monster up and dragging it into the city.

"Deku! Uravity! protect the citizens here! Come join us in the city when you get our signal!" Jolyne yelled as she jumped out of the hole the Nomu created.

"That guy looked just like Nomu from the USJ. Does this mean that the League is here?" Ochaco asked Izuku as helped up other citizens.

"They must have made more of them," Izuku said as he approached a citizen and asked if they were alright. Before he could respond to the citizen, he noticed another blur coming at the train.

Izuku pushed past the citizen and made his way to the window, summoning Great Days in the process. Using Great Days' vision, Izuku got a good look at the Nomu coming up to them. This one had about the same build as the first Nomu, this one having wings and a strange respirator for a mouth.

Izuku ran to the hole that the first Nomu created, saying "I need to check something," To Ochaco before he jumped out of the hole and onto the roof of the train. As soon as he arrived on the roof, The Nomu landed in front of him and swiped at him. Izuku managed to dodge by jumping backward and running across the top of the train. The Nomu jumped up in the air and used its wings to fly after Izuku. Right as the green-haired teen reached the end of the train, he yelled,

"**Great Days: Zero Gravity Style!**"

Great Days appeared at Izuku's side, with the green replaced with and green holographic bunny ears replaced with a pink holographic space helmet similar to Ochaco's helmet. Great Days touched Izuku's shoulder, releasing a pink glow on where he touched. After taking a few seconds to decide a path free from obstructions, he aimed and jumped.

Izuku's self-less personality made it so he wouldn't ask his friends if he could absorb their quirks. He resolved that he would only ask if it was absolutely necessary. It turned out that Ochaco made the decision for him. Ochaco practically forced Izuku to absorb her zero gravity. Apparently Ochaco had already talked with Momo and Shoto and they both agreed to give Izuku access to their quirks. Izuku was only content with taking a few minutes

He tried not to think of the connotations of two of his female friends agreeing to have him insert a part of himself into them.

As he flew between the buildings with Nomu on his tail, he pressed a finger to his earpiece and said, "Ochaco, The Nomu is purely after me for some reason. I'm going to lure it around in the air so it doesn't harm any citizens."

_"You could have told me that on the train! You really scared me! Ok, I'll take care of citizens here. Be careful Deku." _Ochaco said in his ear.

As soon as Izuku passed by a building, The Nomu got right up to its face and delivered a wicked punch to Izuku's face, sending him careening in the air. Izuku landed on a rooftop as he disabled zero gravity. Nomu landed on the opposite side of the roof.

"Wow, Didn't expect to see you here!" A voice said to Izuku's right. Izuku turned to see Tomura coming out of a purple portal. "I was looking to find David, but I added a provision to kill you on sight just in case I saw you. I'm really excited now! Who needs a Direct when you can just hunt down an annoying hero!"

"You're not taking me down today!" Izuku yelled as he summoned Great Days to his side. "Mind telling me the quirks this guy's got?"

"Why tell you when I can just show you?" Tomura said as Nomu began sucking in air through its respirator. Before Nomu left, Tomura said, "I would love to take you out myself, but I'm not an idiot. I need to level up a bit before we can fight. Nomu! Make this bastard's death hurt!"

As soon as Tomura left, a shockwave of air came out of the Nomu's respirator, launching Izuku off the roof. Izuku used Great Days: Zero Gravity Style to help him land on the side of a building, before finding his footing on a ledge and deactivating Zero Gravity Style.

_'Ok, So I had one minute and forty-two seconds at first, minus around thirty-six seconds at first and then a few seconds just now, I probably have only a minute of Zero Gravity Style left. That Nomu has a flight quirk, and what looks like a shockwave quirk. Knowing Shigaraki, there's probably a strength-enhancing quirk in there too.' _Izuku thought right before the Nomu tore after him. With a Zero Gravity Style assisted leap, Izuku jumped above the whole city. After a few seconds, he saw exactly what he needed, a construction site. Using used Zero Gravity Style to shoot himself off to the site, with the Nomu on his tail.

It turned out that the Nomu was faster than Izuku in the air using Zero Gravity Style, and managed to get a punch in Izuku before he arrived, throwing Izuku into a girder. Izuku barely managed to get up before Nomu appeared next to him and swiped at him. Izuku barely managed to dodge out of the way as he went scampering around the construction site. After jumping around and dodging the Nomu, Izuku found a metal plate, right as the Nomu went to tackle him, Izuku jumped up in the air over the Nomu, landing on top of him. Using Great Days' strength, he wrapped the metal around the respirator.

Right after Izuku did this, The Nomu threw The stand user off it's back and charged another shockwave. Instead of launching a shockwave, The respirator exploded under the metal plate, completely destroying it.

"Tomura should have known that he couldn't kill me with a mindless drone," Izuku said as he summoned Great Days to his side. "Too bad he isn't here to learn. You're just going to have to learn for him!"

Great Days released a rush attack at the Nomu, Every hit breaking some bone in its body.

**YUSHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA****SHASHA!**

The Nomu soon collapsed from the pain, leaving Izuku alone on the site. Not being able to keep his composure anymore, Izuku fell to his knees.

"Man, Uraraka was right, her quirk does give her nausea. I didn't expect it to be this bad!"

Soon, Izuku managed to find his footing and started to walk away from the Nomu. "God, where are you, Jonah?" Izuku said to himself as he went to look for his friend.

* * *

**I know that a lot of people don't like cliff hangers, but I thought it was appropriate here. It also helps to build hype for the next chapter! What will happen to Jonah? What is Criminal World's ability? Will Josuke make it out alive? You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **

**A few things before I go. The Coronavirus is in full swing at the time of writing and it's pretty scary for a lot of people. I'm not a medical expert, so I can't give much medical advice on the virus. What I can say is this: There is no need to panic. Panicking will do us no good, just make sure you stay safe. Wash your hands, try not to touch your face, and if you display flu-like symptoms, self-quarantine for the safety of your friends and family. My prayers go out to everyone affected by the virus.**

**And on a more positive note: I have set up a Ko-fi page! For those of you who don't know, Ko-fi is a service where you can support your favorite creators by making a small donation. If you've ever thought to yourself, _'Man, this Capptianm guy is really cool, I really want to support him beyond just favoriting his story' _Then this is the perfect opportunity for you! Just to make clear, I'm not forcing you to donate for chapters, I'm still going to write this story even if I make no money from this. This just helps me to justify taking time to write stories when I could be doing other more productive things. **

**Just search up capptianm on ko-fi to find my page, drop a few bucks there if you're able!**

**I'll also be using the Ko-fi page to make posts about my different creative projects, like game development. If I don't make posts often, then please message me to post more! **

**With that, I'll take my leave. Thank's for reading!**


	14. Carry On Wayward Son - Part 2

When Fat Gum heard that Momo Yaoyorozu had never eaten a cheeseburger in her life, he insisted that they take a pit stop at a fast food place before they got to Morioh. Momo was originally hesitant, she didn't want the other heroes to wait, but she changed her mind when she took her first bite.

"So what do you think?" Fat Gum asked from the driver's seat of his car.

Momo, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, contemplated her thoughts. Eventually, she took a bite out of the burger. And another. And another.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I like it!', hahaha!" Fat Gum said as they started to drive through a tunnel. "I remember when I had my first cheeseburger. It was when I was just three years old. My mom had to stay late for work one day, and my dad was never a good cook, so he took me out to a nearby fast food joint to get something to eat. When I first took a bite of the masterfully cooked meat patty, cheese, ketchup, and bun combination, my tastebuds were changed forever. That's the moment I awakened my quirk actually! Each bite of the burger caused me to fatten up!"

Momo laughed at the story. After a few more minutes of silence, Momo glanced at the digital clock in the dashboard. The duo was about thirty minutes late. Momo asked the hero, "Will Crazy Diamond be upset that we'll be late?"

"Not at all! Good ol' Crazy was always a super nice guy! I've known the guy ever since his premiere, he's never lost his cool attitude in front of me! Except maybe when someone would make fun of his hair, but he usually calms down quickly. I guess losing your wife in a villain attack makes a guy act more civilly."

"Wh-what?" Momo asked.

"Oh yeah! Crazy Diamond's wife used to be a pro hero but died in a hero attack. It's what inspired him to be a hero. The story is partially what made Crazy Diamond so popular so quickly. It also helped that his quirk is crazy awesome."

Momo was taken aback by what Fat Gum said. She had never known that aspect of Crazy Diamond's origin story. It shed new light on her friend Jonah.

The two soon made it out of a tunnel, and almost immediately, a massive dark grey blur slammed into the road in front of them. Fat Gum barely managed to break before they hit the thing. Fat Gum exited the car, motioning for Momo to do the same.

"Stay back for now. If things get hairy, try to support from afar." Fat Gum said as he approached the dark grey thing, which Momo recognized as a person with dark skin. "If you can hear me, please stand up and explain yourself! Quirk usage without a license is illegal you know!"

The figure slowly stood up from it's collapsed position on the ground. While the person stood up, Momo noticed an odd feature about the person's head.

The person had an exposed brain.

"Fat Gum lookout! That person is a villain!" Momo shouted as soon as she realized the identity of the strange person.

Fat Gum looked back at Momo as the Nomu shot up and shot a punch at Fat Gum. The BMI Hero was mostly unaffected but was still launched in Momo's direction. With the help of The Warrior, Momo caught the hero in the air and put him back safely on the ground.

"Do you know about this guy Genesis?" Fat Gum asked the aspiring hero as they got into battle-ready stances.

"This guy looks like the monster the League of Villains brought to the USJ! They're monsters that are made to have multiple quirks."

"That's problematic. Stay on guard until we can figure out what quirks he has." Fat Gum said as the Nomu rushed forward at the heroes to lay an incredible punch against Fat Gum. The BMI hero's gut mostly absorbed the impact of the punch. When the Nomu realized his punch had little effect against the hero, He grabbed the hero's arm and threw him against his car.

_'It seems super strength is a standard feature with these guys. __At least it isn't as strong as the Nomu from the USJ__' _Momo thought as she backed up from the Nomu.

The Nomu tried to punch Momo, but the girl managed to dodge out of the way with the help of The Warrior. The absorption stand countered with a punch to Nomu's shoulder. The monster recoiled as Momo ran past Nomu to get to Fat Gum.

_'He doesn't even have shock absorption! Maybe this won't be too hard...'_

Momo paused as a knife flew past her shoulder and embedded itself into Fat Gum's car. The Everything Hero looked back at the Nomu only to see multiple weapons coming out of the Nomu's skin. weapons ranging from knives, guns, swords, and more. The Nomu grabbed one of the machine guns that emanated from its skin and fired it at the Momo, who hit the bullets out of the air with a rush attack from the Warrior. Although The Warrior did a good job stopping any bullets from hitting Momo, She could feel herself being pushed back by the bullets.

After a split second, Momo created a capsule the size of her fist and threw it above The Warrior's head. The Nomu diverted its attention from the heroine to the capsule to shoot it. The capsule exploded, causing black smoke to surround the Nomu. The Nomu wailed it's arms around violently to try to hit the hero but to no avail. After a while, an arrow was shot into the Nomu's thigh. In a fit of rage, the Nomu created a bomb from the palm of its right hand and raised it into the air. The bomb exploded, causing the smoke to disappear. The shockwave caused Momo to fly back into the car. Momo pushed herself up into a sitting position, only to see the Nomu staring at the hero with hatred. He didn't seem to mind that his hand was blown to smithereens by the bomb.

_'Come to think of it, it didn't react to the arrow in its leg either. Some sort of pain disabling quirk?' _Momo thought to herself as she struggled with her injuries.

The Nomu created a knife in its left hand as it ran to Momo, who closed her eyes waiting for the perfect opportunity.

_'Come on... Just got to get the timing right...'_

As soon as the Nomu was just a few feet away from Momo, the monster plunged the knife towards her arm. Right before the knife hit its mark, The Warrior's right hand grabbed the knife and absorbed it into Momo's arm. the heroine then immediately jumped into the air with all the strength she had. As she flew through the air, Momo could feel the knife move through her body to her left hand. As soon as the knife got to her left hand, she summoned the blade into the palm of her hand, right before plunging the blade into the Nomu's exposed brain.

The multi-quirked monster reacted to the knife being thrust into its brain by collapsing into the floor. The pain canceling quirk helped to keep the Nomu focused on the fight, but it didn't do much when it's brain was destroyed.

Momo stared at the Nomu for a few seconds, she felt a sense of euphoria after taking out such a powerful enemy. Eventually, she came to her senses and jumped up to help Fat Gum.

"Uh... I'm going to feel that next morning." Fat Gum said as he sat up from the truck. "What happened to that guy?"

"He was a monster created by the League of Villains, there was one at the USJ as well. I took it out." Momo said clinically as she pointed to the monster.

Fat Gum stared at Momo for a few seconds before asking, "Are you doing alright? I thought you would be more excited that you took out that guy."

"My friend, Jonah, he's interning under Crazy Diamond..." tears began to fall down Momo's cheeks, and she stopped talking to stop herself from breaking down. Fat Gum hesitantly put his arms around Momo.

"It's ok. You don't have to hold it all in." He said.

"Jonah's been pushing me away, and I don't know why. He's been such a good friend and I hate to see him like this! And now that the League of Villains is here, I'm terrified that something is going to happen to him!" Momo sobbed as she cried into Fat Gum's shoulder. Fat Gum patted Momo on the back as he looked over to the city of Morioh. Now that he got a closer look, he could see the familiar red tint of fire around a few of the buildings.

Things were going to be much more chaotic than he expected.

* * *

After Jonah scrambled through the door and closed it behind him, he immediately tripped on a chair and fell to the ground. After picking himself up, he observed the breakroom he had entered. He would have spent more time observing the room if he didn't remember that there was a dangerous villain standing right outside the door

The man who attacked the Higashikata household was never caught all those years ago. Jonah never really realized that he would meet his mother's killer in the future. Maybe he did realize and just worked to ignore that harsh truth. He couldn't ignore it now. His mother's murderer was incredibly close by, and there was a good chance he was after Jonah now.

If there was any silver lining Jonah could get from this terrible situation, it would be that he had the stand arrow. The mysterious arrow that was previously in the hands of the League of Villains was now located in the palm of his hand. All he had to do was find a hero and he would be safe. The hero would protect Jonah from David and he could get the arrow to the Speedwagon Foundation, and the League of Villains would never use the arrow again.

Jonah eventually arrived at the main lobby of the office building. The area felt much more clinical than the one present in Crazy Diamond's agency. The front wall of the lobby was taken up by a massive floor to ceiling window. Every once in a while, a civilian would run past the window, seemingly away from something. When Jonah strained his ears, he could hear screams and explosions in the distance. Was the rest of the League of Villains here?

Jonah pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he walked to the front door. He would worry about that later, the only thing that matters right now is getting the stand arrow away!

Those thoughts immediately left his head when he opened the door revealing the kitchen he entered before.

Jonah had to step back from the door to consider what he was looking at. The door was made of glass. Logic would dictate that what you see on the other side of the glass door would show up when you open the door. But it simply wasn't. Instead of a street, there was a kitchen. The same kitchen that Jonah tripped in. He could even see the chair that he had knocked over.

A sense of undying fear appeared in his mind, and it kept increasing by the second. There was only one explanation for what was happening here. David was a stand user, and he was using his stand to loop him back to the kitchen.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm trapped, I'm going to be killed.' _Jonah thought as he fell on his back. The stand arrow felt much heavier in his hands. If he gave David the arrow, would he let Jonah go?

_'No, I can't think like that. I _need _to get an arrow away from the League of Villains.'_

Jonah then got up and inspected the door once again. An idea formed in his head as he observed the glass. After summoning Ricochet to his side, he threw the most powerful punch he could against the glass. Instead of the glass breaking, A incredibly loud banging sound emanated from the impact point. Jonah could hear the bang echo throughout the entire building.

"Aren't you scared and confused? Good, that was the point." David's voice said behind Jonah, who frantically turned around, not even trying to hide his fear. In contrast, David was peacefully leaning against the front desk. Jonah could tell that David wasn't faking his attitude. "I'm sorry this had to happen. I can tell you are a fine young man-"

"Did you do this to my mom too!?" Jonah asked in a frenzy. "Did you toy with my mom when you killed her!?"

David looked confused. "What do you... Oh... You're Jet Stream's son. Oh, I'm so sorry. Losing your mother at such a young age must have traumatized you."

David started to slowly walk towards Jonah, who tensed up preparing for an attack. "I had to kill your mother, unfortunately. She halted my plans, and I had to get revenge. I wasn't able to continue until very recently, with the help of the League of Villains." A grey glow came off of David, causing Jonah to shake even more. "I can't let my plans derail again. Especially not at the hands of another Higashikata. **Criminal World **will make this quick."

David summoned his stand to his side, and Jonah did the same for Ricochet. As soon as Criminal World manifested, a pillar came out of the wall behind David and extended towards Jonah. Ricochet jumped in front of Jonah to protect its master with a rush attack. This attack did nothing to stop the pillar from ramming into Jonah and launching him back into the glass door. Since the glass didn't break, Jonah was forced to take the whole impact. Multiple loud cracks made it clear: several of Jonah's bones were broken.

As Jonah collapsed onto the floor in pain, he considered his enemy's ability. _'This Criminal World... It's ability can seemingly manipulate matter. To what extent?' _

With the help of Ricochet, Jonah threw several marbles around the room. Some went directly to David, who pulled up a pillar to block them. Others bounced around the room to David's back. After a few seconds of destroying marbles with pillars, David turned his attention back to Jonah only to see that he completely disappeared. The mysterious villain observed the room with a frown until eventually noticing a door to his left that was slightly ajar.

In the meantime, Jonah did his best to escape David's line of sight by running down a hallway. He wasn't getting too far with his injuries, unfortunately. He had to use Ricochet to support himself, and even then he was moving at a snail's pace. Every step sent waves of pain throughout his entire body.

Every bit of progress reminded Jonah of his inevitable failure. He was incredibly injured and couldn't move quickly, and there seemed to be no way to escape this stand ability. Every single step made the stand arrow in his hand seem heavier and heavier.

Suddenly, Jonah tripped on his own feet, falling face-first into the hard tile floor. Pain flooded through Jonah's body, but that pain went unnoticed when Jonah noticed he was sliding forward on the ground and was gaining speed. The truth hit Jonah like a freight train. He wasn't accelerating, the hallway was tilting!

When Jonah first designed his costume to have a utility belt, he didn't consider what should be put into that belt. The only request he had with the belt was 'have snacks'. The design company decided to include some basic items to help with hero work. A small first aid kit, a respirator, an audio recorder, etc. One of the most interesting things they managed to pack into this belt was a set of grappling hooks he could throw with Ricochet. He could reel in each hook back into his belt with the press of a button. Each hook had 20 meters of rope as thin as fishing line, but still strong enough to carry three people.

By the time the hallway was completely vertical, Ricochet had grabbed one of the hooks out of Jonah's utility belt and stabbed it into the wall. For what seemed to be a solid minute, Jonah stared down the long drop with frustration.

"You have got to be fucking with me..." Jonah said out loud.

"My Criminal World truly is an amazing ability," David's voice rang out from above Jonah. The villainous stand user created a big hole in what was now the ceiling with his stand, giving him a great view of the struggling hero-in-training. Criminal World appeared at David's side as a pillar came out of the ceiling and shot after Jonah. Faster than Jonah could blink, Ricochet grabbed another grappling hook, threw it into the opposite wall, and switched from the old grappling to the new one. Pillars continued to attack Jonah as he used up more and more grappling hooks. When Jonah had only two grappling hooks left, he threw them both into opposite walls, and with Ricochet's strength, launched himself at David delivering a devastating dropkick to the stomach!

The dropkick sent Jonah and David flying back into the lobby, gravity returning to normal as the stand-using teen flew through the entryway David created. David landed on the floor with a grunt and was genuinely having a hard time getting back up, while Jonah was back up on his feet immediately ready to give the villain a knockout punch with his right hand. But before the punch could connect, Two pillars extended from the floor and ceiling, crushing Jonah's hand between the two.

The pain from getting his hand crushed was so great that he collapsed on the floor in agony. His current situation faded into the background as he focused on the damage dealt with his hand. There was no doubt that each and every single bone in his hand was broken, with a few bones sticking out in a few places. Blood gushed from dozens of cuts.

Although he didn't show it, David also took some heavy damage. His old age meant that he took more damage than other younger villains. He also didn't expect Jonah to get a hit in on him. His stand was the strongest he had ever seen, despite it's limited uses. No one had hurt him like this! "You're... You're strong. Much stronger than I expected," David said as a pillar came up under him and a hole opened in the ceiling above him. "I'm going to take a bit to recover. When I do, you're dead," David said with a menacing tone as he was pushed up out of the room.

Jonah didn't register David's words, too focused on his destroyed hand. As he cradled his hand, he imagined how he was going to die. How ironic it was to be killed by the very villain that killed your mother? Would it be quick or slow? Would his friends care?

What was he thinking, of course, his friends would care! They were worried about him ever since the Sports Festival! They would be heartbroken!

In a spur of the moment decision, Jonah pulled out his phone and dialed in Momo's number. There was a chance that the black-haired heroine wouldn't even answer, but Jonah didn't even care. He had caused Momo so much worry, he needed to contact her. After only a single ring, Momo answered her phone.

"Jonah! Oh my god, where are you!? I've been so worried!" Momo yelled, sounds of destruction and chaos coming out of the speaker.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jonah yelled into the receiver, tears flowing down his eyes. "It wasn't your fault Yaoyorozu! I'm so sorry for scaring you! My family is cursed, Every single member of my family has faced hardship and pain, I didn't want that to happen to you! I'm sorry for pushing you away..."

"Jonah... I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"I'm calling you now to say goodbye. I'm fighting a stand user, and his ability is crazy strong, the strongest I've ever seen. I don't think I'm going to survive this..."

"What?... No, Jonah, You can't die! You can't! I'll come to help you, yes! where are you now?"

"I'm trapped Momo, this stand's ability makes it impossible for me to leave the building I'm in, and even if you could enter, your abilities wouldn't be able to help fight this user. There's nothing to be done."

"... What happened to you, Jonah?"

Jonah froze at those words. "What do you mean?"

"You were always someone who never gave up. You inspired others to act. You inspired Izuku to train his stand. You inspired me during our first physical trial and at the USJ. You inspired Todoroki to better his life. You got first place at the Entrance Exam. You got us the victory during the physical trial despite being outnumbered. You devised a plan to defeat the Nomu, a monster _designed _to kill All Might. You were on track to get first place in the Sports Festival, for gods sake! The Jonah I know doesn't keel over when he's challenged! THE JONAH I LOVE CLIMBS EVERY WALL NO MATTER HOW HIGH!"

The emotion that Momo poured into her speech was defiantly part of what inspired Jonah to act, but the final line was what really did it for him.

Momo Yaoyorozu loved Jonah Higashikata.

The smartest, most beautiful girl in all of UA was in love with Jonah Higashikata.

The smartest, most beautiful girl in all of UA believed that he could win.

What kind of man would he be if he didn't at least try?

"Thank you Momo. I'll survive this fight. I promise." He said before he hanged up.

It took about half a minute for Jonah to stand up, the pain from his hand still inhibiting him, but once he did, he felt tall and strong. He could feel his soul wanting to break free and win. Wanting to go back to his friends. Jonah embraced this feeling, yelling out from the depth of his soul, "**Ricochet!**"

but despite his drive and will, his stand did not appear by his side. After looking around for his stand, Jonah let out a tentative, "Ricochet?"

A cracking noise emanated from behind Jonah, who turned around to see...

* * *

David stumbled throughout the office cubicles looking for a minifridge. At least one of the cubicles around here should have a minifridge. After a few minutes of searching, he found one, in a standard looking cubicle. David rushed to the fridge and opened the door. The fridge was filled with a few soda cans and water bottles. Fairly pedestrian, but perfect for what David needed. First, David took out and took a swig out of a water bottle, before taking a soda can pressing it against a rapidly forming bruise on his chest.

With a sigh, he sat down into a nearby office chair as he kept the soda up to his stomach. The bruise throbbed under his suit, the cold doing very little to deter the pain. David was unique among other villains. He had been a villain for much longer than others, for most of his adult life as a matter of fact. The only villain that was in action longer than David was the leader of the League of Villains, but his de-aging quirk definitely helped in that regard.

Despite David's age, he was an excellent villain. His tactician skills were second to none and his stand was strong enough to overthrow any opponent, provided he planned things out well. He had fought many heroes in the past, none were able to defeat David in combat.

Which is what made this situation much more infuriating. Jonah Higashikata was the first hero to ever strike such a devastating blow onto the old villain. A hero-in-training at that! David tried his best to keep a calm demeanor most of the time, but in some instances, he couldn't help but fill with rage.

David would make Jonah's death a slow and painful one.

As soon as some of the pain from the bruise went away, he stood up and considered his options. A straight forward attack like last time wouldn't work, Jonah would be expecting it. No, the best bet would be to hide in the shadows and sneak attack the young hero. David may have been injured from Jonah's dropkick to his stomach, but David also got a hit in by destroying his hand. So, it was settled. A sneak attack would be the best way to destroy that insolent-

David was brought out of his head when he stepped on something. From the sound, David could tell it was something made out of aluminum foil. Expecting some sort of trap, he slowly lifted up his foot, only to see a candy bar wrapper.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" David said to a seemingly empty room. As he spoke, he walked around the room, looking for his prey. "I'm one of the most feared villains in Japan! I've been at this for decades now! And I've never lost. You might as well- OW!"

David was taken out of his speech when he rammed his foot into the edge of a cubicle. It didn't matter that he was wearing shoes, it hurt a lot. After sitting down for a few seconds to careers his foot, he stood up and glared daggers around the room. He knew fro a fact that he was walking far away from the edge of the cubicles. Jonah had to be doing... Something. Jonah's ability consisted of rebounding objects off surfaces. How that extended to making snack wrappers appear under his foot and moving him over a few feet, David didn't know.

After observing his surroundings for a few more minutes, David abruptly called Criminal World to his side and collapsed the walls around him, leaving a very space for him to occupy. With a grin, he slowly returned the surrounding to its normal proportions. The cubicles and other office supplies were completely crushed. The old criminal expected to find the broken body of Jonah Higashikata, only to find nothing among the wreckage.

David snarled at the empty room. He knew for certain that Jonah was somewhere inside this room, and yet he refused to show himself. For the next minute, he searched the room high and low searching for his enemy, only to find nothing. He was going to say something but instead fell to the ground in pain. He looked down at his leg to see a shard from a desk sticking out of it!

"You... God damn... BRAT!" David said as he wildly glared around the room from his place on the floor. "I'll kill you... I'll tear you limb from limb! Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm right here," Jonah said from behind David.

The villain turned around to see Jonah kneeling over him, looking down on him with disgrace. His stand Ricochet stood by his side.

But Ricochet looked different than normal.

Jonah's stand was now at least a foot taller than Jonah, now, towering at seven feet. Gunmetal blue armor covered Ricochet's body. The swirling pool of energy that once was located in Ricochet's chest was replaced with a hardened light blue crystal, with crystal veins traveling over his limbs. The crystal veins acted as accents to the blue armor and surrounded small slits in Ricochet's knuckles. The shoulder pieces of Ricochet's armor extended up to the top of Ricochet's head, and a medieval gunmetal blue knights helmet covered Ricochet's head. Ricochet's face couldn't be seen under the helmet.

"Suprised?" Jonah said as he looked down on David in hatred. "I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea this could happen."

"So your stand got a new look. That doesn't change a thing!" David said as Criminal World appeared at his side. The floor slid David away from Jonah and a pillar grew out of the wall and pushed its way to Jonah, who got up on his feet as if nothing was wrong. When the pillar was a foot away from the young stand user, it redirected and hit a wall instead. David growled as more pillars grew out of the wall and rushed to Jonah. These pillars had the same fate as the first one, redirecting around Jonah.

"I've been really worried that some villain would come for me and my friends just like they did for my mom. I forgot how strong my friends actually are. I forgot how strong I am," Jonah said as he wrapped his right arm over his shoulder and pushed up his glasses with his other hand. Ricochet took his arm and wrapped them around Jonah's shoulders as well. "I'm strong. My friends are strong. They all have my back, and I have theirs. I really need to remember that."

Jonah stared directly at David with an intensity he had never shown before. Every second that passed caused David to lose his composure, even more, giving in to his rage.

"Know this villain: I am Jonah Higashikata. I am a hero. And I will bring you to justice."

David screamed as Criminal World directed more pillars at Jonah, which also ended up missing their target by far. Jonah didn't pay David's attacks any mind as he ran forward to try and apprehend the villain. Before Jonah could get too close to David, a hole opened up underneath David giving him an escape route. As he fell through the hole he let out a sigh of relief, only to feel dread when he started flying out of the hole.

_"What is the meaning of this!?" _David wondered as he frantically looked around trying to find a solution. Eventually, he noticed a few white wisps of air moving upward with him. _"Is this... His ability?"_

David was helpless as he floated out of the hole and in front of a grinning Jonah.

"What was that about tearing me limb from limb?" Jonah asked as he stared down David, his stand doing the same beside him.

"You... will pay... for your insolence."

Jonah didn't respond as his stand delivered a powerful punch to David's face. The knockback caused David to fly back several feet. The old villain seemingly had a hard time getting up from his spot on the floor. as David stumbled on the floor, Jonah heard a cracking sound all around him. Jonah knew what this meant immediately. It was his chance to escape! Before David could recover, Jonah commanded his stand to pick up the villain as he ran to the nearest window.

_"I'm coming Momo," _Jonah thought as he threw David through the window and jumped after him.

* * *

Momo ran through the streets with Fatgum and a group of civilians, keeping said civilians safe from any potential villains. Heroes like Endeavor were trusted to take out the various Nomu attacking the city while less powerful heroes like Fatgum guided citizens to safety. While Fatgum was annoyed that he couldn't help the other heroes fight, Momo preferred it that way. This gave Momo a chance to look around the whole city, to find Jonah. Sadly, Momo was having no luck. She wished Jonah told her where he was, she would have taken a vague hint!

the hero-in-training just finished delivering a group of citizens to a hospital and was observing them interact with the doctors. One man was sitting on a bench with a doctor examining his ankle. The skin around the ankle was swollen and purple. What Momo assumed to be the man's wife stood behind the man with her hands on his soldier.

"Will he be ok!?" The woman said frantically.

The doctor looked up from the man's foot with a smile. "You don't need to worry ma'am. Your husband will be fine. Let me just get some bandages to wrap around it."

Another hospital worker came up to the couple and helped the man on a hospital gurney. The four went into the hospital, the woman crying tears of joy at her husband's health. Momo felt a smile grow, but it was immediately transformed into a frown as she remembered her lost friend. Fatgum put a hand on Momo's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure your friend is ok. Let's go look for him now," The BMI hero said. With hope being restored in Momo's heart, the two started running to the center of the city, looking for Jonah. Both of them stopped in their tracks when several events happened in quick succession.

First, the sound of breaking glass rang out from the skyscraper next to them. Second, an old man landed on the ground a few meters away from the two heroes on his back. He looked to be in severe pain. Third, a younger person landed with far more elegance opposite the older man. After a few seconds of analysis, Momo recognized the young individual.

"Jonah! Thank god for your alright!" Momo said as she ran forward and hugged her heroic friend. She pulled away when she noticed the state of Jonah's hand. "Jonah, what happened to your hand? It's destroyed!"

"I tripped," Jonah said simply as he smiled. Although he tried to hide it, Momo could tell he was breathing heavily. "It's good to see you Yaoyorozu."

"Oh, how lovely. You've reunited with your friend," The old man said as he sat up. Jonah separated from his friend to glare at the strange man.

"Don't you dare try anything David. You've no doubt broken several bones from that fall, I have the stand arrow," Jonah said as he held up the arrow. Momo gasped in surprise upon seeing the golden relic. "your in no position to escape or attack."

David grunted as he observed the hospital out of the corner of his eye. a large crowd of patients and doctors had left the building to see what was happening, they were thankfully smart enough to stay far away from the villain.

"That may be true..." David said as he grinned. "But at least I can cause some chaos!"

After sucking in as much air as he could, the elder villain shot a massive stream of fire towards the hospital and the civilians standing in front of it. The citizens screamed in terror, and Momo joined them. But before any civilian could get hurt, the stream of fire changed direction and shot directly upward.

"Your trip to prison could have been painless and quick, David," Jonah said as the villain started hovering in the air and slowly moving towards Jonah. Momo was amazed at what Jonah was doing. How could Ricochet perform such feats? "But you had to dig yourself deeper and deeper. Let me say it again: I will bring you to justice with the power of my stand, **Ricochet Act Two**!"

As Jonah finished talking, Ricochet Act Two rushed forward and delivered a series of punches to David as he cried out,

**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARA****RARARARARARARARARARARARA****RARARARARARARARARARARARA****RARARARARARARARARARARARA****RARARARARARARARARARARARA****RARARARARARARARARARA!**

The force from Ricochet's rush attack launched David several feet away. When the villain landed on the ground, he didn't make an effort to get back up. jonah sighed as Momo and Fatgum ran to his side.

"Nice job taking out that villain kid!" Fatgum said as he patted Jonah on the back. "You might have overdone it a bit..."

"You have no idea what that villain was capable of! "This guy had me at the end of my ropes, but I pulled through right at the end! I even got the stand arrow!" Jonah said excitedly as he held the arrow above his head. A sound of rushing wind caused the three to stumble. After a few seconds, Jonah looked up to see a flying Nomu, seemingly hurt from some kind of battle. The Nomu was holding something gold in his hand. With a feeling of disappointment, Jonah lowered his hand to see it was empty.

"They stole the stand arrow..." Jonah whispered as he leaned forward. Fatgum and Momo patted Jonah on the back as they walked to the hospital to get the young hero some medical attention for his hand.

"Wait hero, what's your name?" One member of the crowd asked as Jonah walked past.

"Oh, I'm..." Jonah said at first, before being distracted by a golden glow. Jonah looked up behind him to see something that caused him to gasp.

a giant, golden, whispy version of Josuke was hovering up in the clouds. Jonah felt like crying from seeing his father.

"Hey Jonah. Sorry I died on you. I should have expected that attack." After noticing the confusing look on Jonah's face, Josuke added, "Oh yeah, stand users can do this. No idea how or why."

Jonah chuckled at his father's antics. Even when astral projecting to the mortal realm, Josuke was still a bit of a goofball.

"But back on topic. I know you have been struggling with your confidence, so I found someone who could help!" After a few seconds, another figure appeared next to Josuke that made Jonah gasp even louder.

It was Jet Stream. Sekura. Jonah's mother.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all of that honey," Sekura said, her soft voice lifting Jonah's spirit tenfold. It had been years since Jonah had heard that voice, and he missed it. "I wish I could have been there to provide you support. But I just want you to know, I'm so proud of you. You've become a great hero, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will succeed."

"I'm proud of you two Kiddo," Josuke added. "I'm sure my old man would be proud of you two. We have a lot of fighters in our family, and you take after them well. Even though we may both be gone, We will always be with you. And we'll be waiting for you."

"That sounds pretty creepy," Sekura said to her newly reunited husband.

"I'm trying my best here, babe!" Jonah said as both of them laughed.

"Jonah, are you ok?" Momo said from Jonah's side.

The young hero turned to his friend and said, "Don't you see-" Jonah stopped when he noticed that the ghostly vision of his parents had disappeared. He stared up at the clouds hoping that they would return but stopped when he remembered the question that the crowd asked him.

It was a good question. He simply gave his first name at the hero name presentations because he couldn't think of anything at the time. He hadn't really put much thought to the topic ever since and was regretting it. He was going to give the same cop-out answer, but then something the spirit-Josuke told him gave him a spark of inspiration.

_"We have a lot of fighters in our family, and you take after them well."_

With a sense of confidence, Jonah turned to the crowd and said, "JoJo... The Legacy Hero: JoJo! That's my hero name!"

After a few seconds, the crowd started chanting JoJo's name as they parted a way for Jonah to walk. As Jonah walked into the hospital he thought to himself,

_'Don't worry Dad, Mom. I'm going to be the best hero in the world. I'll live the best life I can.'_

* * *

"Why were you staring into the sky back then?" Momo asked her friend as they walked through the hospital. The doctors had offered Jonah a gurney, but the young hero turned them down. The excuse he gave was that he could still walk without his hand. In reality, Jonah felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. The only reason he wasn't taking the gurney was that he wanted to be with his friend. The friend who, just about a half an hour earlier, admitted to being in love with him. The high he was currently feeling was totally worth the pain.

Momo was also kind enough to support Jonah by letting the young stand user keep an arm around his friend. This had the unintended consequence of putting his hand in very close proximity to Momo's boobs. This also lead to Jonah's decision, but he promised to never admit that to anyone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jonah responded with a grin.

"Jonah, I could slap you across the face with my punching ghost if I really wanted too, You know I would believe anything."

"fair enough," Jonah said as he prepared himself. "I... I saw my Mom and Dad. In the sky. Their, spirits, I guess, came back to reassure me."

Momo stared at Jonah for a bit. "Yeah, that is pretty unbelievable... Wait, your dad is still alive. Crazy Diamond is still alive, right?"

Jonah's silence told Momo all she needed to know. "Oh, Jonah, I'm so sorry!" Momo said.

"It's- it's ok," Jonah said, doing his best to hide his grief. "I can feel them with me, reassuring me. It's like their living on in Ricochet Act Two."

"What's up with that, by the way?" Momo asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from Jonah's dead parents. "Your stand looked way different, and could do different things too!"

"I remember hearing something like this from my Dad. He once told me that stands could evolve when their users undergo some psychological change. He had a friend who's stand went through a few iterations like mine just did."

"psychological change? What change caused Ricochet's evolution."

"Well..." Jonah paused for a while, feeling awkward with the way the conversation was going. "It was what you told me over the phone."

"What do you-" When Momo realized what Jonah was referring too, her face turned red instantly. "OH! Uh- just forget about that. I don't know what I was-"

"Momo," Jonah's use of her first name caused Momo to halt in her tracks. "What you said really moved me, so thank you for that. And also... I... Feel the same way."

Momo fell silent after Jonah finished speaking. The knowledge that Jonah loved her the same way she loved him caused Momo's spirit to soar.

At this point, a pair of doctors approached the pair and said, "It's time for your operation JoJo."

Before Jonah joined the doctors, He quickly leaned forward, giving Momo a quick peck on her soft lips. Jonah quickly joined the doctors to avoid embarrassment. Likewise, Momo felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole of embarrassment, but also felt incredibly happy at her newly confirmed love.

"We came as quick as we could!" The voice of Izuku said behind Momo. The young creation quirk user turned back to watch as Izuku and Ochaco ran through the hallway, still dressed in their dirty hero costumes. "Where's Jonah? Is he alright?"

With a smile, Momo said, "Jonah will be just fine."

* * *

**Stand name: Ricochet Act Two (after Ricochet by David Bowie)**

**Stand master: Jonah Higashikata**

**Stand**** Stats**

**Power: A Range: D (2 Meters) Speed: A**

**Persistence: B Development Potential: D Precision: A**

**Ability:**** Ricochet Act Two loses both of its original abilities, in return for a new, much more versatile one. Ricochet Act Two can create 'slipstreams' anywhere the user can observe. These slipstreams can carry anything in them, no matter the weight. These slipstreams can also transport sound and light if the user so desires.**

**Stand name: Criminal World (after Criminal World by Metro)**

**Stand master: David**

**Stand**** Stats**

**Power: D Range: A (possibly infinite) Speed: C**

**Persistence: B Development Potential: D Precision: A**

**Ability:**** Criminal World is a completely useless stand when it's user is outside. When located indoors, however, Criminal World is practically invincible. When the user is located in an enclosed space, Criminal World can manipulate the enclosed space in whatever way it wants, with no interest in preserving the laws of space and time.**

* * *

**As many of you have guessed, writing this chapter has been hell. I've been dealing with a lot on my end, and I don't want to put all of that on you guys. Basically, I've had a hard time finding the motivation to write. This lack of motivation has influenced how I view this story. **

**Basically, I don't like the story I'm writing. There are a lot of elements I like about this story, I particularly enjoy the scenarios and stands I've created for this story (some you have seen and some you haven't). But I simply can't ignore the various writing failures and some of the contrived setups I've created. **

**In response to this feeling, I've been thinking out a rewrite of this story, with a very different premise and setup. It's currently in the very early planning stages, but I feel like this rewrite has great potential. The only question I'm currently struggling with is what to do with this story. I know a lot of people still enjoy what I've written, but I don't know if I have the motivation to keep trucking on till the end (that end being the License Exam arc, for those who were wondering). ****I'm going to try to set up a poll to see what you guys think, you can find it in my profile. (Keep in mind, if I end up deciding to scrap this story, I won't simply delete it. I'm totally willing to have someone else finish this version of the story, and even offer help for the writing process.)**

**Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap. At the time of writing these authors' notes, I have to get up in seven hours to work, so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you guys later.**


End file.
